To Last All My Life
by coconutjelly596
Summary: A story I started seven years ago, I decided to finally finish it. It sucks til the end, please forgive me for the awfulness. Last chapter is up, working on the epilogue tonight. Please enjoy and review. H/Hr
1. The Entranced Hall

Disclaimer:Unfortunately, the lucky JK Rowling owns all of the characters in this chapter.

  


A\N:I hope you like this. It may get a little complicated. 

  


_Chapter 1-The Entrance Hall_

  


"Hey, Ron. Wait up!" yelled Harry Potter as he ran down the marble staircase towards his best friends, Ron and Hermione. They turned around and waited for him.

  


"What's up?" questioned Ron.

  


"Have you guys heard the rumors?" asked Harry excitedly.

  


They looked at each other and shook their heads. Hermione turned back to Harry, and her dark chocolate eyes met his own emerald ones. She felt like melting. Ron looked between them and stifled a laugh. They were staring at each other like star-crossed lovers. 

  


"So," he said to Harry, "What are the rumors?"

  


"Their saying," Harry started, snapping out of his reverie. "That Dumbledore's throwing a Christmas party. There will be dancing, food and even," he blushed slightly and whispered, "Places for couples to make out." Hermione fancied that he looked at her when he said this, and she almost fell over with shock.

  


"I wonder why he would do that," mused Ron. "He's never done anything like this before."

  


But Hermione wasn't listening. She was thinking about what it would be like if she and Harry were one of the couples going to the place designated for making out. God, how she would love to kiss those famous lips, the lips that were grinning at her in the way that made her melt. She wanted to kiss the scar that had caused him so much pain. But most of all she wanted to make his pain disappear.

  


_He is so handsome,_ She thought _He's gotten so muscled. Ooohhhh, I wish he would love me. But he never will. He loves Cho Chang. But I can still have him in my dreams. _She suddenly realized what she was thinking, and mentally slapped herself._ Did you just think that about HARRY JAMES POTTER?!?!!? How could you do that!!! It's just not right._

  


"Hello? Hermione???" It was Ron. Hermione suddenly became aware of a hand waving back and forth in front of her face.

  


"What?" She asked sharply.

  


"Are you OK?" asked Harry worriedly. "You were kinda staring out into space. You looked totally freaky. The doors opened already. Everybody's gone in." He pointed to the doors into the Great Hall, and Hermione saw everybody already seated, craning their necks to see what they were waiting for. Hermione turned very red.

  


"She was not staring into space, and you know it," snapped Ron loudly enough for most people to hear. "She was staring at _your chest_"

  


Harry turned just as red as Hermione, who blushed an even deeper shade of magenta, and said, "No she wasn't!"

  


"Yes she was!"

  


"No she wasn't!"

  


"Yes she was!"

  


"NO, SHE WASN'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" bellowed Harry.

  


"Why do you care?" questioned Hermione, wrapping one of her arms around each of the boys' shoulders, so that she was standing between them. "Honestly!! If I didn't know better, I'd say you fancied me, Harry." Ron laughed. "And I'd say you were jealous, Ron."

  


They walked over to their seats and got their food.

=============================================================

A/N Maybe not as much fluff as you'd like, but it will come in the third chapter. I also love flamers. PPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEE REVIEW!!


	2. Dumbledore's Annoucement

Disclaimer:If I actually owned Harry Potter and co., I wouldn't have to beg for money from my parents. I don't own the Backstreet Boys, they own themselves. I do own their "manager" Alice Granger. Yeah, as in HERMIONE'S AUNT!!  
  
A/N:I want to thank all of my reviewers for their spectacular opinions. My favorites will be specially thanked at the bottom. This chapter is just the annoucement of Dumbledore about the Christmas party.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Chapter 2-Dumbledore's Announcement  
  
As soon as the golden plates had been cleared, Dumbledore rose to his feet. The excitement was so thick you could almost taste it. As Ron would put it, "It was so quiet, you could hear a bug fart." If there was going to be a Christmas party, he would tell them now.  
  
"I assume," he began, "That you have all heard the rumors buzzing around the school this morning?"  
  
There was a general murmur of assent.  
  
"There will be a Christmas party this year." said Dumbledore, smiling. "The details still need to be worked out, and I should be able to inform you of the specifics before the end of the term. I can tell you who our musical guests will be. The Backstreet Boys will be playing at Hogwarts this year. They are a Muggle band. However, they do know about magic, as they all have a wife, child, or close friend who is a witch or wizard. Their music is very difficult to dance to in your school robes, so if you wish, you may wear Muggle outfits. You are allowed to bring dates. I must ask you, however, to keep the snogging to a minimum. As longs you are in public. There will be places set aside for that." he added with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
More cheers from the student body.  
  
"I have another piece of good news. The delegations from Beuxbaton and Durmstrang that came here last year for the Tri-Wizard Event, will be returning to Hogwarts for our Christmas celebration."  
  
Hermione gasped.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Harry, "Don't you want to see Viktor again?"  
  
Hermione looked up into his emereald green eyes, and thought Tick, another reason to love him. He cares about you, and he knows what you are thinking before you tell him. "No, not really,"  
  
He let it go at that. If Hermione wanted to talk, she would. Until then, he'd let her be. But he couldn't help thinking, If she doesn't want to see him, maybe they're not together. Abd if they're not together, maybe she'll go to the party with me. The thought made him smile a bit. He went back to what Dumbledore was saying about the party.  
  
"...no limit on the age of guests. Clothing worn must, of corse, be appropriate. The party will begin at dusk on Christmas Eve, and finish at dawn on Christmas morning. Any student wishing to leave early may do so, but I must ask you to go straight to bed, as all teachers will be over-seeing the party. As always, you may not go anywhere without accompaniment of another student. All students who wish to remain for the entire party can recieve sleeping draughts from Madam Pomfrey starting at nine o' clock on Christmas Eve. Thank you all for listening. You ought to hurry up, as your lessons are about to begin."  
  
This was true. All other teachers had gon to there classrooms while Harry had been talking to Hermione.  
  
There was a loud scraping of chairs as everyone got to their feet and ran out of the hall. As Harry got up to join the throng, Hermione put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll tell you about Viktor tonight, OK?" she whispered.  
  
Harry nodded. He Ron, and Hermione walked out of the Great Hall together.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione and thought, 'God she's beautiful. She's developed into a woman, right under my nose. I wonder what Krum did to her that she's so afraid of him. If he hurt her, I'll...' unable to think of something creul enough to do to Krum, Harry snarled out loud. Ron and Hermione looked at him in surprise.  
  
"What was that for, mate?" asked Ron curiously.  
  
"Oh, nothing," he winked at Hermione. and she blushed.  
  
Ron just looked at the two of them and thought, 'They should name their child after me, for having to put up with this mushy crap.'  
*****************************************************************************************************  
A/N OK. I know this isn't as long as you want, but I suck at writing long chapters. Besides, no one gave me any ideas about where to go from there. Now I need lots of help answering one question:How should Harry ask her to go???????? OK, I lied. I have one more question:When should Krum come back, and what should he do to Harry? Should he kidnap Hermione? That sounds like a good idea, but how would he kidnap her, and how would her precious Harry find her. If you liked this, I suggest you read (and review) my other stories. 'Peg' the first part in my "Destiny Trilogy", and 'Graduation Tears' all about happy tears.  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
PiPPin's Gurl-Ha, ha, very funny. It is to laugh. Oh, help! My side. Nyuk,Nyuk,Nyuk!(very sarcastic)  
  
Wolf Cry-It's OK. I like nice reviews too! I hope this meets your expetations.  
  
Linz+Hyperwhich-I'm glad you like the way Hermione is. If you like that, then you will probably like my other stories.  
  
harry and hermione+CrystalWolf+E.C.R. Potter+gsg+lonolella+lolo-I am so glad you liked it!! I'm trying to get these chapters up as fast as I can. If you want to read more of my work, read 'Peg' and 'Graduation Tears'.  
  
Karen-I totally agree! Fluff is the best! And I write tons of it!!!!!! FLUFF FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
bekky-I know it would never appen in books, silly!! That' why it's my job to let the H/Hr shippers of the world read some!! Because Rowling just doesn't seem to get it!!  
  
Thank yo again to all those who reviewed (hint, hint), and to all those who read it but didn't have time to review. I'll try to get the next chap up as soon as I get son reviews on how to answer the questions up there^ 


	3. That Night

Disclaimer:I'm not making a dime off this story, don't worry. I own none of these characters, except Alice Granger, the BSB's manager.  
  
A/N:I cannot believe the reaction I got from people about the 'staring at your chest' thing. I thought you guys would think it was stupid! I'm holding back tears here. I got so many fantastic, and LONG reveiws about this story. I hope you enjoy this part. This is where you find out why Hermione is afraid of seeing Viktor Krum again. Harry MAY try something.... If he doesn't it will happen in the next two chapters. I am very sorry that so many of you don't like the BSB, but that is just your problem, isn't it? DOn't worry, though. They won't be in the story much, maybe.....hehehehehehe........  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 3-That Night  
  
Hermione was sitting at a table in the common room that night, thinking about Dumbledore's annoucment that morning at breakfast. She had known this would be happening. Her aunt Alice had written her a letter, which she was now holding in her hand, re-reading it for the fiftieth time.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
How are you? The boys are fine. There is something I need to tell you. We're coming to Hogwarts for a Christmas party on Christmas Eve. Please do not tell anyone! I just wanted you to know that.  
Brian was just now reading this over my shoulder (as usual) and he came up with a great idea. Since you practice with us so much every summer, he suggested I send you a couple of songs they are working on. That way, when we come to visit, you can get up on stage with them, and sing a solo. Won't that be great? I know how much you like to dance, and it's OK if you don't want to, I just thought I'd offer. It is a good idea, you know.  
Here's the song. I'm enclosing the music to it on another sheet of paper. See you soon, and hope to hear you sing at Hogwarts!!  
  
Here, Alice had written both of the songs down in full. At the bottom of the piece of parchment, 'the boys' and Alice had all signed their names.  
  
Hermione sat pondering the letter and the songs. She had already memorized them, and couldn't deny that they were both very beautiful songs. Every time she thought about them, however, the thought popped into her head that they would be a good wedding songs for she and Harry. It was hard for her to deal with these new feelings she had towards Harry. It suddenly occured to her that she had always loved him. Right before he had gone to face Voldemort/Quiril(spl?) in their first year, she had loved him, and she had never known.  
  
She began to hum the opening chords to her favorite song. As the intro finished, she looked around to see if anyone was in the room. No, she was still quite alone, waiting for Harry to arrive so she could tell him about Krum.  
  
She was still waiting, so she decided to sing a little. She made sure that NO ONE ever heard her sing. She knew she had a good voice, but she didn't really like to be applouded in public. But now she was alone, a rare time. So she began to sing.  
  
Remeeember wheen,  
Never needed each ooother,  
The beeest of frieeeends,  
Like sister and brooother.  
We understaaand,  
We never leave.....alooooone.  
  
Those days are gone,  
Now I want you so much,  
The night is long,  
And I need your touch.  
Don't know what to say,  
Never meant to feel this wa-a-ay,  
  
Don't wanna beeeeeeeeeeee alone toniiiiight!  
  
Hermione whipped around as a deep, alto voice joined in with her own. Harry was standing behind her. He had obviously heard the entire performance.  
  
Harry sat down next to her on the couch. "Ready to tell me about Krum?" he asked gently.  
  
"Yeah," she admitted. "I think I am. But don't tell anyone about this. It's too embarassing."  
  
"OK. But only if he isn't hurting you. You need help if he is," said Harry, in concern.  
  
"Oh! Is that what you think? No, don't worry, it's nothing like that," she reassured him. "It's just....aaahhhh. He's so possesive of me. I'm really worried for you. And Ron." she added quickly. "But mostly you. After all of Rita Skeeter's articles about...you know...us. He thinks you're trying to steal me from him. I told him he was being silly, and that you would never be interested in that way, but he wouldn't believe me."  
  
"Why does he think I would steal you away? You two are happy together. He loves you, you love him, don't you?" Harry added as he saw the look of doubt flash across her face.  
  
"I fancy him," she said. "But I don't love him. Do you think I'm fickle? A scarlet woman?"  
  
Harry laughed at the thought of Hermione being a scarlet woman of all things. "No, of course not. It's not your fault if you don't love him. Maybe you just weren't meant to be."  
  
"There's more," said Hermione, looking worriedly at Harry. "He...he actually forbade to be friends with boys, especailly you."  
  
"Why me in particular?" asked Harry curiously.  
  
"Well," Hermione blushed crimson. "You see...well, he thinks you'll use your fame to get me to-to-to, you know," she couldn't go on, it was too embarassing, but Harry had figured it out.  
  
"He thinks I'll try to get you to sleep with me, doesn't he?" he asked gently.  
  
Hermione nodded silently.  
  
"That bastard," Harry stated frankly. "Hermione, I would never do that to you. Never. You know that, don't you?"  
  
Hermione nodded again, and started crying. "I don't want to be with him any more, but I'm afraid he'll think it's your fault. Then he'd try to hurt you, and I can't let that happen."  
  
"It's OK Hermione, come here," he took her in his arms, and held her tightly, while she cried into his shirt.  
  
In a few minutes, her tears began to subside. "I'm getting your shirt all wet," she said, looking up at him, and smiling weakly.  
  
"It's OK," he assured. "You should cry as much as you need to, while we're alone here. Hermione Granger doesn't cry in public."  
  
"Thank you Harry," she said beginning to sob again. "Why are you so wonderful to me? I don't deserve a friend like you."  
  
"Ohhhhhh, shh, ssshhhhh," he began to rock back and forth with her as she continued to cry.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked after a while. She had long ago stopped crying, but Harry was so comforting and soothing that she had almost fallen asleep. But now she was going to tell him her true feelings, while she was here in his arms.  
  
"Hmmm?" he answered drowsily.  
  
"You're the best friend anyone could hope for," she said, losing her courage at the last minute.  
  
"So are you," Harry agreed. "So are you."  
  
Hermione suddenly sat up, thinking of something. "Do you think I sing well?"  
  
"Yeah," he said, standing up and stetching. "I do. You were really good."  
  
"OK, do you think I should sing a solo at the Christmas Party?" she asked Harry.  
  
"I didn't know you could," he said, very obviously confused.  
  
"Well most people can't, but, here read this," she got up and handed him the letter and the songs+music.  
  
"I like these songs," Harry said truthfully. "This one sounds like you and me. We're like sister and brother." he added, indicating the one Hermione had been singing when he had walked in.  
  
"Maybe," she said doubtfully. "But I have a hard time believing that Harry Potter would want my touch on a long night. I mean, you could have any girl in the wizarding world."  
  
"Awww, I dunno, I'm sure your touch is very nice," said Harry slyly. "Now that you say that, I think Krum might need to keep you away from me....."  
  
"Flirt," accused Hermione simply. She hit him playfully on the chest.  
  
"Better be careful Granger, or you might not have a very peaceful night's sleep," he growled.  
  
"What are you gonna do to me?" she said, then suddenly realized his implications. "Don't tell me," she commanded as he opened his mouth to answer. "I don't want to know what happens in the mind of a teenage boy."  
  
It suddenly occured to Hermione just how close they were. His body was less than an inch away from hers. She looked up into his beautiful(A/N sorry, had to add that) emerald green eyes, and gulped. They both knew what was about to happen, and neither of the wanted to fight it.  
  
They got closer...  
  
and closer...  
  
and closer...  
  
and closer...  
  
and closer...  
  
and closer...  
  
and closer...  
  
and closer...  
  
and closer...  
  
and closer...  
  
and closer...  
  
and closer...  
  
and closer...  
  
and closer...  
  
and closer...  
  
and closer...  
  
and closer...  
  
Their lips met. It was like nothing either of them had ever experianced before. Harry's arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, like he never wanted to let go. Hermione had the fingers of her left hand entwined in his hair, while her right hand was held against his back, holding him to her.  
  
Eventually they had to come up for air. They broke the kiss, and stared into each other's eyes.  
  
"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Harry whispered in her ear.  
  
"I think I do," she whispered back. "Now I am a scarlet woman." she added as Harry leaned in for another kiss.  
  
There lips met again, and they were plunged into oblivion once more. Hermione parted her lips slightly to allow his tongue entrance. He gladly accepted the offer. As they kissed, Harry's thumb accidently-on-purpose rubbed the side of Hermione's right breast.   
  
She moaned, knowing that this shouldn't be happening. She was with Viktor, not Harry. But what the hell, she thought dazedly. Live for the moment, right?  
*********************************************************  
A/N OK. That was really bad cliffy. I'm sure you all know who the shadow belongs to. If you don't, you need to watch more soap operas. In your reveiws, please give me slightly more detailed descriptions of how the story should turn out. Suggestions of, "Harry and Hermi should go to the dance and Krum comes and ruins it," are not helpful. That is how it will turn out. I am very thankful for all of your reveiws. But I am in a hurry to get this loaded, and my Internet connection is jacked up, so I can't give thanks to my wonder ful reveiwers. Wait! Yes I can! Here's how:THANK YOU!!!!;) Sorry! But I am on my period and I feel like crap:P Midol! Please for the love of anything, Midol!!!!! 


	4. Some Friendly Advice

Disclaimer:Now ya'll know darn well that I only own Alice Granger and this story line.  
  
A/N This chapter is being written right after the last one, so there will not be any thank yous at the bottom. Sorry! Does any one have some Midol?? I'm begging you!!!!  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Chapter 4-Some Friendly Advice  
  
After the kiss had finally been broken, Hermione looked worried. Harry must have noticed this, because he inquired about it.  
  
"Are you OK?" he asked.  
  
"No, I don't think so," she answered. "I've just cheated on Viktor. I don't think we should do that again, Harry. I feel horrible."  
  
Harry was crushed. He'd thought it was cinched. That she was his. But he had obviously thought wrong, if she would rather go with a guy she didn't like, only fancied, instead of him, then that meant that she less-then-fancied him.  
  
"Oh, OK," he muttered.  
  
"Are you OK with that?" Hermione said, seeing crushed look on his face.  
  
"Sure, yeah. It doesn't matter anyways. It was just a kiss," Harry said in a falsely enthusiastic voice.  
  
"No you're not. It's crushing you. I'm so sorry. I want it just as much as you do. But it just can't be that way," she said, pleading with him to be OK with the arrangement.  
  
"I understand. You's rather be with someone you just met last year instead of your best friend!" Harry shouted at her. "Some guy you barely know! You hardly ever see him. How do you know that he hasn't got a girlfriend down in Bulgaria? Huh?!?! What makes you think that that butthead wasn't using you?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Hermione was crying in response to Harry's verbal abuse. She knew he was only upset. After all, that had been the best two kissed of either of their lives. But that did not give him the right to talk about her like that. He was making it sound as though there was nothing about her that would attract Viktor except her body. "I'll tell you how I know," she snarled, still crying silently. "I know because you generally only propose to people you care about."  
  
With that, she stomped up to the girls dorms, crying audibly now.  
  
Harry just stood there, shocked. Krum had asked her to marry him? Why hadn't she told them. Probably because she thought we'd react the way I did. He wanted her to be happy, but he wanted her to be happy with him. Man was he in trouble.  
  
Just then, the rest of the Gryffindors walked in from dinner. Ron was one of the last people through the portrait hole.  
  
"Ay mate!" he cried to Harry. "What's with the long face?" he added, seeing Harry's glum expression.  
  
"I just kissed Hermione," he said, turning to face Ron.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" he shouted. Everybody looked around, but he didn't notice. "YOU KISSED HERMIONE!?!?!?!"  
  
"Shut up," snarled Harry tightly as the others began to cheer. "Yes I kissed Hermione. And she kissed me back. And I almost swallowed her tongue." he added, fighting a laugh at the look disgust on Ron's face. He was still at the stage where he thought kissing was disgusting, depending on whether or not he was the one being kissed.  
  
"What about Krum?" asked Ron, much more quietly, but he needn't have bothered. Everyone was engaged in their own private conversations. Some more private then others. "Did she break up with him finally?"  
  
"No," sighed Harry. "We were talking about Krum. When I came in she was singing that song by the Backstreet Boys. You know, 'remember when, never needed each other. The best of friends like sister and brother. Those days are gone, now I want you so much. The night is long, and I need your touch.' You know that one? Well I made a comment about how the brother and sister part sounded like her and I. And she said that she doubted whether I would want her touch out of all the girls in the wizarding world. And, we just kinda got caught in the moment, and kissed. Twice. But anyway, after we kissed, she said we shouldn't do that again, because she felt like a scarlet woman. So I yelled at her about how badly Krum could be treating her, and she stormed out in tears."  
  
"Smooth move ace," commented Ron. "You should definately not have said that."  
  
"You are so helpful," said Harry sarcastically. "But that's not the worst of it. After I asked her how she knew that he cared about her, she said 'Because you only propose to people you care about.'"  
  
"Ouch," said Ron, grinning bleakly.  
  
"Tel me about it," agreed Harry. "But it was only a kiss, right? I mean, just because we kissed, doesn't mean that I'm in love with Hermione or anything, does it?" he asked, hoping for some answers.  
  
Ron was quiet for a few minutes. By this time, most everyone had left the common room. When Ron still didn't speak up, Harry said, "That wasn't a rhetorical question ya know."  
  
"Yeah, I know," said Ron nodding. "But I'm not sure you'll like my answer."  
  
"Shoot," commanded Harry;he would take whatever advice Ron had to give.  
  
"Well, honestly, you sound like a love-sick puppy," said Ron, uncertainly. "If you're that serious about her, you should apoligise, and be happy that she's happy, even if it's not with you."  
  
"You're right," said Harry firmly.  
  
"I am?" said Ron, looking a little surprised.  
  
"Mmmm-hmm" said Harry, grinning. "I didn't like your advice." With that, he hit Ron with the pillow he was leaning on.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
The Girls' Dormitories  
Hermione ran up the stairs, sobbing. When she arrived in the dorms, she threw herself onto her bed and wrenched the curtains shut behind her. A few minutes later, she heard the door slam open. She jerked in surprise. She must have been nearly asleep.  
  
"Hermione, you awake?" asked a voice she recognized as that of Parvati Patil.  
  
"I am now," she said grumpily.  
  
"We brought you some dinner," Lavender Brown said softly. "Are you OK Hermi?" she added as Hermione pulled back the curtains, and showed them her tear-stained face.  
  
"Not really. Thanks," Hermione said as she took the plate of food from Lavender.  
  
"What's up?" said Parvati concernedly.  
  
"Who's up?" added Lavender, recognizing the signs of one who has just been dumped.  
  
"Harry," said Hermione, close to tears again.  
  
"What, you two fight again? What's new with that?" asked Parvati, forever willing to be the first to have the wrong answer to everything.  
  
"You fell for him, didn't you?" asked Lavender gently.  
  
"I more than fell for him," said Hermione, silent tears coursing down her cheeks. "I nearly choked on his tongue. And then I told him I couldn't kiss him any more because it felt like I was cheating on Viktor."  
  
"You told Harry Potter that you couldn't kiss him again because of some guy halfway around the world?" asked Parvati incredulously.  
  
"Yeah," admitted Hermione sadly. Now that she thought about it, she couldn't believe how stupid she had been. She had had him wrapped around her little finger, and she had pushed him away. Was she crazy??? She put down the fork-full of potatoes that she had lifted to her lips. "Do you think I should marry Viktor?"  
  
The other girls gaped at her. "Your going to ask him to ask you to marry him?" asked Parvati, dumbstruck.  
  
"Stop trying to think Parvati, before you leak stupid juices everywhere," said Lavender harshly. Parvati stuck her tongue out at her and got into bed.  
  
"So what are you gonna do?" Lavender asked, willing to help if it was needed.  
  
"I don't know. Pretend it never happened, I s'pose," sid Hermione dully. "If I say I've never kissed him, people will believe it, don't you think? I mean, every girl would kill to get a taste of that boy's tongue, so why would I lie about it, right? After all it was just a kiss, wasn't it? I mean, it doesn't mean I'm in love with him or anything, does it?"  
  
"Do you really want me to answer that?" asked Lavender.  
  
"If you want to," said Hermione. She would take any and all advice she could get.  
  
"Well, you sound to me like a star-crossed lover," My advice is:apoligize to him for being so mean. If he really loves you, he'll be big and be happy that you're happy, even though it's not with him. If you love him, you should tell Viktor about it."  
  
"I am NOT telling Viktor that I kissed Harry behind his back," said Hermione firmly, resuming her supper. "And I am not in love with him."  
  
"Whatever you say Hermi," sighed Lavender. "I'm going to bed. Come on. We have classes tomorrow. Potions first thing."  
  
Hermione groaned. She had forgotten about tomorrow. Oh well, she thought glumly, I'll just have to get on with it. 


	5. Corresponding Dreams

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters! How often do I have to tell you?!?!?! I only own Alice Granger.  
  
A/N This is a really short chapter. It's basically just the dreams of Harry and Hermione after their talks with their friends. Don't worry, though. I will post the next chapter immedietly after this one. It'll alternate between Harry's and Hermione's POV. OK, crappy title I know, but I couldn't think of anything else.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Chapter 5-Corresponding Dreams  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I was standing on what seemed like a battlefield. Looking around, I saw hundreds of corpses. Many of them I recognized. Ron was laying only a few feet away from me, a huge gash down his chest. Neville was near him, sprawled on the ground, his left arm missing.Lavender was a hundred yards off, a dagger through her chest. The Weasly twins were next to each other, for once not grinning. As I turned around, I saw all of my friends, laying in horrible disarray. They were all dead.  
  
I soon realized that everyone was not dead. Harry and Viktor were nowhere to be seen. Had they been captured? Were they far away, where I couldn't see them? But that didn't seem possible. No matter how far away they were, I could clearly see the faces of everyone one on the field.  
  
I turned around again, looking for an end to the horrible scene. Over the horizen came three figures, one in a black robe, and the mask of a Death Eater. Two floating in the air above him. I knew at once who the masked wizard was;it was Voldemort. As he came closer, I recognized the two others as Harry and Viktor. They were not dead, but I could tell they would be any moment.  
  
Around my neck hung a tiny crystal vial of some type of potion. I somehow knew that the potion would cure anything, but there was only enough for one person.  
  
I looked at Voldemort, and he spoke in a cold voice. "Which will you save, Mudblood? You can only work your magic on one. The other will die. Choose carefully. Who do you care for more??"  
  
I walked over to them to inspect their conditions. First I knelt in front of Harry. "Are you alright?" I asked him worriedly. I expected him to beg for me to save him, to swear that he loved me, but he did nothing of the sort. What he did do, I was most definately not expecting.  
  
"Please, Hermione," he moaned. "Get out of here. It doesn't matter what you do. He will kill us all. It is better for Krum and I to die than for all of us to die. I do love you. That's why you cannot try to save us. He will kill you, and I can't let that happen."  
  
"But I love you both," I insisted. "I can't live without one of you in my life."  
  
"''Tis better to have loved and lost than never loved at all,'" he quoted. And I knew he was right. Even if I did manage to choose between them, I would never make it out alive.  
  
I went to Viktor, to see if he could somehow get away. But no, his leg was broken, and I realized that I could not save either of them.  
  
"Please, Her-me-own-ninny," he whispered. "Save me! I love you! Potter doesn't love you. He should not matter to you. Remember our promise, that ve vould alvays be true. Remember, just before you vent back to Inkland last summer."  
  
As he spoke, it suddenly occured to me. Now I knew why I had kissed Harry, and why I had not wanted it to end. I loved Harry Potter. "You don't love me," I hissed to Viktor. "If you really loved me, you would tell me to save myself, like Harry did."  
  
"Time's up!" cried Voldemort. "You did not choose, now they shall both die!!"  
  
"No!" I ran to Harry. "Harry! I love you! God I love you! I always have!"  
  
"Too late now!" screeched Voldemort, and raised Harry and Viktor into the air. "Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra!" he cried.  
  
Harry fell to the ground at my feet, dead. I backed away, unable to believe it. I turned around and ran. I ran and didn't stop. But I couldn't get away from the cold, cruel laugh of Voldemort.  
**********************  
I suddenly found myself on the floor of my dormitory, panting as though I had been running. I quickly looked to the other beds in the room. Yes, Parvati and Lavender were sound asleep, their dreams untroubled.  
  
I had to find out if Harry was OK. I ran down the stairs in my robe and nightdress towards the boys' dorms. I quietly flung open the door. Harry was sitting up in bed panting.  
  
"Hermione!" he whispered happily. "You're alive!"  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Harry's POV  
  
"Hermione?" I whispered.(Now remember, this is Harry's POV, so Hermione isn't talking to herself.)"Where are you?"  
  
"Over here," she called weakly. "Help me Harry. Ron's here too. He's unconsious, I think. Oh please don't be dead Ron!"  
  
I ran over toward Hermione's voice. In the wake of my wand light, I could just make out two figures standing a few metres away, their hands over their heads. As I got closer, I realized that Hermione's and Ron's hands were chained to the wall above their heads. Ron wasn't dead, but he was unmistakably under the effects of the Stunning Spell. I couldn't figure out how hermione of all people wouldn't have known what was wrong with Ron. I put it off as fatigue.  
  
"Hermione!" I cried. "What happened to you?"  
  
"It's no use Harry," she said, a cold expression on her face as I struggled with the chains holding her. "There's no way to save your precious Mudblood."  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked, more than a little scared. "I will get you and Ron out alive."  
  
"No, you won't," she replied, grinning in a very unHermione-like way. "At this very moment, Death Eaters of the dark lord are Apparating around you. You will be dead in a matter of seconds. And there's nothing you can do about it."  
  
"Who are you?" I whispered, for now I new that this couldn't be Hermione. "What did you do to Hermione? If you hurt her, I'll..."  
  
"Harry!" cried out Hermione. She looked like it was costing her every ounce of strength she had left to speak. "Imperius...captured....not true..you can...save....I..faith..you"  
  
There was a horrible scream of fury. "Stupid mudblood!" it cried. Then, "Crucio!"  
  
Hermione's screams filled my ears. I wanted to help her, to ease her pain, but I could not. Eight heavily armed Death Eaters had snuck up on me from behind and grabbed me. I couldn't get loose, try as I might.  
  
Hermione suddenly stopped screaming, and the Death Eaters let me go. Hermione's chains began to loosen, and I hurried to catch her before she fell. She was panting heavily, and I could see that she was still in great pain. I knew what she was feeling, and I wanted to be able to make it stop.  
  
"Harry," she panted. "I do have faith in you. You can kill him. Avenge my death."  
  
"No," I said, begining to sob. (A/N say it with me now:Awwwww!!) "You can't die, I need you. I love you Hermione Granger! I love you!" (A/N now repeat:Awwwwwwwwwww!!!!)  
  
"I will die," she said weakly. "Voldemort was right about one thing:you can't save me Harry. I'm too far gone already."  
  
"You will not die Hermione!" I cried out firmly.  
  
"Yes I will," she replied stubbornly. "But remember this:I will always love you. Please get on with your life. I died to save you. Don't you dare try to return the favor."  
  
I slowly bent down to kiss her. But when my lips touched her lips, they were already cold and lifeless. She was gone.  
  
I stood up and ran away from the horrible sight of her dead body, which was already rotting away at unhuman speed.  
  
I ran  
  
and ran...  
  
and ran...  
  
and ran...  
  
and ran...  
  
and ran...  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
I sat up in bed, panting. I reached for my glasses and put them on.  
  
The door was suddenly flung open. It was Hermione.  
  
"Hermione!" I whispered happily. "You're alive!"  
*****************************  
A/N I know it wasn't that great of a chapter, but I told you it was gonna be short. I think this fic is turning out really well. I need some help. Btw, from now on, I'll probably only thank SIGNED reveiws, unless they have a lot of heart to them. Oh! And I need votes on which story you want me to continue first. Keep in mind that Peg is the first part in a trilogy, so that will probably take quite a while anyways. I will still work on all of them, but only one will get my full attention. I will only work on the others if I get a blast of lighening through my brain.(aka, an inspiration) I'll still read reveiws on all stories!!!!  
Thanx to:  
  
White Lady-That was so sweet. It tells you feeling so easily!  
E.C.R. Potter-I like the way your mind works! Don't worry, they will either kiss some more because they're both so happy that the other is alive, or they will sit down and have a looooooooooong talk.  
love-You asked for more, you got more!  
amy potter-Hermione probably won't dump Krum for a while, because he hasn't shown up yet.  
josh-sorry!I don't send e-mails a lot.  
AznGolDragonGod-Krum proposed to Hermione, to clear up your PBs  
Karen-You bet this will get exciting!Keep reading plz!!!!!  
PiPPen's Gurl-You know perfectly well where I'm going from there! I told you last week when you spent the night here! And I already read chappie 2. You need to work on loooooooooonger chappies Gurl!!!  
Lolo-I'm glad you think they're gettin' better. I personally thought it was kinda dumb, but, if you insist!!;)  
fawkes75-Thank you! 


	6. I Hate You Harry Potter

Disclaimer:What do you think?!?!?!?!?!  
  
A/N WARNING!! WANRING!! WARNING!! There is nothing even close to fluff here. Just pure, solid, (though momentary)hate. Remember, Hermione has to officially break up with Krum *shudders*. I hope you like this installment.  
******************************  
Chapter 6-I Hate You Harry Potter  
  
Recap  
Hermi POV  
  
I suddenly found myself on the floor of my dormitory, panting as though I had been running. I quickly looked to the other beds in the room. Yes, Parvati and Lavender were sound asleep, their dreams untroubled.  
  
I had to find out if Harry was OK. I ran down the stairs in my robe and nightdress towards the boys' dorms. I quietly flung open the door. Harry was sitting up in bed panting.  
  
"Hermione!" he whispered happily. "You're alive!"  
  
Harry POV  
  
I sat up in bed, panting. I reached for my glasses and put them on.  
  
The door was suddenly flung open. It was Hermione.  
  
"Hermione!" I whispered happily. "You're alive!"  
************************************  
My POV  
  
"So are you!" whispered Hermione, just as happily.  
  
Harry said, "Why are you here?"  
  
"I had a horrible dream," she said, remembering just how bad it had been. "And I just had to come see-what's wrong?" she added at the look on Harry's face.  
  
"I had a dream too," he whispered.  
  
"About Voldemort?" she asked quietly.  
  
Harry looked up at her, shocked. "What?" she asked curiously.  
  
"You said his name, that's all," he replied, eyes wide. "I've just never heard you say it before."  
  
"What, no one but you can say it?" she asked testily.  
  
"No!" he said. "I just never heard you say it before, that's all. Besides, Sirius and Dumbledore say it too."  
  
Hermione smiled and said, "I suppose you're right. So tell me all about your dream."  
  
Harry told her, not bothering to censor out the parts where he had confessed his undying love to the dying Hermione, as well as the kissing bit. It was, after all only a dream.  
  
When he had finished, Hermione's face was one of pure shock. "I died?" she whispered, horror-struck.  
  
"Well, yeah," said Harry guiltily. "But it was just a dream."  
  
"But your subconsious killed me off," she insisted. "But then again, you died in my dream too."  
  
"I did?" Harry said huskily. He had suddenly realized just how close they were.  
  
"Yeah," admitted Hermione. "But it was only because Voldemort killed you before I could save you."  
  
Their lips were now millimetres apart. They leaned closer for a kiss and......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***********************************  
A/N I think this is an exellent place to end the fic, don't you? Leave you all to your own imaginations.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
JUST KIDDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OK....if you insist *gagging in the death grips of angry readers'*  
**********************************************************  
They jumped as Neville gave great, grunting snore.  
  
"Damnit Neville," cursed Harry quietly.  
  
"I'm glad he did that," said Hermione.  
  
Harry looked up at her in shock. "What? Why?"  
  
"Because we need to talk," she insisted. "As much as I'd like nothing more than to ravage you right here and now, I can't."  
  
"Why not?" asked Harry slyly. "I'm all for the idea."  
  
Hermione groaned. "Oh please don't say things like that Harry. I'm having a hard enough time as it is!"  
  
"Sorry," Harry said smiling. "So what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"It's about Viktor," Hermione began, but Harry stopped her.  
  
"Look, I know you need to be true to him and all that, and I respect that, but I need to kiss you. It's very important to my health!" Harry insisted.  
  
"What does snogging have to do with how healthy you are?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"If I don't kiss you, I'll go insane!!!!!" Harry said.  
  
He must have said it a bit too loudly, because Ron rolled over, only 1/8 awake, and said groggily, "You tell 'er 'arry. 'oever she is, you get that kiss. 'member what I tolja. 'specially 'f'it's.......zzzzzzzzzzz"  
  
But Harry and Hermione never found out what he was going to say, because at that presise moment, he fell asleep again.  
  
Without realizing it, they both let out the breath that they had been holding.  
  
"Harry, it's not just that," continued Hermione, whispering very quietly now, so as not to wake anyone else up. "What I said in the common room. Viktor did propose to me."  
  
"Did you accept?" asked Harry, concerned more for his sanity then for Krum's.  
  
Hermione said something that sounded very much like the same 'mimble wimble' Uncle Vernon had used when speaking to Hagrid.  
  
"Did you accept?" repeated Harry urgently.  
  
"Yes," muttered Hermione.  
  
"Hermione!" gasped Harry. "You're only sixteen! You can't marry him! It's illegal! He's like twenty." (A/N I don't know what the UK laws are, but in the states, anyone under 18 dating someone over 18 can be filed as statutory rape, so I'm gonna go with that, even though I don't know what freakin' bleep bleepity bleepy bleep statutory rape is.)  
  
"Yes I can," she said firmly. "We're eloping at the end of the seventh year, and you cannot stop us."  
  
"Do you wanna bet?" he whispered furiously. "I have a lot of tricks up my sleeve Hermione Granger. If I try, I can break you two up. I may even be able to get you back."  
  
"I was never yours!" she said, quietly but visiously. "How dare you presume to tell me that I was ever yours."  
  
"Last night, when we kissed," Harry insisted. "You wanted that as much as I did. You said so yourself."  
  
"You're right!" Hermione hissed. "I did want that! I still want it! But I have loyalty. I wouldn't expect you to know about that! I don't want to hurt Viktor. He was right about eloping and he was right about you!" she was screaming now. "All you ever wanted was to get me in bed! I hate you Harry Potter!! I hate you!"  
  
"GET OUT!!!!!!!!" he bellowed pointing at the door. "GET OUT NOW!!"  
  
"All right I will!" she screeched. "I wish I'd never laid eyes on you. I should've let you die in that fire room in the first year!!"  
  
Harry looked at her, shocked. So did almost every other Gryffindor, who had crowded around the door, where they had gathered when they heard Harry and Hermione shouting.  
  
Harry stood there, refusing to believe what he had just heard. 'She wishes I were dead?' the question repeated itself over and over in Harry's mind. He was seething, but but next he spoke, it was quiet, but deadly cold. "Get out," he said simply. "I don't ever want to see your face again."  
  
"Harry," she pleaded. "I-I didn't mean..."  
  
"Get out." he repeated.  
  
Hermione ran out, of the room, sobbing hysterically. Harry's face switched instantly to a look of guilt, but turned emotionless as 'She wants me dead.' race through his mind again.  
  
"Parvati, Lavender, Ginny," he said swiftly. "Go take care of her. Make sure she doesn't do anything drastic."  
  
"What would she do, kill herself for you?" said Parvati, very rudely and sarcastically.  
  
"No," said Harry. "She needs to vent. Go listen to her. And," he added with a slight smile, "If she's trying to think of the most painful way to kill me when you get there, please tell me in the morning."  
  
Parvati and Lavender left the room muttering, "He'd deserve it,"  
  
Ginny, however remained. "Harry," she began, but Harry cut her off.  
  
"Go talk to her," he said. "You're her best friend, and she needs a best friend right now."  
  
Ginny nodded, and left followed Pavati and Lavender out of the room.  
  
To the rest of the Gryffindors, Harry said, "Go to bed, there's nothing to see here. Good night, all of you." With that, he promptly closed the door in their faces.  
  
"That could've gone worse," commented Ron from his bed where he sat.  
  
There was suddenly a loud screaming from the other side of the wall.  
  
"Man, Hermione's making an auful lot of noise," said Harry gloomily. "What's the betting she's making little statues of my head and blowing them into a billion pieces?"  
  
"She's not making that much noise," said Ron. "You can barely hear her."  
  
Harry looked at his best friend in exasperation. "Ron," he sighed. "The walls are made of three-foot-thick granite."  
**********************************************  
OK. This probably wasn't the loooooooooooooooooooooong talk you were expecting, but too bad for you. They will get together in the end, though. Maybe......hehehe..........  
  
Btw, from now on, I'll probably only thank SIGNED reveiws, unless they have a lot of heart to them. Oh! And I need votes on which story you want me to continue first. Keep in mind that Peg is the first part in a trilogy, so that will probably take quite a while anyways. I will still work on all of them, but only one will get my full attention. I will only work on the others if I get a blast of lighening through my brain.(aka, an inspiration) I'll still read reveiws on all stories!!!! 


	7. The Next Day

Disclaimer:I don't own any HP characters, Ms. Rowling does. The Backstreet Boys own themselves, and I invented Alice Granger, so if you want to use her in your story, it's gonna cost ya $$$$  
  
A/N The last chapter was kinda angsty, and this one might have some more. This is basically the next day, and how mad Harry was at her. Now don't get mad at me. You'd be mad too, if the person you were in love with told you that they wished you were dead. In this chapter, words between asterisks are the words of Harry's subconcious, words in bold are his concience, and italics are still his thoughts. Just think of his concience as his shoulder angel, and his subconcious as his shoulder devil.  
*******************************  
Chapter 7-The Next Day  
  
Harry couldn't sleep that night. He had the dream again. Different ones too. Byt Hermione always died in the end, or sometimes the beginning. He finally gave up trying to sleep. He got up and did a bit of homework. After a while he got extremely bored, and looked at his watch.  
  
"5:37," he muttered to himself. "Might as well get dressed, I s'pose."  
  
Harry got out of bed and put on his jeans, sweater, and Hogwarts robes. After tying his sneakers, he packed up his homework and trudged down to the common room. He was hungry from tossing and turning all night.  
  
Harry went down to the Great Hall to find that the doors were firmly shut and locked.  
  
Oh well, he thought as he went slowly up to Gryffindor Tower. I'll just do some more homework while I wait for Ron.  
  
He did. When he got through the portrait of the Fat Lady, he got his bag and sat down at one of the tables. He got quite a lot of work done. Harry suspected that his subconcious was trying as hard as possible not to think about Hermione.  
  
After getting all of his Defense Against the Dark Arts and Tranfiguration homework done, as well as his Herbology assignment and his essay for Professer Binns on 'Why Muggles Refuse to Notice Magic',he checked his watch again to see if breakfast might be ready yet. It was 7:55. breakfast would start in about ten minutes.  
  
At 7:59 he was beginning to think about Hermione, however hard his subconcious fought against it.   
  
Her beautiful cinnamon eyes, he thought. Those soft, kissable-  
  
NO! his subconcious screamed at him. You will not think of her! She wants you dead remember?  
  
*You both said things you didn't mean, and you know it!* Harry's concience said firmly. *You love her! You have to apologize.*  
  
I should just forgive her, he thought dreamily. We were both really mad after all. I'm sure she didn't mean it.  
  
Yes she did! his subconcious insisted. She meant every word she said! She's never cared about you! She just gets her kicks from breaking boy's hear-  
  
Don't you dare talk about Hermione like that!!! Harry screamed at himself.  
  
*That's the ticket Harry,* his consience said proudly. *You tell 'im*  
  
You could have been a little nicer to her too!!! Harry continued. You started it, anyway. You brought up the whole 'I can get you away from him' thing! It's your fault you aren't speaking to each other!!  
  
Then why haven't you spoken to her yet? Eh? replied his subconcious smugly.  
  
Because it's too early, he replied quickly.  
  
You know she's awake, it went on. You hate her. Admit it!  
  
Go away!!! Harry screamed into every recess of his mind. Get out of my head!!!!  
  
Ok, OK, sheesh! said his subconcious hastily. Just trying to help.  
  
OUT!!  
  
His head was very quiet. More thought of Hermione's beauty and gracefulness jump into his mind, uncalled.  
  
Harry let out a cry of exasperation. "Why can't I stop thinking about her?!?!" he yelled to no one in particular.  
  
"Think of who?" asked Ron from the foot of the staircase. "Hermione?"  
  
"No," said Harry sarcastically, "The Ugly Duckling. Who do you think? Of course Hermione!"  
  
"Why don't you just go tell her you're sorry for whatever you did to make her mad?" Ron suggested, ready to run if Harry was about to have another famous tantrum.  
  
"I don't need to apoligize!" Harry cried. "I wasn't the one who said I should've let her die!!"  
  
"No," said Ron cautiously. "But you must've done something to make her mad enought to say that."  
  
At that moment, Hermione walked down the stairs, fully dressed. Her eyes were rather red, but Harry ignored them. Even with red eyes she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. And that counted for a lot. The unicorns Hagrid had shown them last year had made Harry think that nothing was beautiful, except them.  
  
"Harry?" it was Ron.  
  
"What?" said Harry jumping out of his trance.  
  
"Why were you staring at her like that?" asked Ron curiously.  
  
"Because for a second I thought she looked nice," he said, trying as hard as possible not to break down into sobs from trying to hurt his Hermione.(A/N weird thought, huh? Harry crying is a very pathetic picture.) "But then she looked at me."  
  
"I thought you never wanted to see my face again?" asked Hermione coldly. "It seemed to me that you were looking at it pretty hard."  
  
Harry looked stunned and hurt at the same time. That look mede Hermione's heart melt, but she refused to let it show.  
  
Harry grabbed his bag and pulled Ron out into the corrider. He pulled him all the way down to the Great Hall, where he let go of Ron's wrist so he could eat his breakfat. That morning was the fastest Harry had ever eaten at Hogwarts. By the time the mail had come, he was done and on his way out.  
  
"Harry!" called Ron. "You've got, an owl. No, wait, three, four.....now five. Blimey! You'd better get over here. One of them's a Howler! Wait, no! I don't believe this. It's a Valentine."  
  
Now Harry spun around. "It's December! Who'd send a Valentine in Decem-" but he stopped, realizing who had sent the cards.  
  
He rushed to the table. Several of the Gryffindors cheered, thinking that the fight between Harry and Hermione was over. But when Harry had opened all the letters, (A/N If you want to know what they said, ask in a reveiw, and I'll add another chapter.)he gathered them up, along with the roses the Valentine had sprouted the instant he'd opened it, and made confetti out of them. He walked swiftly over to Hermione, and dumped them on top of her.  
  
"What the-! Harry wait!" she called after him. "I'm sorry!"  
  
Harry was almost to the door when he stopped and spun around. "You're sorry?!?!?!" he repeated furiously. "You tell me at three o' clock in the morning that you are going to elope with Viktor Krum, that you wish I had died in the first year, and that all I wanted was to get you in bed, and you have the audacity to send me four cards and a Valentine, and think that will make a difference?!?!?!?!?!?! You said that you wished I was dead!!! Flowers are not going to change that! You're gonna have to try a lot harder then that if you want me to forgive you!"  
  
Hermione fell to her knees, sobbing. "I am trying!!" she screeched to his retreating back. "I can't stand not talking to you!! Get back here you coward! I want things to be the way they were!"  
  
Harry turned around slowly, and gave her the look he usually only reserved for Malfoy, Snape, and Voldemort. "What about Vicky? Hmmm? I thought you had loyalty."  
  
"Harry, please," she cried, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Harry leaned down next to her, and his features softened considerably. "It's killing me to do this to you Hermione," he whispered, but the whole hall was listening intently, and they caught every word. As the crowd began to cheer again, Harry raised a hand so he could speak to Hermione. "But then again, that's exactly what you want, isn't it?"  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry," Hermione was bawling, more from Harry's verbal abuse then anything now.  
  
"Stop snivelling Granger. You don't cry in public, remember?"  
  
Hermione gasped, and looked as shocked as if Harry had hit her. So did the rest of the hall. Only the Slytherins called her 'Granger'.  
  
Harry walked calmly out of the Great Hall, and towards his first class. Double Potions, his favorite.  
**********************  
Fate, perhaps, was not on his side that day. Or maybe Snape had just decided to rub a little salt into his wounds. But in any case, when he arrived in the dungeons that day, the only seat was next to Hermione. Harry noticed that everybody was sitting boy/girl Gryffindor/Slytherin with two to a table. Ron was with Pansy Parkinson. Seamus had Mullicent Bullstrode, and poor Lavender was paired with Goyle.  
  
"Potter!" hissed Snape from behind him. "You are late. Sit! And five points from Gryffindor."  
  
Turning to the rest of the class he said, "Today, we will be making," he paused to smile at Harry, "Love Potions. You will be making them with your partners. The recipe can be found on page four hundred and fourty-three of Deadly, Dasterdly, and Devious Potions. You will all carfeully brew you potions, and then, you will test them. If yu do it correctly, you will spend the rest of the day singing love songs and other revolting nonsense to your partner."  
  
Harry and Hermione turned very pale at the thought of what would happen if they did it correctly.  
  
"And before you get any ideas, Potter and Granger," Snape added. "If your potion is not done correctly, you will be force-fed my Love Potion. And believe me, that is a concentrated formula. I have never given it to anyone in its undilluted state, but I believe it may result in a, ahem, shall we say, Harry Jr.?"  
  
Hermione opened her mouth in outraged, but closed it again as Harry's heel connected with her shin. "Don't push it," he muttered. "We'll just have to have some of Hagrid's fudge for lunch or something."  
  
As they began to unload the necessary ingredients, Hermione said quietly, "Why did you have to tell the whole hall that I'm marrying Viktor?"  
  
"Why did you have to wish that I was dead?" Harry countered.  
  
"Oh, this again," Hermione sighed. "Harry I'm really, really sorry. I was mad when I said that. I didn't really mean it."  
  
"Prove it," said Harry simply. "That hurt me, OK? That hurt a lot. You are one of my best friends. Friends don't tell friends that they should die."  
  
"I didn't say that, and you know it," whispered Hermione. "I said I should have left you to die."  
  
"It's the same thing," Harry insisted bitterly. "I don't care what you say, you wished that I was dead."  
  
All the time they were talking, they had been working on the Love Potion. Snape broke the silence of the class by saying, "You should all have finished by now. Potter! Granger! I want you to test your's first."  
  
Harry took a deep breath and added the last ingredient to Hremione's glass: a kiss blown from his own lips. To his surprise, it turned deepest green, the color of his eyes. Hermione did the same to Harry's goblet of potion. It turned a deep, blood red. At the same time, they raised the glasses to their lips, and drank.  
  
The effect was instintaneus. Harry suddenly began to wonder why he and Hermione were fighting at all. He resisted the urge to throw his arms around her neck and kiss her passionatly. He could tell that she was fighting the potion as well.  
  
"Stop fighting the effects this instant!" screamed Snape in outrage.  
  
Harry's head was hurting now. He supposed this was what happened when you tried to ignore a potion. Hermione was looking much worse then he was though. Harry thought she was about to faint, and moved a bit closer to her. The ache in his head eased a little. Suddenly Hermione fell over into his arms. She had fainted.  
  
Snape screamed in fury. "Malfoy! Take her to the Hospital Wing."  
  
Harry handed Hermione's limp form to Malfoy, and tried to sit down, but somehow found himself following ten paces behind Malfoy and Hermione.  
  
"Potter! Come back here right now!" cried Snape.  
  
"Does it look to you like I'm walking?!!" yelled Harry. Indeed, his arms were crossed, and planted his feet firmly on the floor. But he was being dragged along behind Hermione. "I think we did the potion wrong." he called as he was dragged out the door.  
  
Snape then did the unthinkable; he smiled. "No, you did it quite right," he said. "If the kiss you added to her goblet was one of true love, you will not be able to leave her side until the potion wears off. In about twelve hours."  
  
Harry held on to the door frame as tightly as he could as Malfoy carried Hermione down the corrider. But soon he found himself riding along the floor behind them, his bum getting more and more coated with dust.  
  
"Perhaps you should carry her, Potter," said Snape evilly. "However, if you do not arrive at the hospital wing in a reasonable amout of time, evey closet and broom cupboard in this castle will be searched thouroughly. Am I understood?"  
  
Harry nodded and took Hermione from Malfoy. As soon as he touched her, his headache, which had been almost unbearable all the time he had been trying to stay away from her, vanished.  
**************************************  
Madam Pomfrey was standing over Hermione, looking disgusted. "Why didn't he tell you children not to fight the potions' effects! He shouldn't even be having you brew this! Everyone knows that if this potion isn't brewed right, its effects can be permanent" (A/N Dun, dun, duhhhh!!!!!!!!!! Sorry! Back to the story.)  
  
"Yes, that's wonderful," said Harry impatiently. "But will Hermione be alright?"  
  
"Stop buzzing around me boy!" snapped Madam Pomfrey. "Just a moment."  
  
She bustled over to her office, and came out with a goblet filled to the brim with a blueish-red color. It smelled like the ladies' perfume section at the Muggle shops he had visited with Aunt Petunia.  
  
"Drink this," she commanded.  
  
"What is it?" asked Harry, not completely trusing Madam Pomfrey's concoctions, though they had helped him immensly on a number of occasions.  
  
"It will diminish the effects of the Love Potion."  
  
Harry drank. He instantly remembered how mad he was at Hermione. She wants you dead. Flashed through his mind again.  
  
"Can I go back to class now?" he asked.  
  
"Don't you want to carry her back?" asked Madam Pomfrey slyly.  
  
"NO!" shouted Harry. "I don't want to touch her!"  
  
"Why don't you want to touch the one you love?"  
  
"I don't love her," said Harry tightly. "Can I go back to class now?" he repeated.  
  
"Yes, but you'll have to carry her," said Madam Pomfrey angrily. "I should've left that Potion's effects on you!"  
  
So Harry carried her down to the dungeons. He set her down on her chair, and began to clean up the couldron they had used. When he had finished, he looked at the rest of the class, most of which were kissing their partner wildly, some even, ahem, *licking and biting*.  
*************************  
At lunch that, day, most Slytherin and Gryffindor sixth years were either at the wrong table making out with their partners from Potions that morning, or at the right table, making out witht their partners from Potions. Some were unaccounted for. *Wink, wink*  
  
Harry sat at the end of the table nearest the door. He was the only one not snogging with someone. He had picked a seat as far from Lavender and Goyle-more Goyle than Lavender-who were feircly kissing. The entire hall was more interested in the sixth years' behavior than in their plates of food.  
  
At the exact moment that Harry was about to visit the Library to get a bit more work done, Hermione came walking into the hall, looked around, and promptly sat herself down on Harry's lap. Most people in the hall turned their attention to Harry and the object on his lap. Only those most involved in their snogging activities paid them no heed.  
  
Harry was completely unaware of all the people watching him. He was more interested in figuring out how to get Hermione off of his lap.  
  
He was distracted from his thoughts by Hermione winding her fingers into his hair and whispering seductively in his ear, "Let's find a more private place for this."  
  
"Let's not and say we did," suggested Harry weakly. It was amazing how quickly his resolve to ignore Hermione could dissolve when she sat on his lap and tried to kiss him in front of everyone.  
  
"Anxious, are we?" asked Hermione coyly. "Alright then, let's play it your way." She swooped down on him and gave him the sweetest, most passionate kiss she could manage. Harry tried to pull away, but she was holding tightly to his shirt and hair.  
  
Everybody cheered. The fight had to be over now. But they were wrong. Very, very wrong.  
  
"Get the hell off me!" Harry screamed when Hermione finally cane up for air. "Go to Madam Pomfrey for an anti-Love Potion. NOW!!"  
  
Hermione got off his lap and trudged away.  
  
She came back a few minutes later and walked over to Harry.  
  
"I'm sorry," she mutteed looking very embarrassed. "I shouldn't have let myself get carried away."  
  
"It's OK," Harry admitted. "I snuck a kiss in the hospital wing after you fainted. You were just getting me back." He winked, and smiled. Their fight was temporarily forgotten. But they both knew that they would hate each other in the morning.  
******************************  
Harry went to Divination in high spirits that day. But when he looked into the crystal ball he was supposed to be gazing into, what he saw there shocked him beyond belief.  
  
Hermione stood, tied to a boulder. Voldemort stood in front of her, smiling evilly.  
  
"...know that you love him Mudblood, why don't you just admit it?"  
  
"I don't love him! I hate him!" she screeched.  
  
"Then you should have no problem with telling me where he is, should you?" Voldemort hissed.  
  
"Never," whispered Hermione. "I may hate him, but I'll always love him."  
  
Voldemort muttered something that sounded very much like "Women!" He raised his wand at Hermione and said "Crucio!"  
  
Harry flew off his chair backwards as his scar exploded with pain.  
  
"Potter!" cried Professer Trelawney in alarm. "What in earth is wrong?"  
  
"Bad headache," Harry lied quickly.  
  
"You seem to get an awful lot of headaches in my class, young man," she said, with a hint of a smile.  
  
"I know," said Harry, trying to look guilty. "I think I'm allergic to it." he muttered, so that only Ron, Dean, And Seamus could hear him.  
  
"I think, perhaps," said Trelawney mysteriously. "That you are more allergic to the magical perfumes of my class, then you are of the class itself."  
  
"Whoops," said Harry. "Need to get my speakers checked I think."  
**************************************  
At dinner that night, Harry sat at the oppisite end of the table from all the make out couples, who had resumed their positions from lunch. This meant sitting next to Hermione. They did not talk, but instead ate as though they hadn't noticed each other.  
********************  
Thay both had trouble falling asleep that night, but eventually, sleep found them.  
  
Hermione dreamed wonderful dreams about she and Harry. But Harry saw the vision from his crystal ball over and over. He woke up only once, in a cold sweat. As many times before, he rolled over and didn't remember the dream when he woke agian, several hours later. But he would remember it later that year. When he would have to save Hermione.  
**************  
A/N I'm sorry, but there will be no thanx on this page, though I enjoyed reading your reveiws. It's really late, and I'll flatter myself in saying that you would rather have me post it now with no thanx then in a week with them. Remember to vote on which story you want me to continue!!!! 


	8. Plans For the Week

A/N Now that's more like it! I put up my Author's note three days ago, and I already got a great response. Eighty-two to one hundred and twenty-one! I didn't know! I'm glad you all care so much.  
*********************************  
Chapter 9-Plans for the Week  
  
The next two weeks went on just the same as that day. He and Hermione didn't talk much, but they didn't yell either. Every day at breakfast, however, Harry got a new present or magical card from Hermione. The next day, he recieved a letter that sang love songs continuously. On Thursday, it was a friend for Hedwig, an owl named Hermes, according to the letter that accompanied him. Things continued like that, with Harry completely ignoring the cards as he ate his oatmeal. The most he did was send her a short apology note, via Hermes, for spilling her secret about their plans to elope. This caused another huge row, since the post-script on the letter said: 'I still think he's a jerk that's just using you.' It took quite a while for people to believe that it wasn't a love letter from Harry, because everyone had memorized Hermes' appearance for just such an occasion.  
  
"For the millionth time, why don't you just swallow your pride?" said Ron impatiently. "You know you want to talk to her again. You're just too stubborn to admit it."  
  
"And for the millionth time, Ron," said Harry, exasperatedly, "I'll accept her apology when I'm ready, and I'm not ready yet."  
  
"Harry if you don't hurry up, by the time you're ready to accept her apology, she'll be married with kids, and she'll have given up on you." argued Ron, as they walked towards the common room.  
  
It was the first day of the Christmas holidays. Most of the students had remained for The Dance, as it had become known, though a few had been ordered to come home by parents, mostly Muggles, who were worried the dance would become a reincarnation of their prom nights.*Wink, wink*  
  
"Ron, please," said Harry, getting a tad put out, "I'm just waiting for her to tell ME, not the entire school. All these-" he waved at the cards in his bag that he had recieved that morning, and at Hermes, who would not stop following him around. "It's just showing off. I appriciate it, certainly, and I'm gratful to know that she's willing to spend this much time thinking up things to send me, as well as spending this kind of money. But, I dunno-" he trailed off as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. "They're all just so, flashy. The presents aren't really from the heart. She probably ordered them from the back of Witch Weekly, or WhichWiz."  
  
"WhichWiz?" said Ron, clearly puzzled.  
  
"It's a teen magazine, all about the most beautiful wizards. It's mostly for girls. It's mainly quizes like 'Who's your perfect guy?' Stuff like that." explained Harry.  
  
"Sounds like something you'd be in," joked Ron.  
  
"Oh yeah, I've been in that mag plenty of times, let me tell you," said Harry, chuckling.  
  
"So what are you going to do about Hermione?" asked Ron, turning serious again. "You should invite her to the Dance."  
  
"Haha, no," said Harry.  
  
"Oh come on!" said Ron. "If you don't ask her, she'll ask you."  
  
"What are we going to do all week?" asked Harry, eager to change the subject. "Tomorrow we're going to Hogsmede, and Monday and Tuesday we have Quidditch practice. That leaves Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday open. The Dance is on Saturday night, and Sunday is Christmas. What to do, oh what to do?" he sighed, in mock concentration.  
  
"Well," said Ron, playing along, "We could spend Wednesday playing chess?"  
  
"No!" cried Harry. "I always lose!"  
  
"I think it's good for you to lose at somethings."  
  
"Be serious for a moment," started Harry, but Ron inturrupted.  
  
"Yeah! We could visit Snuffles!"  
  
"Shhhhhh!" whispered Harry frantically, checking to make sure no one was in ear shot. "We can't, he's in Asia."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"We could...nah, nobody'd want to," muttered Harry.  
  
"What?" asked Ron. "I don't care how stupid it is, let's just try it;I'm dying of boredom."  
  
"We could have...." here he paused for emphesis, "a snowball fight!"  
  
"Sweet!" cried Ron. "Come on! Let's go talk to the others!"  
*********************************************  
I'm sorry this is so short, but I can't think of anything to write about, and I want to get this chap loaded. There is a faver I need to ask you: I think I'm gonna have to kill someone off, the story is just to boring. If you could, please tell me who you think is the most useless character in this story (Krum DOES NOT COUNT), and also, I think I need to bring a dead person back to life, but I need a way to do that, without contradicting Dumbledore saying, "No spell can reawaken the dead." I just want to say thanx to all reveiwers, espesially:  
  
Jess-i don't think krum will be insane, per se, but he will be very mad by the time i get done with him! (You KNOW what I mean, PiPPen)  
  
maya, even though yer reveiw was chapter 3-Thank you for that note, but I'll have you know that I know three boys who sing alto, not trying to be rude.  
  
hannah-sorry, but they won't make up for a couple of chapters.  
  
tom riddle-Don't worry, they will end up together, and it will get quite angsty before it gets romantic, then angsty again, then romantic.  
  
sam-I'm glad you don't think I'm crazy! I think I might use yer idea, if that's OK, but I need to alter it a little.  
  
lauriena-You are crazy, but hmmm....that is a very plausible option. I think I might use it as an alternate ending.  
  
DarkIllusion-Duh! The point of an angsty ending is to be sad!!  
  
ECR Potter-I don't really care if I skipped the periods, I never have before. Anyway, has anyone ever told you to be a psychiatrist? Cause you should be.  
  
PiPPen-I thank you most deeply for the heartfelt, Sweet-Valley-style disagreement to my idea.  
  
Sara Hillen of Gryffindor-FYI:if you ever review again, I'm going to write Sara of Gryffindor, because that name is just too long. That rocks!!!! (I mean the review, but yer names cool 2!)  
  
slider89-Sheesh! chill! You are gonna give yerself a stroke/heartattack thingy!  
  
moonbunny-I love your name. I might use Limp Biscuit (btw, you spelled it wrong) if i knew who they/he/she/manly girl/girly man/it was 


	9. In Which Hermione Gets Wet, and Other Th...

A/N: Wow!!! I can't believe this story has actually hit the double digits!!! Would you believe that this was originally a single-chapter songfic????? Well, believe it, 'cause it's true!!!! I thought my original idea for the story was neat, but I like this one even better. First it was just going to be a songfic, like I said. Then, it was going to be a multi chapter songfic, with a stanza at the end of each chapter. Now it's this: A way-to-long-so-hurry-up-and-finish-it-because-I-want-to-know-what-happens-next-fic. Wow, that takes a looooong time to write!!! But I want 155 reviews befor I post the next chapter.  
**********************************  
Chapter 10-In Which the Hermione Gets Wet, and Something Else Happens(Get Your Minds OUT of the Gutter!!!!!)  
  
The Gryffindors were all up for the idea of a snowball fight, and rushed to the dormitories to get their coats and such.  
  
Ten minutes after Harry and Ron had burst into the common room with the proposition of a snowbal fight, all Gryffindors were in front of the school, bundles up, and looking like multicolored marshmallows.  
  
"OKAY!" shouted George, to get their attention. "Everybody get a section of snow. You have two minutes to make your weapons of destruction."  
  
Everybody scrambled to get to fresh snow, free of Ms. Norris' trademark. Soon, they all had a large pile of snowballs, except for Neville, who was having some trouble getting them to stick together.  
  
"Three," cried George, "Two..one..GO!!!"  
  
The snow instantly began to fly, and serving as a very good 'smoke screen' for any teachers who might not like their fighting tactics. Harry and Ron were doing a little teaming up on a few of the second years, but they were at least trying to be fair. The Weasley twins were being out-and-out mean to the younger students, as well as their siblings. Particularly Ginny.  
  
"Fredrick Alexander Weasley!!!" she screeched from behind Harry, where she had taken cover from the three dozen snowballs Fred had bewitched to bounce of her butt. "Gets these snowballs away from me!!!!"  
  
"Virginia Elizabeth Weasley!" he cried in mock shock (A/N Look! I'm a poet and I didn't even know it! See! My feet even show it! They sure are Longfellows!) "Why are speaking of the male reproductive organs in broa-!!!" but he never finished his sentence. Ron and Lee Jordan had snuck up behind Fred-who was laughing his head off at his own joke-and dumped a bucket full of cold water from the lake right on top of his head. Fred dropped his wand in shock, and the charm propelling the snowb***s was broken.  
  
It took a moment for him to react, but when he did, it was with all the strength of the Weasley Temper. Ron knew what was going to happen, and bolted right after he had poured the water, leaving poor Lee to face The Wrath Of Fred. For a couple of minutes, the Gryffindors paused their fight to watch Fred chase Lee around the courtyard with handfulls of snow he picked up as he ran. Lee tripped, and Fred had him. He sat on Lee's back (A/N not in a gross way! Fred's just pinning him down. NOT LIKE THAT, YOU FREAKS!!!!!), and shoved all the snow he could reach, down the back of Lee's coat, trapping it there.  
  
Lee howled like one who's toe has just been cut off. It was hysterical, until he gasped, "It was Ron's idea!!!"  
  
George turned to Ron, who suddenly went very, VERY white. He quickly changed to red, then green, then the grey of Cedric's eyes.  
  
"What do you have to say for yourself?" asked Fred, sounding remarkably like Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Um," said Ron weakly, "Gulp?"  
  
"Lay down," Fred commanded (A/N Do I really have to tell you how this should be interpreted?). Ron did so, and obediently held still as Fred stuffed snow down his coat as well. "Good boy." said Fred, as he allowed Ron to get up. (A/N For the last time, CAN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Ginny thanked Harry for protecting her. She then moved into the crowd, which had resumed its fight.  
  
Harry spotted Hermione a few times, but made no move speak to her.  
  
Ginny spotted this, and hatched a plan with a few of her friends. They began slowly to circle Hermione, each holding a snowball in each hand. They began to close in on her, forming a tighter circle. "NOW!!" Ginny yelled, and no less than sixteen snowballs were aimed at Hermione's face. She screamed as they hit her, the shock of the cold making her faint.  
  
"Oh no!!" Ginny screamed in fake horror. "Hermione's fainted!!! We need a strong, tall, brave, dark-haired, (A/N I can't believe I'm writing this!!!!) green-eyed, gorgeous Seeker of the house team who truly loves her to take her up to Madam Pomfrey. Where, oh, where can we find a man such as that?"  
  
"Shuddup," said Harry, in a calm voice. Then he did the unexpected. He walked over to where Hermione was laying, and picked her up like she was a rag doll. He didn't carry her in both arms as Ginny had intended, instead he draped her over his shoulder and walked up to the castle with her.  
  
Whispers filled the courtyard, but the theories of Harry having taken her to a broom cupboard were dashed as Harry came walking back out, Hermione following him.  
  
"HARRY!!" screamed Ginny, "YOU NITWIT!!! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO STAY IN THERE WHILE SHE RECOVERED, SO YOU'D APOLOGIZE FOR PISSING HER OFF, AND THEN YOU'D LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER."  
  
"Ginny, don't help," Hermione groaned.  
  
"Yes Ginny," agreed Harry, "stop trying to help."  
  
"Well at least they're acknowledging each other's existance," muttered Parvati.  
  
The fight went on for several more hours, until it began to get dark.  
  
"I'm starving!" cried Ron as they walked up the steps of the Marble Staircase. "Let's hurry so we're not late for dinner."  
  
"Um, Harry?" said a voice. Harry looked around. Ginny and Hermione were standing behind him, looking embarassed and flustered, respectively.  
  
"Huh?" he said, his eyes staying on Hermione's a bit too long.  
  
"I just wanted to apoligize for that," Ginny waved her hand in the direction of the door. "So, I-I'm sorry." she rushed up the stairs, looking embarassed.  
*********************************  
In the Great Hall  
  
The entire population of Hogwarts was waiting for the Gryffindors.  
  
Pansy Parkinson, who had stayed behind in the Slytherin common room to apply more makeup suddenly ran into the hall, breathless. "Potter.....Granger......stairs.....alone.....look..now" she panted. She was barely coherent, but it was enough to get the entire hallfull of people out of their seats and into the entrance hall.  
***********************************  
Back on the Stairs  
  
"So what do you want?" Harry said, turning to Hermione.  
  
"Ginny told me about down there," she began, as she too waved her hand towards the doors. "Thanks. She said you brought me up even thought they were roping you into it. She also told me that you wanted me to, ummm a-ap-apoligize in person for, um, what I said. So, here goes-"  
  
But Harry silenced her by putting a finger to her lips. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, but was really just a few minutes.  
  
"Harry, I need to say this," she whispered against his finger.  
  
"I have to say something first, though," said Harry.  
  
"OK," said Hermione in a hoarse voice. "What is it?"  
  
Harry said nothing, just leaned down and kissed her with all the passion he had repressed for the last two weeks, and held her in his arms liked he'd wanted to for days. "I love you," he whispered into her ear. "That's all I wanted to say."  
  
"I'm so sorry," she sobbed into his shirt. "I could never want you dead, never, ever. I couldn't stand it if you died."  
  
"I know," Harry, smiling. He'd wanted this for a long time now, but something wasn't right. He had a strange feeling. He ignored it and kiss her again, softly this time. Suddenly he realized what the feeling was. They were being watched.  
  
Cheers erupted behind them, from the top of the staircase where every single Gryffindor was standing. Cheers reached up from below, where the rest of the school was standing, even the teachers.  
  
"TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH, POTTER!!!!" shouted Fred, George, and Ron together.  
  
"I suggest that the two of you go and get into some dry clothes," called Professer Dumbledore. There were a few snickers. "I also suggest," he added, with a twinkle in his old eye, "That Ms. Weasley accompnies you."  
  
Gales of laughter followed this, and Harry, Hermione, and Ginny ran up the stairs towards Gryffindor tower.  
*************************************************  
Ten minutes later, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione walked into the Great Hall, amid more cheers from their schoolmates. Even the Slytherins were happy that the tension between them was finally broken.  
  
Half an hour later the deserts appeared on the table. Hermione was just helping herself to a treacle tart, when a white-spotted brown owl fle in the window. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch. Owls only came into the Great Hall in the morning.  
  
To everyone's great shock, Hermione lept to her feet and siad, "Mercury!"  
  
The owl swooped towards her, and landed on her outstretched arm. "What are you doing here??" she gasped.  
  
Hermione slipped the envelope off of the owl's leg, and opened it.  
  
Instantly, very familiar opening chords began to spill from it. And right afterwards, her favourite voice in the world, no make that her second favourite voice in the world, began to sing.  
  
*Everybody  
Rock your body  
Everybody  
Rock your body right  
Backstreet's Back alright*  
  
*Oh my god where back again  
Brothers, sisters, everybody sing  
Gonna bring the flava  
Gonna show you how  
Gotta qustion for ya  
Better answer now*  
  
*Am I original?  
Yeeaaah  
Am I the only one?  
Yeeaaah  
Am I sexual?  
Yeeaaah  
Am I everything you need?  
You better rock your body now*  
  
*Now throw your hands up in the air  
Wave them around like you just don't care  
If you wanna party let me hear you yell  
Cuz we got it goin' on again*  
  
*Am I original?  
Yeeaaah  
Am I the only one?  
Yeeaaah  
Am I sexual?  
Yeeaaah  
Am I everything you need?  
You better rock your body now.*  
  
  
*So everybody everywhere  
Don't be afriad  
Don't have no fear  
I'm gonna tell the world  
Make you understand  
As long as there be music  
We'll be comin' back again.*  
As the song was playing, Hermione had been reading the letter that had come with it. She lept to her feet as the song finished, and rushed over to Dumbledore.  
  
"Professer Dumbledore!" she whispered. "They're coming tomorrow afternoon, sometime around lunch."  
  
"Why so early?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Read this," Hermione suggested.  
  
"Ah, I see," he said as he read the letter. "Well, write back, and tell them that we will postpone lunch for them."  
  
"Thank you Headmaster," said Hermione breathlessly.  
  
She walked back to her seat, positively glowing. She read the letter again.  
  
~Hermi-  
Tomorrow's the day. We're coming to Hogwarts at last. If it's OK with you, we want to arrive a little early, so we can spend time with our fav adopted cuz. Hope it's cool with you. We'll get here at about twelve thirty. So, do you have an answer to our offer of a solo? See you tomorrow.   
Love,  
The BSB~  
Hermione's eyes buldged as she read a PS she hadn't noticed before.  
~PS-Aaron's coming with us. So maybe you two can do a duet, if you get my meaning!  
Nick~  
  
"Oh god!!!!" she moaned, "Why does AARON have to come with them???? He's supposed to be on tour in France!!! Nick's bad enough trying to set us up when Aaron *isn't* here" (A/N I don't know if Aaron goes on tours, but I thought it would make a nice twist to the plot.)  
  
Pansy, a muggle-born, heard her and screeched. "YOU KNOW AARON CARTER?!?!?! AND NICK TRIES TO SET YOU UP????? HAHAHA!! POTTER, YOU'RE GONNA HAVE YOUR WORK CUT OUT FOR YOU!!!!! AARON IS GORGEOUS!!"  
  
"Thank you, Pansy," Hermione called angrily towrads the Slytherin table.  
  
"It's true?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, sod off! I'm going to bed." and Hermione got up and trudged up the stairs.  
*********************************  
A/N I think that was a fantastic chapter, if I do say so myself!! I'm quite proud!!  
  
I have to get off soon, so I can't thank my reviewers, but I loved them all!!! I have a question for the brothers, hunter92 and slider89. I was wondering if you were twins, or if hunter was born in '92 and slider was born in '89. I just have to thank my reviewers in one big thank you, I guess.  
  
tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt hhhh hhhh aaaaaaaaaaaaa nnnn nnnn kkkkk kkkkk  
tttttttttt hhhh hhhh aaaaaaaaaaaaa nnnnnnn nnnn kkkkk kkkkk  
tttttttttt hhhhhhhhhhhhhh aaa aaa nnnn nnnn nnnn kkkkkkkkkkk  
tttttttttt hhhhhhhhhhhhhh aaaaaaaaaaaaa nnnn nnnn nnnn kkkkk kkkkk  
tttttttttt hhhh hhhh aaa aaa nnnn nnnn nnnn kkkkk kkkkk  
tttttttttt hhhh hhhh aaa aaa nnnn nnnnnnn kkkkk kkkkk  
  
  
yyyyyyyy yyyyyyy oooooooooo uuuuuu uuuuuu !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
yyyyyyy yyyyyy ooooooooooooooo uuuuuu uuuuuu !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
yyyyyyyyyyyyy oooooo oooooo uuuuuu uuuuuu !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
yyyyyyyy oooooo oooooo uuuuuu uuuuuu !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
yyyyyyyy ooooooooooooooooo uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu   
yyyyyyyy oooooooooooo uuuuuuuuuu !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
There! I think that's big enough!!!! 


	10. The Arrival of the BSB

A/N Guess what??? I have this friend, PiPPen's Gurl, and she's writing the story, The Truth Comes Out. It's really weird, (No offense) and she needs some help writing it. It has massive potential, but see, she just doesn't really know where to go with it. So I would really appreciate it if you read it and reviewed for her. Pretty Please???? I'll thank you in my next chapter if you do!!!!!! So will she. I'll try to make her come over and write her thanks. Now I want 175 reviews before I post that next chapter. oh dear, I'm starting to get greedy. btw, Anything with ** around it is something that would be put in italics *if* the italics *worked* on my computer. Anything in double * around it is something being sung. exp:**Twinkle twinkkle, little star...**  
  
Dedication: To sweetpy, who reviewed on every single chapter!!! Thanx!!!  
**********************  
Recap:  
  
The Gryffindors had a snowball fight. Ginny played a trick on Harry, and when she told Hermione, she went to apoligize to Harry for wishing he was dead. They kissed, and the whole school saw it.   
  
At dinner, Mercury, the owl of the BSB arrived with a letter for Hermione.  
  
The BSB will be arriving the next day, and Aaron Carter is coming with them. Hermione accidentaly let slip that Nick always tries to set her and Aaron up, and Pansy heard. Now the whole school knows, but they don't know how Hermione knows the BSB.  
************************  
Chapter 11-The Arrival of the BSB  
  
It was a good thing that there were no lessons the next day, because Hermione was totally spaced out the rest of the day. She mostly stayed in the warmth of the common room, snuggled up with Harry, and ignoring the constant questions about how she knew the Backstreet Boys.  
  
At breakfast, another owl had come to deliver a letter.  
  
**Flashback**  
"...and the last and best announcement, the Backstreet Boys will be arriving later this afternoon, so lunch will be postponed until one o' clock."  
  
As it was a holiday, breakfast started later then usual. The mail came anyway.  
  
As Hermione looked up for her copy of the Daily Prophet, she saw another owl she recognized.  
  
"Neptune!" she groaned.  
  
"You mean Mercury?" asked Harry.  
  
"No!" she sighed. "I wish it was. That's Neptune, Mercury's sister."  
  
"Who's owl is she?" asked Harry, looking at the curious bird. It had oddly stared-shaped markings on its tail feathers, and wings, but its head was a bright white color.  
  
"She's Aaron's," sighed Hermione, looking desparingly at the owl.  
  
"Aaron Carter? He's a wizard?!" asked Harry in surprise. "I thought he was a Muggle."  
  
"No," answered Hermione. "Nick and Aaron are wizards. Aaron's twin is a witch. Muggle-born."  
  
"What about the others? How do they know about magic?"  
  
"Well, let's see." said Hermione, thinking. "Kevin's sister-in-law is a witch. He didn't find out until he heard her talking about the Quiddith World Cup a few years ago. Kristin(A/N I checked; that's her real name.) was afraid he'd leave her if he found out about it. But he's really mellow. He's cool with it. When he accidentally told Nick about it, Nick told him his secret. Brian and Leighanne's friends are magic, they aren't though. Howie's actually got a foundation for Lupus, and a lot of it he does with magic. He's a wizard too. But AJ as far as I know, and that's pretty far, doesn't have a drop of wizard blood in his veins. He only knows about it, because the others thought it was safe to tell him, and it wasn't fair to leave him out on all the fun. Especially since they're inseperable. Except when I'm around." she added as an afterthought.  
  
"What's that mean?" asked Harry indignantly.  
  
"I'm really good at getting them to go in different directions when they're mad at each other. I'm the-peacekeeper, you could say." she replied, without noticing how worried he looked.  
  
"How do you know them so well?" he said, dreading the answer.  
  
"My aunt's their manager. Every summer I spend June and July with them," Hermione explained. "I pretty much grew up with them."  
  
Finally spotting the look on Harry's face she said , "What's wrong with you???"  
  
"I-" he started, but was inturrupted with a loud screech from Neptune, who had finally spotted her.  
  
"Crap," she muttered. "Oh well."  
  
She took the letter from the owl, chanting a mantra of "Please don't sing, Please don't sing, Please don't sing, Please don't sing, Please don't sing," and with one final "Oh, pretty please don't sing," she opened it.  
  
However well intentioned they were, Hermione's prayers were not heard. The instant she broke the seal, a very beautiful voice began to singing a song with a fast hip-hop beat.  
  
**I know a girl who's tough but sweet,  
She's so fine, she can't be beat.  
She's got everything that I desire,  
Sets the summer sun on fire.**  
  
**I want candy!  
I want candy!**  
  
**I want candy!  
I want candy!**  
  
**Go to see her when the sun goes down.  
Ain't no finer girl in town.  
You're my girl, what the doctor order,  
So sweet, you make my mouth water.**  
  
**I want candy!  
I want candy!**  
  
**I want candy!  
I want candy!**  
  
**(Hey... Hey... Hey... Hey...  
Hey... Hey... Hey... Hey...)**  
  
**Candy on the beach, there's nothing better.  
But I like candy when it's wrapped in a sweater.  
Some day soon I'll make you mine,  
Then I'll have candy all the time....**  
  
**(Ohhhhhh...)**  
  
**I want candy!  
I want candy!**  
  
**I want candy!  
I want candy!**  
  
The beat got a little faster, and the singer sung the last few lines twice as fast as he had previously done.  
  
**Candy in the morning time,   
Candy in the hot sunshine,  
Candy baby can't you see all I want is your..  
Candy!**  
  
**Candy in the morning time,   
Candy in the hot sunshine,  
Candy baby can't you see all I want is your..  
Candy!**  
  
**(Hey... Hey... Hey... Hey...  
Hey... Hey... Hey... Hey...)**  
  
**All I want is your Candy!**  
  
The Great Hall rang with applause, and above it all, Pansy could be heard shouting, "I told you so, Potter!!!!! Hahahaha!"  
  
Harry got up and walked out of the hall, looking hurt and abashed.  
  
Hermione got up, and walked to the Slytherin table. All she could say was, "You....." As she couldn't think of anything else to say, she slapped Pansy with the back of her hand and walked calmly out of the Hall, as though she had done nothing more interesting then eat breakfast (which, of course, she had).  
**End of Flashback**  
  
Now it was nearly eleven-thirty. Hermione sat curled up in Harry's arms, practically sitting on his lap. They weren't talking, just gazing into the fire, off thinking about different things. Hermione thought about Brian and the others coming. They would arrive in an hour. Then she thought about Aaron. She liked him.  
  
He had been her best friend before Hogwarts, and they still wrote to each other occansionally. But she didn't *think* she fancied him. Or did she?? She knew she loved Harry, but Aaron had always been a different matter. He could make her melt inside just by smiling at her. Aaron was very flirtacious around her, giving her compliments and standing up for her. He knew just how she felt, being Muggle-born like her. Every time Malfoy had insulted her for having Muggle parents, she had written to Aaron, and he had written back, comforting letters they were. Harry couldn't do that; he just didn't know what she went through. Aaron made her feel so safe.  
  
But so did Harry. And there the problem began. Her lists of the boys good qualities were nearly identical. Harry was kind, gentle, sweet, funny, understanding, sensible, strong, gorgeous, and an incredible singer and Quidditch player. Aaron was nice funny, hot, sweet, understanding, a pretty good Quidditch player, and a really good singer. Both funny, sweet, understanding, caring, good-looking, and good singers.  
  
This wouldn't have been a problem if Nick hadn't stuck his nose in. He had always thought that Hermione and Aaron should get together. The thought would've never occured to Aaron had Nick not mentioned what a cute couple they were when he had seen them playfully beating each other with French bread two summers ago. Since then he had done everything he could possibly think of to get them together.  
  
Once, he had actually convinced the coreographer to give she and aaron a part ogether, playing two kids just beginning to fall in love. It was really fun, until Nick mentioned the fact that after the BSB left the stage, Hermione and Aaron had to go back on and share a lover's first kiss.  
  
Another time, (A/N I'm going to fill this in with as many different things Nick had done to set Hermi and Aaron up. In your reviews, pleeeaaase tell me what your suggestion is, and I might use it. If you have more than one idea, tell me.)  
  
Nick had partially suceeded. Aaron was attracted to Hermione, and they had even gone out on a couple of dates. But she just wasn't really interested.  
  
She thought of the letter they had sent her last night. The idea of a duet with Aaron was a good one. She had always liked singing with him. And there was no doubt that she could sng as well as he could. But she had a funny feeling that the kind of duet Nick was thinking about wasn't the kind that was performed on a stage.  
  
A horrible thought suddenly struck her. What if Harry thought she was cheating on him?? Aaron was quite the flirt though, so she expected he would have his hand full with two hundred witches to choose from. Why would he pick her once he saw how plain she was compared to the other girls?  
  
~For the same reason Harry did.~ said an annoying voice in the back of her head. ~You've known him practically your whole life. Harry fell in love with you because he got to know you. Aaron's spent even more time with you then Harry has, so he proably even loves you more han Harry does. Viktor fell in love with you for-~  
  
"Oh no!" gasped Hermione, coming out of her trance at last and jumping to her feet. "What am I going to tell Viktor?????"  
  
"Um, uh oh," said Harry, letting go of her and standing up himself. "I don't know. But whatever you tell him, tell him the *instant* he gets here. Everybody knows what happened and someones gonna let something slip."  
  
"I know," moaned Hermione. "I really screwed up this time, didn't I?"  
  
"Uh, yeah you kinda did," admitted Harry. "But don't forget *I* was the one that kissed *you* out there, so yo can just tell him thaaaaaaaat oh, I dunno, that I seduced you, and that you're to scared of my wrath to break up with me. Then he'll come after me, I'll use the Cruciatus Curse on him, you use the Imperious Curse on him, and we'll live happily ever after in Azkaban."  
  
Hermione looked at him, clearly *not* amused. "That," she stated clearly, "is *NOT* funny."  
  
"Sorry," said Harry, looking her in the eye to show he meant it.  
  
"'S Ok," she said, looking straight back into those dark green orbs.  
  
"You could.." said Harry, trying to think of a good way to break the news to Krum. "Well, I s'pose you could write him a letter. But that's really not a nice way to end a relationship. Especially if you're engaged."  
  
"Yes, that does complicate the situation somewhat."  
  
"Yeah," whispered Harry, and kissed her softly on the top of her head. "Whoa! It's already twelve-twenty. We better get going."  
***********************  
Five minutes later, they were standing on the steps to the castle waiting for the arrival of the BSB.  
  
"I hope they get here OK," muttered Hermione. "If Nick talked them into flying it'll be a disaster."  
****************************  
A/N HAHAHA!!! I'm soooooooo mean!!! I said this chapter is when they arrive!! Well, they're there!!! Don't worry though, if you give me 165 reviews, I'll post the next chapter really soon, promise!! In fact, it's already written. And I'll tell you what. If I get five reviews with at least one idea each, I'll post it soon, since there isn't much in this chap to review about. The things I need ideas for are: the thing nick did to try to set hermi and aaron up; what Aaron did to piss Harry off so much that he fights him; and how I can descreetly make Herm vanish completely off the Hog grounds, so she isn't visable on the Marouder's Map.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
lauriena-Thank you for not ditching my story just because you don't like the music.  
  
bookworm4ever-OH! Really?? The BSB are my fav band!! I can't believe someone else likes them!!! I'm glad you think it's at least interesting,though I *am* a little disappointed you don't think it's at least good. Oh well, you can't have everything.  
  
Noodlejelly-That is such a wierd name, but I like it!! I think the 'dreaded boyband' is fantastic, thank you very much! And the 'squeaky little boy' isn't too bad looking. I can't judge his singing since he's pretty much drowned out by the 'backup singers' on the little bit of Candy that I've heard.  
  
sugarbaby256- Cute name. In order: I'm happy that you love it so far, of course I'm going to finish it, what else would I do with it???, and I hope I can keep up with your expectations.  
  
Emili Potter-Well, I'm v. sorry that you don't like boy bands, but thank you for giving me permission to continue my story, oh great one (v. sarcastic). Oh come on! You know I'm just playin' (Ewwww! Not like that PiPPen!)  
  
Linz-Ooooh! Sorry, can't help you with that one! Aaron will definetly hit on Hermi, but it probably won't last long, since I'm making Harry stronger, taller, and hotter than Aaron. I don't think there will be a fight, but you never know.  
  
Deb-Thanks! I'm sorry I made you cry!!!! My bad!  
  
sweetypy-chap1:You are like the eighth person to say that!!! Very cute!!  
  
chap2:I don't think it's very funny, but hey! whatever~!!  
  
chap3:i don't watch soaps for the same reason, it was just a joke. Thank you for telling me about my shadow error, i'll fix it right away.  
  
chap4:hermi was saying that she doesn't love harry, just because she kissed him.  
  
chap5:i personally thought it was really dumb, but, hey! whatever!!! and i'm just shocked!! A match for SHAKSPEARE?!?!?! WOW!! That is such a huge complement!!! just one question:who's Shakespeare??? Just messin'!!!!  
  
chap6:WOW!!! do you have hyper-active tear ducts or something? No offense, but everything seems to set you off. At least you had tissues on hand for this one!! Warning!!! This may get even angstyer(is that a word???)  
  
chap7:I'm glad you thought it was so funny!! That's a neat trick, giving a list instead of sentences. I'll bet it saves a lot of time, doesn't it?  
  
chap8:*no smile* ha. ha. ha. oh stop. my side. it hurts. i'm begging you. stop. seriously.*v. sarcastic*  
  
chap9:OK, if you help me, I'll put in a quidditch practice, and I agree, those are the best parts.  
  
chap10:I know!!! That's the best part!! I can be as mean as I want to be!!!!! I'll get even meaner in the next few chapters.  
  
PiPPen's Gurl-I know you were wondering. You have yet to quit bugging me about it. And I think the thanx was big enough too. 


	11. One Good Reason

A/N This starts exactly where the last chapter left off. This is where things start to get heated between Harry and Aaron. This could get bumpy, but he, as Gary Skinner reviewed, "A good woman is worth fighting for, and Harry's quest to win Hermione's heart is worth reading. Let the games begin."  
**************************  
Chapter 12-One Good Reason  
  
"I hope they get here OK," muttered Hermione. "If Nick talked them into flying it'll be a disaster."  
  
"Why?" asked Harry.  
  
"Because AJ's *hopeless* when it comes to flying. And I mean HOPELESS." answered Hermione.  
  
"Aw, now that's not very nice!" said a voice.  
  
"Yeah, that's mean!" said another voice she recognized.  
  
"Really, Hermi," said a third person. "What would AJ say if he could hear you?"  
  
"He'd say she's absolutely right!!!" said a slightly higher voice, which she also recognized.  
  
"Hey!!!" said the indignant voice of AJ Mclean, "I resent that remark!"  
  
"No, you resemble that remark!!!!" said the voice of the fifth and final Backstreet Boy, Nick carter as he pulled off his Invisibility Cloak, revealing himself and Brian straddling a Nimbus 2001 (A/N Is it 2002 or 2001? I'm to lazy to check.)  
  
"Quit picking on him," said the voice of Kevin. "Can't you see that you're making Hermi mad?"  
  
Hermione was indeed standing with her arms crossed and looking impatient. But she quickly looked down and blushed as the surrounding students began to whisper and look at Hermione, Nick, Brian, Kevin, and the rest of the BSB, including Aaron, who had all taken off their I.C.s.  
  
"Hermi!" cried Howie, who had been the one to say, 'He's say she's absolutely right!' ''. He ran forward and picked her up, spinning her around in the air, before giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Howie," she replied, smiling, and kissing his cheek in response. "Come down here, all of you, so I can get a good look at you. Shut up!" she added to Ginny, who had recently become a bit of a pervert. "You know what I meant."  
  
"Hermi?" said Ron cheekily. Harry glared at him, and he shut up.  
  
The rest of the boys had landed. One by one, she kissed them all on each cheek, until she got to Aaron.  
  
"Hi," he said, smiling that great smile of his. (A/N This is herm's opinion. I've never seen his smile since i don't listen to him. the lyrics to candy all came off of aaroncarter.com)  
  
"Hi," she answered, warily. She hoped he didn't do anything to embarrass her. "Nice to see you again. It's been what? Two years?"  
  
"One year, ten months, eighteen days, twelve hours, and forty-nine minutes," he replied instantly. "Just kidding." Aaron added as he saw her eyes bulge. She laughed.  
  
"Don't scare me like that," she warned.  
  
"OK," he agreed. He suddenly leaned forward to kiss her mouth, but she turned her head to the side, so that all he got was cheek. Hermione looked at Harry, trying to say 'I'm sorry' with her eyes. She turned her head back towards Aaron and kissed his cheek as she had with the others. Hermione stood on tip-toe to whisper in his ear, "Don't do that again."  
  
He put his face to her ear and whispered, "Give me one good reason."  
  
Aaron reddened slightly and smiled. Catcalls erupted behind her, and she realized too late what they were imagining she and Aaron had whispered. Nick was beaming at her.  
  
"Stop," Kevin commanded. They crowd shut up immedietly. Kevin had always had a very commanding air about him that made people listen to and respect him.  
  
Hermione mouthed to him, 'Thank you.'  
  
He nodded and winked.  
  
"God! What a conquest Hermione!" shouted Latita, a latin third year with dark hair and olive skin. "Seven gorgeous guys!! I'm impressed!"  
  
Hermione turned purple, looking like an eggplant shaped firework. The boys simply laughed at the look on her face. (A/N FYI, when i'm talking about all of the bsb, i'll either say boys or the bsb. here i don't mean boys like all the boys standing outside.)  
  
"You really should get used to that Hermi," said Brian, then he turned to Latita. "You do realize that Kevin and I are married, don't you?"  
  
"Oh god, Brian," sighed Hermione. "Don't bring that up with her *please*. Her mother's a muggle tabloid worker. Her mind works in frightening ways. (A/N no offese if any of you work for a tabloid or something.)"  
  
"Aaahhhhh," said all of the BSB together.  
  
"But there's only six of us," said Aaron.  
  
"Uh, yeah," said Hermione uncomfortably. "Meet Harry Potter." she added as she pulled Harry forward. "Also known as reason number one," she unrolled one tight fist he had made, "reason number two," she unrolled the other fist, "and reason number three." Hermione added as she kissed Harry lightly on the cheek. Aaron looked at Harry, and got redder still. Hermione could tell he was sizing Harry up. Harry was taller than he was, stronger then he was, and even (though he hated to admit it) better-looking then he was. Six pairs of eyes flicked upward to check for his scar.  
  
There was a moment of intense, well, tension between Harry and Aaron. It was broken by Dumbledore.  
  
"As our guests have never been here before," he said, "would you please show them to Gryffindor tower, where they will find a spare bedroom has been set up for them. Then you will please show them to the basic parts of the castle. The library, hospital wing, great hall, bathrooms, etc."  
  
"Yes, Headmaster." she said, doing a rediculous sort-of curtsy, bending her knees and nodding her head.  
  
"Thank you Miss Granger."  
  
"Do you think that is quite appropriete Professer Dumbledore?" asked Snape icily. "From what I have seen here, Miss Granger appears to have had some sort of *relationship* with these boys in the past, and we have all seen evidence of her feelings for Potter. She may feel compelled to er, go to them in the night, shall we say?"  
  
Harry, Nick, Brian, AJ, Howie, Aaron, and Kevin all whipped around to face Snape.  
  
"Would you care to repeat that?" asked Brian dangerously.  
  
"Meaning no disrespect," added Snape quickly. "I simply meant-"  
  
"No disrespect my butt!" burst out Aaron. "We all heard what you said!! How *dare* you imply that she would *do* something like that! That we would do that to-"  
  
Nick put his hand over Aaron's mouth to make him shut up. "Chill lil' bro," he said. "Just chill, we can handle this."  
  
Aaron turned to his brother with fury in his eyes. Hermione would have run the other way screaming if he had given her that look. But Nick just looked at his little brother with the *exact* same look on his face and said, "That face don't work on me Aaron. I taught it to you. Now be good."  
  
Hermione rushed forward and grabbed AJ's arm, which was about to fly at Snape's nose. "Stop it!" she cried. But they didn't listen. "Stop it! STOP IT!!"  
  
She raised her wand and performed the full body bind on all of them. "Now," she huffed, "*Will* you stop acting like children?!?!"  
  
They nodded with their eyes, and she did the countercurse. They stood up and brushed themselves off.  
  
"I do not believe you. ANY of you," she added, looking at Harry. "I thought you had more sense then that. You of *all* people should know that I Can. Take. Care. Of. My. Self. You too, Aaron!" Hermione shouted at Aaron, who was looking at Harry with a smug, superimposing smile on his face.  
  
"Hermi," said Kevin, smoothly. "this isn't the best place to do this."  
  
"You have just embarrassed me beyond all possibility in front of the entire school!" snapped Herm angrily. "Now it's MY turn! I will yell at you, yes *you*, five adults, some of the most famous adults in the Muggle world, and You. Will. Listen. to *me* the bookworm, the backup singer, the manager's neice, because *you fear my wrath*. Any questions? No? Good. Now," she went on in a *slightly* calmer voice, "I want you to know, that, had I not stopped you, you" she looked at the BSB and Aaron, "Would be getting you hot little butts back on those brooms, and going back to Auntie A. and explaining to her why charms were erected around the entire vacinity of Hogwarts to keep you away. And you" she said to Harry, "would be on the train back to Privet Drive, to explain to the Dursleys why you had just arrived on their front step, when you are *supposed* to be training to turn them into goats."  
  
"And *you*," Hermione hissed, turning towards Snape. "You were provoking them, I know it. You would like nothing more than to hurt them. I'm standing here, now, in front of the entire population of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, telling *you*, Severus Snape, potions master, that if you *ever* lay a single finger on them, You. Will. Pay. Because, I. Am. Not. Afraid. Of. You. Any. More."  
  
"Thirty-five points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger," said Dumbledore sadly, "for threatening a teacher."  
  
Cheers came from the Slytherins.  
  
"And fifty-five points to Gryffindor for a job well done, and showing the courage to stand up to your friends and family." he added, to wild applouse and cheers from the Gryffindors in the crowd. "I will entirely understand if you would rather take lunch in the Gryffindor common room to catch up on old times, as I believe you six are here early to do. Then after dinner, this evening, I will set up a stage on which you can do some rehearsing."  
  
"Thank you, Headmaster," muttered Hermione, blushing faintly. Then she turned towards Harry and the boys. "*Follow me!*" she snapped. They did.  
  
"That was embarrassing Hermi," said Aaron irritably, as they walked through the doors to the Entrance Hall.  
  
"Well it was embarrassing when you tried to kiss me," she answered shortly.  
  
The rest of the trip passed in silence. Hermione took the long way to the common room, passing by the Infirmery where she introduced them to Madam Pomfrey, the Library, where she showed them the resricted section, and told them *not* to go in there, and the boys' bathrooms on each floor. Finally they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"This," she said, considerablyy calmed down, "Is the Fat Lady. Come here when you need to go to the Gryffindor dorms, common room, whatever. To get in you have to say the password. This week, the password is , OK, don't laugh the Head Girl thought it would be funny. The password is 'stud muffin carter'"  
  
"What?!?!" said Aaron, looking shocked.  
  
"Eliza's Muggle born, so she knows *everything* about you. And I mean *EVERYTHING* She'd looooove to meet you. She has memorized your songs, dance routines, AND she can play them all on six different instruments. She knows your shoe size, pant size, shirt size, and underwear size. She know everything about you that has ever been posted anywhere on the planet. She has five websites on you. And, one of them is about....." Hermione said wickedly.  
  
"OK, OK! I get the point!!" cried Aaron.  
  
"Maybe we could get you some French bread to beat each other with," she added, looking pointedly at Nick. "Then your brother could help."  
  
Aaron just stood there and gaped as the others laughed.  
  
They walked through the portrait hole, and Hermione showed them to their room.  
***********************  
A/N how was that??? This was originally part of chapter 11, but I decided to split them up!!!   
  
Thanks to:  
  
gundamhardcore-I don't really understand what twist you're referring to. I wasn't really aware that I had put that strange of a twist in there.  
  
Avatar000-I'm glad you like it!!! I've never heard of Metallica, so I can't use it. Does Victor get his eyes clawed out in your story? If so, I don't think I'll read it, but I might. I'm so glad to know that this is all the mad ravings of an intoxicated Wisconsonian. I'll be your friend.  
  
Carly-Why not? I'm glad you asked that question. It means you don't mind it. But the question most are asking, is 'Why?'  
  
Mark Slade-What chance does *anyone* have against an angry Harry???  
  
Emili Potter-What? When did I realize your greatness. Seriously. I mean, not to be rude, but I don't remember saying you were great or anything. What chapter was that in? I promise I won't erase it or anything. I'm just a little confused right now. On the BSB, they *happen* tp be *my* favourite group/singer, and I used them specifically because they have a particular song that I really want to use for my grande finale. And I can't agree or disagree on the A.C. thing, because like I said, I don't listen to his music.  
  
Noddlejelly-Thankyou for that. So, anyway, what would that reason be??? Hmmm?  
  
AznGolDragonGod-No, I have decided to make Krum evil, because I need to get rid of him, or I have to kill him and I'm sure nobody wants to see that....hehehe...  
  
ssjguyver-I have a Q:does your pen.n. stand for, Sigourny Weaver, by any chance?? That just catches me as Sig every time I see it. Anyway, I'm glad I can at least make *somebody* happy *glares at the senders of flames and says, 'I will have marshmallows tonight!!!!Ahahaha!!'*  
  
ssjguyver-Ahh! I was wondering when someone would bring that up!! I'm sorry if she looks like a slut, but all wil be fixed in the end!!!  
  
bw4ever-Your welcome for mentioning 'little old you!' I was happy to!! I don't understand your commentt about too close to H/Hr.  
  
PiPPen's Gurl-You're right! I have nothing better to do than bug you! That is my calling in life, to bug you! *v. sarcastic* I know! how's about we go see Kate and Leopold on Sat????  
  
lauriena-OK, if you were honored by being mentioned first, you better sot down for this one if you aren't already. Ready? OK. I am going to use one of your ideas!!! I hope that's OK with you. Just tell me if it isn't! 


	12. Old Times

A/N I have nothing to say. Enjoy.  
********************  
Chapter 13-Old Times  
  
After Hermione had shown them into the common room and boys' showers, she gathered them into the common room and pointed out their bedrooms.  
  
"Aaron, you'll be sleeping in the sixth year boys' dorms with Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus," she explained. "Brian, you and Nick will be sharing a room, AJ, Howie, and Kevin will be in another. I guess that's it. Go ahead and unpack, then meet me down here in a few minutes. Harry, can you show Aaron to the dorms please?"  
**********************************  
"Not bad," commented Aaron a few minutes later, as Harry showed him into the dorms. "Not bad at all."  
  
"What was that?" asked Harry from the door where he was lugging Aaron's trunck to his bed. "Look, could you give me a hand here?"  
  
"Huh?" asked Aaron, who wasn't really listening. "Oh sure!" he said, as he saw what Harry meant.  
  
"Sheesh, what do ou keep in here? Rocks?" asked Harry, once they'd gotten the heavy trunck to the other side of the room.  
  
"Rocks? Don't be silly," said Aaron. "It's my bass equipment."  
  
"So where's your clothes?" said Harry.   
  
"In my knapsack of course," said Aaron, looking at Harry as though this was the obvious answer.  
  
"Well, that's done, you might as well get down there," sighed Harry. "If you'd like, I'll stay here and unpack your bass. I have to go down to the Great Hall anyway, I could just store it there."  
  
"No, that's alright, I'll take care of it," said Aaron politely.  
  
"I get the feeling there's some reason that you don't like me," said Aaron suspiciously. "Is it about Hermi?"  
  
"I don't have a problem with you. I think it's great that you're such good friends with Mione. She needs friends after the way people, well, never mind."  
  
"You mean after the way Malfoy treats her?" asked Aaron knowingly.  
  
"Yeah, how'd you know?" asked Harry.  
  
"She used to write to me all the time," explained Aaron. "We were best friends. But all that changed when she got here. I guess she met you, and decided that she didn't need me anymore..." he trailed off.  
  
"And you hate me for that, don't you?" asked Harry gently.  
  
"Kinda, yeah, I do. But it's not your fault. But it does bother me a little. She used to write and say how much she missed me, and what Malfoy had done to her, but a few years ago, I s'pose that'd be in her third year, she stopped writing about herself, and started writing about you. 'What's there not to love? He's gorgeous, he's sexy, he's kind, and loving and generous.' After a while, she just stopped writing. I sent Neptune to her a million times, but she only sent notes." he sighed. "I just miss *her*. I mean, I thought maybe you didn't like her, and I still had a chance. But then we got here and you were right there next to her. And I knew I'd blown it. I had my chance, and I didn't take it. She was right under my nose, the perfect woman, and I let her slip away." he sighed again and said, "What am I doing, pouring my heart out to a complete stranger?"  
  
"I'm sorry," said Harry. "I didn't know she meant that much to you."  
  
"Like I said, it's not your fault."  
  
"Well, you better get going, or you're are going to deal with another tantrum," said Harry grinning.  
  
"Does she do that a lot?" asked Aaron as they headed towards the door.  
  
"Actually, I've only ever seen her do that once before," answered Harry as they got to the bottom of the stairs. They laughed together as they walked around the last loop of the spiral staircase and entere the common room.  
*********************  
After the boys had all left, Hermione went down to the kitchens where she found several plates of lunch on one of the four long tables. She went back upstairs, balancing the teetering trays. When she reached the common room, she found Brian, Nick, AJ, Howie, and Kevin all sitting in armchairs by the fire.  
  
"Hey, can you guys give me a hand?" asked Hermione desperately, as she huried to balance one of the trays, which was leaning dangerously towards the left.  
  
The guys looked up, saw her predicament and said, "Sure!" They each grabbed a tray and set them on the coffee table.  
  
"Where's Aaron? And Harry?" aske Hermione, looking around and seeing that the aforementioned people wern't in the room.  
  
"They haven't come down yet," said Brian. "Wonder what they could be up to?"  
  
A look of horror crossed Hermione's face as she realized what he was talking about. "Eeeew!" she said. "That's disgusting!"  
  
"What?" asked Brian innocently. "Oh gross Hermi!" he cried as he too figured out what his comment had sounded like.  
  
Just then, Harry and Aaron came down the stairs laughing.  
  
"Well, I'm off to lunch," Harry told Hermione. "Have fun!" he called over his shoulder as he walked throught the portrait hole.  
  
"I like him," said Aaron firmly.  
  
Then, to his bewilderment, Hermione, Brian, and the others looked at him, then to each other, and then burst out laughing.  
*******************************************  
A/N OK, this was totally pathetic, I know. This whole story is going downhill. I just had to add that bit anout Harry and Aaron becoming friends, because I'm not good at writing hate. Why else do you think I added that love potion?  
  
I really need help with this story. It's kind of farting out, in case you hadn't noticed. So tell me where to go with this. PLZ!!!! I'm stuck.  
  
BTW, I think I'll be putting the next chapter of Peg up soon. The reason I haven't been updating is because I'm currently working on the sequal to it, probably something like "Love Shall Conquer Destiny", or some such like that.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
gundamhardcore-I'm glad you still want to read it, and I hope that you still will after this abismal chapter.  
  
E. C. R. Potter-I've read your Mage Knight stories, and I think they ROCK!!!!  
  
Emili Potter-Thanks, what else is there to say?  
  
lauriena-Wow. That was a really nice review. I think I'll make you my Beta Reader, 'cause you have a lot of good ideas.  
  
ssguyver-Yeah, Hermi did get a little flippy there. And Aaron shouldn't be scared of Harry, because they're going to end up as friends.  
  
Avatar000-I know that my bio is a little weird.  
  
bw4ever-Well, at least one person liked it! No one else seemed to think it was very good.  
  
PiPPen's Gurl-I thought it was that good. "all up in Snape's face"? You're turning into Peria (yuch!!!)  
  
sugarbaby256-Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. If you don't like it, then why are you reading it?!?! 


	13. The Big Picture

A/N This story is really starting to get going. I still need some ideas on how Herm can get out of the castle without being seen and OF HER OWN FREE WILL. I don't want her kidnapped OK?  
  
Disclaimer: Apparently I haven't done this for a few chapters, and now I'm dangerously close to Federal Prison. Whatever. So, I don't own Harry +co., the BSB, any of their songs, Aaron Carter, any of his songs, or anything else in the story, minus the plot, and Alice Granger, who is my invention.  
  
lauriena-FYI, I think your idea will be showing up in a few chapters, K? It's just taking me some time to get to that point because I keep adding stuff to the middle of it.  
  
******************  
  
Chapter 14-The Big Picture  
  
As promised, when the boys and Hermione went down to dinner, a stage had been erected on the far side of the hall, where the instruments and mics were already being set up by...  
  
"Auntie A!" shouted Hermione, as she recognized the violently red-headed lady standing on the makeshift stage.  
  
"Hermi!" she called as she jumped down. "How are you??? I've missed you so!"  
  
Luckily, lmost nobody was in the hall yet, so Hermione wasn't embarrassed any further as Alice hugged her and gave he a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"How are you?" they asked together, and laughed.  
  
"Come on," said Alice. "I have to go upstairs to get Aaron's bass, wanna come with me? We can catch up on the way."  
  
"Okay!" agreed Hermione eagerly.  
  
Together they walked out of the hall and through the group of students coming up from the Slytherin and Hufflepuff common rooms.  
  
"So where have you been? Why didn't you arrive with the others?" asked Hermione as they climbed the marble staircase.  
  
"I had to hang around at the office and make a few phone calls about their tour," explained Alice. "Then I had to run down to Diagon Ally to pick up a few clothes from the dry cleaners."  
  
"Hmm, sounds like fun," sadi Hermione, opening the Fat Lady for Alice. "I think Harry said the equipment was in Aaron's trunk."  
  
"Well, let's get it," said Alice and they began to climb the spiral staircase to the boys' dorms. "So, who's Harry?"  
  
Hermione blushed. "Harry? Harry as in Harry Potter, as in the Coy Who Lived? That Harry?"  
  
"Yes, the one you're always writing about," said Alice smiling.  
  
"He's dong fine, I think. I'm doing fine, and *we* are doing great!"  
  
Alice stopped and stared at Hermione as though she had just grown three extra heads. "*We?*" she repeated. "Who is we?"  
  
"Harry and I," answered Hermione coyly.  
  
"Oh la la," said Alice smiling again. "So my neice is going out with Harry Potter. Hmmm. It has a nice ring to it."  
  
"What does?" asked Hermione curiously.  
  
"Hermione Potter," said Alice grinning pointedly at her.  
  
"Oh honestly Auntie A," said Hermione waving her hand at the name like a fly. "Harry isn't that interested in me."  
  
"Have you asked him?"  
  
"To marry me?!" squeaked Hermione.  
  
"No, no," Alice assured her, "I mean have you asked him if he's erious about you?"  
  
"Well, no," admitted Hermione, "But we're only sixteen, we can't be getting married."  
  
"That didn't stop you from agreeing to marry that Krum trash," said Alice, actually scowling as though Krum's name left a bad taste in her mouth.  
  
Hermion's mouth dropped in shock. "How did you know that?"  
  
"It was in WhichWiz this week, didn't you know? Krum was taken off the list of elligable bachelers because it had been discovered that he wsa engaged. I just worked the rest out."  
  
"Oh dear, I have to go be sick for a moment, go on without me." and she ran to the bathroom and locked herself in.  
  
Alice sighed and walked into the Great Hall, where a great big picture hung on the wall. She saw Harry coming around the corner towards the hall. From the look on his face, she could tell that he hadn't been in the Great Hall yet.  
  
"Harry, where have you been?" she asked.  
  
"I had to go to the Hospital Wing for an asprin, I had a headache," he explained. "And know i'm off to dinner."  
  
"Well, you can't go in there," said Alice quickly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Just then, Hermione came down the stairs looking a but green, but otherwise normal. "What's up?" she said, spotting the look on Alice's face.  
  
"The ceiling," said Harry.  
  
"A picture," said Alice at the same time.  
  
"What kind of picture?" asked Hermione curiously.  
  
"The big and personal kind," said Alice weakly.  
  
"Whatever," said Harry. "I'd like to see this picture, as well as some dinner, I'm hungry. You coming?" he aske Hermione.  
  
"Of course," she answered. "Come on Auntie A."  
  
"Coming," she called.  
  
Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist, and they walked into the Great Hall. Instantly their mouths dropped.  
  
"Oh. My. Gawd." said Hermione breathing very fast. The whole hall full of people were staring at them.  
  
At the end of the hall there hung a gigantic picture of Harry and Hermione snogging halfway up the Marble Staircase a few days ago. But, even worse, at the base of it stood the worst possible person to see it.  
  
The delegations from Beuxbatons and Durmstrang had arrived. And Victor Kum was staring disbelievingly at Harry and Hermione, who looked at each other and said, in one voice, "Uh oh,"  
  
************************************  
  
A/N They're getting better! Yeah! I'm proud of this chapter!!! And it's finally done! I can't believe how long this is getting. Well, it's ten o' clock, adn I'm a bit sleepy. Night! 


	14. Starting to Get Creepy

A/N OMG!! I've already hit fifteen chapters! I can't believe it! And, what, almost TWO HUNDRED REVIEWS?!?!! This is fantastic!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, all I own is Alice and the picture on the wall (hehehe!). I own no BSB material or AC's songs. Only the things they do in this belong to me. (Like the candle-lit dinner.....)  
  
  
*******************  
Chapter 15-Starting to Get Creepy  
  
Recap: Krum's there and he knows about Harry and Hermione, thanks to a huge picture that was glued to the wall of the Great Hall (A/N btw, that's way the teachers didn't take it down, cause it was glued magically)  
  
***********************************  
For a few minutes, nobody said anything. Then, Aaron and the others came in.  
  
"Whoa," said Aaron.  
  
"Yikes," said Nick.  
  
"Not good."  
  
"Very not good."  
  
"Couldn't get much worse."  
  
"'Worse' is standing over there." Added the rest of the boys.  
  
"I don't know about you," said Harry, looking warily at Krum, but speaking to Hermione. "but I'm not very hungry anymore."  
  
"Uh uh," agreed Hermione weakly.  
**************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N This is important, so listen up! Remember when I said in a thanks, "What chance does *anyone* have against an angry Harry?" Well...)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************  
"Her-o-ninny!" shouted Krum, "You pathetic, stupid, peice of Mudblood bimbo trash! How could you do this to me?! I loved you!"  
  
Instantly, Harry's face contorted into one of pure hate. "I dare you to call her that again," he growled dangerously.  
  
"She's a pathetic, stupid, piece of Mudblood trash," Krum hissed, and charged at Hermione.  
  
Harry immedietely stepped in front of Hermione. When Krum was a few feet away, he grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her to the side. "Oooh, good aim Vicky," he taunted. "You almost got us. Just a few feet to the left. Good thing you don't play Chaser."  
  
Krum roared like an angry lion, (Hehe, get it? Bulgaria's mascot is a lion.) and ran at Harry again, his fist raised. Most people would have run out to meet Krum, or run in the other direction. But Harry just stood there, next to the Gryffindor table, his hands folded behind his back. When Krum was a few feet away, he pulled up a huge golden tray and slammed it into Krum's ugly face. Krum bounced back, holding his newly-broken nose.  
  
"Prepare yourself for pain Potter," he said menacingly.  
  
"Oh, like I haven't heard that one before," scoffed Harry. "Honestly, why can't bad guys come up with decent threats anymore?"  
  
As he spoke, Krum was running at him. Harry expected him to throw a punch at him, but instead he pulled out his wand and shouted, "Furnunculous!(spl?)" Harry's eyes widened as the hex came rushing at him. At the last possible second, he put up the tray again, and the hex bounced off towards the ceiling, where yet a bit more magic was absorbed into the ancient school.  
  
"Now that's not fair!" Harry yelled. "I'm fighting with my hands and you pull a wand on me! What *would* your mother say if she could see you now?"  
  
"I'm beginning to get sick of you, Potter! I'll just have to remedy that problem!" he moved closer. He did the unthinkable. "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
The Killing Curse rushed at Harry, and everyone screamed as, instead of dodging the curse, as he had meant to, Harry found himself traapped in a corner. The curse hit him in the middle of the forehead. (A/N Wink, wink. You guys are smart, what happens next?!?! Hum ho, I don't know.)  
  
"Harry!" yelled Hermione, Ron, and several teachers.  
  
Harry's head whipped back as the last bit of the curse went into his head. Then, to his surprise as much as anyone else's, his head whipped forward, he put his hand over his now hot scar, and said, "That hurt!" He suddenly turned green.  
  
Hermone then walked right up to the shocked Krum, and said, "I hate you," then she took off her engagement ring and slapped him with it, leaving a small, circular indent in his left cheek inside of a petite handprint. "Don't ever come near me again." she hissed, and walked over to her seat.  
  
Harry then ran out of the Great Hall, getting shocked silence in his absence. Then all at once, everybody began to talk about the recent events.  
  
"Did you see that?"  
  
"He tried to kill him!"  
  
"What's gonna happen to him?"  
  
"Why did he try to kill Harry?"  
  
And, the most heard,   
  
"Why Didn't He Die?"  
*************************  
  
A/N OK, normally, I'd cut it off here and call it a chapter, but today, I'm not done.  
  
***************************  
A few minutes later, Harry came back into the Hall, and was attacked by...................Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Boy! You never cease to amaze me!" she cried as she checked his heartbeat (much to his embarrassment, as she had to lift up his shirt), his breathing, his blood pressure, and several other tests, all the while muttering things like, "Dragons, Dementors, three-headed dogs, crazy child, don't know what you were thinking."  
  
"Sorry!" said Harry. "It's not my fault. He attacked me!"  
  
"Yes, but you put up that picture, didn't you?" came the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.  
  
Harry furiously pulled down his shirt and stared at Malfoy. "What are you talking about? I had no idea that picture was even taken!"  
  
"I'm afraid he's right Harry," sighed Dumbledore. "We have detection spells put up all around the Entrance Hall, and a few of them extend into the Great Hall. If anyone walks past the spells, they will automatically take pictures of the room every second until the intruder is gone." He raised his wand and pointed at one corner of the Great Hall. "Last night, as you will see, several minutes worth of pictures were taken of a raven-haired boy walking into the hall and putting up this picture."  
  
Dumbledore muttered something and a screen appeared on the far side of the hall. Pictures flew across the screen, like an old projected film of vacation pictures Harry had once seen at the Dursley's house. A boy, about Harry's height, slinked into the room and pulled somthing out of his pocket. His face was away from the camera, but from the back, he had Harry's general build: strong, broad shoulders from summers of slave work, about 5' 10", muscular arms, and thickly muscled legs from running laps during Quidditch practices. He pulled out his wand and the picture began to swell. Soon, it could be identified as the pic of Harry and Hermione snogging. He raised his wand again and the huge poster flew to the wall and it stuck there. He turned around and started walking towards the camera. The pictures stopped; the camera must have run out of film.  
  
"Harry, what do you have to say for yourself?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Could you rewind that a little?" he asked politely.  
  
"Certainly, where to?" asked Dumbledore, looking a little confused.  
  
"Right before he turns around," replied Harry nervously.  
  
He did, and it played again: the picture flew to the wall, the boy turned around, and the camera turned off.  
  
"Well," prompted Dumbledore. "What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
"Sir," said Harry, taking a deep breath. "I don't have red eyes."  
  
"What does *that* have to do with anything?" asked Malfoy scornfully.  
  
"A lot," said Harry evenly. "Look for yourself. That person has *red eyes*, and anyone here can tell you that my eyes are green."  
  
Sure enough, when it was rewound again, they all saw what Harry meant. As the boy turned around, the last four pictures showed him looking *right at the camera*, smiling, and looking straight up, showing a gleam of blood red eyes.  
  
"It must just be a problem with the camera," insisted Malfoy. "It was you, I know it was! Who else looks that much like you?! No one has red eyes!"  
  
"Tom does," said Harry.  
  
"Tom?" asked Dumbledore urgently. "You can't mean...."  
  
"Who is Tom?" asked Malfoy, beginning to get confused.  
  
"Tom Riddle," said Harry. After looking at Dumbledore, who nodded, he added, "Yes, Tom Riddle. You probably know him a little better as Lord Voldemort."  
  
A panicked whisper sped through the hall.  
  
"You-Know-Who?"  
  
"He's back, isn't he?"  
  
"Yeah, but I thought...."  
  
"Nobody said he wouldn't attack."  
  
"Everyone always said he'd try to take Hogwarts someday."  
  
"But I thought he was weak."  
  
"My parents said he wasn't really back."  
  
"Why would he come here? He's supposed to be really weak. Barely alive, you know."  
  
"Harry. He wants Harry Potter."  
  
"It's his fault! The Dark Lord's coming for Harry."  
  
"Please, everyone!" shouted Professer Dumbledore. "You are safe as long as you remain here! Please, stay calm!"  
  
People quieted down a little after that.  
  
"We are safe here," said Professor McGonagall. "You will be fine as long as you do not go out by yourself, and you are in the common rooms by sundown."  
  
"But what about the Christmas Party?" someone shouted. A corous of "Yeah!"'s issued.  
  
"We will attempt to work something out about the Dance," agreed Prof. Sprout. "However, you will understand if it is cut short."  
  
"Now, I believe you have today as a Hogsmeade weekend?" asked Dumbledore. "As this is the only oppritunity for many of you to buy Christmas presents for friend and family, you will be allowed to go."  
  
Cheers came from the students.  
  
"However," he added, and the students quieted. "You will go in shifts. Houses will go seperately with *all* Prefects, as well as our Head Boy and Girl. We will draw names from a hat. You will be informed of the order in twenty minutes. Now, please, go back to your common rooms. We need to have a meeting."  
  
The students got up and walked slowly to the Entrance Hall, still talking excitedly about the fight between Harry and Krum. But at that moment, two people, a man and a woman, walked through the doors. Everybody turned to stare at them.  
  
"Elijah! Melody!" said Dumbledore jovialy. "What on Earth brings you here?"  
  
"We've come on ministry business, Albus," said the woman stiffly. "About ten minutes ago, we recieved an owl from one Mr. H. Potter, regarding the use of one of the Unforgivable Curses. The Avada Kedavra curse, I believe. Performed by Viktor Krum?"  
  
"Yes," said Dumbledore, smiling at Harry. "But where has young Viktor got to?"  
  
Everyone looked around.  
  
"He's gone!" shouted someone. "There's a lunatic murderer loose in the school! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He's going to kill us all."  
  
The reaction to these words was complete pandemonium. People were running, screaming, crying, and just looking around desperatly.  
  
"Wait!" shouted someone. The crowd parted to reveal Hermione. "I think he slipped out while we were watching the survailence videos. It makes sense," she added, looking at the unbelieving faces. "I mean, why would he, say, run upstairs or to the dungeons. He has more of a chance to escape if he ges away entirely. There's no chance that he would be safe in here, not with everyone on the lookout for him. He's left, I'm sure of it."  
  
"Really Granger," drawled Malfoy. "Just because he's your old boy-toy doesn't mean you have to stick up for him. Remember, he just tried to kill your new boy-toy."  
  
Harry expected Hermione to slap Malfoy at the very least, but she just stood up taller, and said, "Stuff it, Ferret Boy.(A/N Okay, okay! I know it's not a British term, but I just *had* to add it!)"  
  
The Entrance Hall rang with laughter. Malfoy looked furious, but Harry thought, no, it couldn't be, did Snape just *smile*?  
***************************  
A/N I know this is a really bad ending to a chapter, but that's because I have another part going directly after this. I really hope you're not mad at me, but I just had to make the next part seperate, because it's going to take me a loooong time to finish. Three days at the very least. It's going to be really sappy, you know, like the climax of the movie, where the guy tells the girl how much she means to him, and how lost hed be without her. Aaahhhh! Unfortunatly, there may be a teensy bit of tearjerker-ness to it.  
  
In case it takes me an insanely long time to finish,   
  
  
  
  
HERE'S A SNEAK PEEK, SO *****LISTEN UP*****!!!   
  
"...even if I have to chain you to the bed..."  
  
Hehehe, I'm so mean! That's the best part about being in charge!!  
  
I'll try to get it up soon!!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
lauriena-what chap were those typos in? I'm not sure. I couldn't find them in this chapter or the first three. It's OK! You don't have to be here for every chp! And it's not your fault. I added two chapters at once and I accidentally left it on '*chap 13 up!!!*' instead of 14. So, as you can see, it's my fault. I started doing that with books too! I'm reading the LotR, and I keep having to reread it because i'm looing for typos instead of really paying attention to the story! Well, I neede to bring Voldie in somewhere, so I figured a non-important thng like the picture would be a good place for that. I LOVE your e-mail.  
  
Emili Potter-They're gonna get even hotter!  
  
Gryffpam-Well, at least you like Krum/Harry/Herm triangle.  
  
ShockoLatt-That is rediculous! Where does it say that Herm is religious?!?!?! And of all the stupid things to say! 'She snogs so there's a sinner hidden in her?!' I know lots of people who kiss and they're plenty religious! You are being so stereotypical! I'm glad you think it's nice, and I'm sorry for being so mean!  
  
PiPPen's Gurl-Vici, to be perfectly honest, I think the next two chapters will totally outdo this!  
  
Karen-I didn't think it was very funny, but hey! If you liked it!  
  
Sonanta-Fluff, fluff, fluff. The three main points of this story!  
  
Avatar000-definitely a fight if you think slamming Kurm's nose into a tray is a fight, then...Fight! Fight! Fight!  
  
Serena Gemini-Harry will definitely save her from Krum, but not from a kiss.  
  
ssjguyver-Sorry I skipped the j! My bad! Don't scare me like that! I thought you meant the chapter sucked! 


	15. Hogsmeade

A/N Hahaha! I *told* you it would take forever to get up! CHANGE OF PLANS PEOPLES!!!!!!!!! I've made the sneek-peek come in the next chapter, or maybe the one after that! But it will come, I promise! Amazingly smart person as I am, I managed to get myself grounded, *the day after I started this!* I've been off the computer for two days, and I've gotten lots of ideas for it! Two humungo things are gonna happen in the next two to three chapters. (PiPPen's Gurl, I think I told you what those two things were!)  
  
The chapter is a direct continuation of the last one. I warn you that this may get a tad racey, and you might want a box of tissues if you're really sensitive.  
****************************  
A quarter of an hour later, Prof. Mcgonagall came into the common room. "Gryffindors will be going to Hogsmeade at four-thirty. You will have two hours to do your shopping, then you must come back."  
*****************  
Harry and Hermione spent the next four hours before their turn just sitting on a couch, enjoying each other's company.  
  
"Where's Ron?" asked Harry suddenly.  
  
"I think he's in the library studying," mumbled Hermione.  
  
"Ron? In the library?" asked Harry. "Of his own free will?"  
  
"Mmm-hmm," mumbled Hermione.  
  
"Is he studying for school, or is he looking for something?"  
  
"I o o," mumbled Hermione into Harry's chest, which she was using for a pillow.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I o o," repeated Hermione.  
  
"I still don't know what you're saying," said Harry, beginning to get annoyed.  
  
"I don't know," enunciated Hermione, lifting her head at last.  
  
"Oh."  
  
They fell into another silence. A little later, Ron and Katie Bell came into the room. Although he was younger then her, Ron was several inches taller then Katie's 5'7".  
  
"Well, did you two find a nice closet?" asked Hermione slyly as Ron walked up to them.  
  
Ron's eyes widened and his ears turned red. "How did you know?"  
  
"You came in at the same time, her lipstick is smeared, and your, uh, shirt is backwards."  
  
"Whoa, you're good," commented Harry. "I didn't even notice that her lipstick was smudged."  
  
"Well, that's good," said Hermione smiling. "I am the only one whose lips you should be interested in. And they're getting cold."  
  
Harry smiled and leaned into a kiss.  
  
"Yuch," muttered Ron, and walked away.  
  
"Not like you can talk!" called Harry after his back.  
***********************  
A few hours later, they were all three walking to Hogsmeade, accompanied by the other Gryffindors, the Head Boy and Girl, and the eight Prefects.  
  
"Everybody listen up!" shouted the Head Girl, and the babble of talk stopped. "OK, one Prefect will be going into each shop, and staying there until we leave for the castle. We," she indicated herself and the Head Boy, "will be standing at the ends of Main Street. No one will go past us. Or else. Now, go off and do your shopping. You have two hours!"  
  
The students broke up and walked in different directions.  
  
"Where should we go first?" asked Ron. "I need some ink and more parchment."  
  
"So let's go to Flourish and Blotts," suggested Hermione. "I need to go too, I've run out of good quills." (A/N OK, I am fully aware that Flourish & Blotts is in Diagon Alley, but Madam Malkin's is in London Paris and Hogsmeade, so it's possible!)  
  
"You guys go on ahead, I need to stop in at Stones of Sapphire," said Harry.  
  
"Okay..." said Ron slowly. "I guess we'll just hang out there until you get there."  
  
"No," said Harry. "Let's meet at Madam Malkin's Robes. She might have Muggle clothes we can use for the party."  
  
"OK," agreed Ron. "Come on Herm."  
  
The three friends seperated and Harry walked towards the south end of the street, where there was a small shop with a sign over the entrance. Shaped like a diamond it read 'Stones of Sapphire family owned and operated by family for fifteen generations.' Harry walked in and a small bell rang over his head.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Potter," said a young woman behind the counter, wearing a name tag that read 'Stones of Sapphire, Ruby Sapphire, worker since 1994'.  
  
"Hey Ruby," said Harry smiling. "Do you have it?"  
  
"Yes, just a minute," she said, and walked through a door o the back of the shop. "Hey, Jordan!" Harry heard her call. "Can you get out order 988 for Harry?"  
  
"You got it!" called a man.  
  
"It'll be out in just a sec," said Ruby flashing what she clearly thought was a winning, flirtacious smile. A man came out and handed Ruby a box. "Here you go," Ruby said, handing the box to Harry. "Would you like it wrapped?"  
  
"No thanks," said Harry.  
  
"Will there be anything else?" she asked.  
  
"I dunno," he replied. "I'm just gonna look around for a while."  
  
"OK. Hey Harry?" she said, walking around the counter.  
  
"Hmm?" replied Harry, from where he was looking at a diamond heart charm under the glass. He looked up.  
  
"Who's it for?"  
  
"Uh, someone," replied Harry nervously. There was something wrong with the way Ruby was looking at him.  
  
"Someone?" repeated Ruby. "Do I know her?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, maybe," said Harry, glancing out the window. He could see Hermione walking down the street to the shop; he must have been in there a while.  
  
"What's her name?" asked Ruby slyly.  
  
"Uh, why do you want to know?" asked Harry nervously. He difinitely didn't like the way Ruby was eying him.  
  
"Well," she said offhandedly. "I couldn't help noticing that you had the ring ajusted to my size. And it *is* an engagement ring. I was just wondering..."  
  
"If it was for you?" squeaked Harry. "Why would it be for you? I barely know you."  
  
"I just have that effect on people," she said, leaning closer to him. He leaned back.  
  
"Especially men?" Harry finished for her.  
  
Just then Hermione entered the shop. At that moment, Ruby lunged forward and kissed him fiercely. He tried to pull back, but she was clinging to the sides of his face. He heard an audible gasp from the door, and pulled even harder.  
  
"Ruby!" he mumbled, though he seriously doubted that anyone could hear him. "Ruby! Let go!" Harry laid his hands on Ruby's shoulders and pushed with all his Quidditch strength. She pulled away, breathing hard.  
  
"Wow Harry," she panted. "You are a great kisser."  
  
"And just how would you know that?" asked Hermione testily. Ruby looked over to her and took in her furious appearance. "From what I just saw, that wasn't Harry kissing somebody. That was Harry trying to *stop* kissing sombody." She walked over to Harry and pulled him into a long, passionate kiss. Ruby could see their tongues flicking in and out of their mouths. They pulled away, and Hermione said, "*That* was Harry kissing somebody."  
  
"Her?" asked Ruby going pale. "It's for *her*?"  
  
"Yeah," said Harry, "It's for her."  
  
"What's for me?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Just a little trinket," replied Harry evasivly.  
  
"Oh," said Hermione, looking at him strangly. "Um," she turned to Ruby. "I broke the clasp on my necklace, I was wondering if you could fix it?" she asked politely.  
  
"Sure," said Ruby, looking very happy that Hermione hadn't attacked her. She took out a pair of ordinary pliers and worked with Hermione's necklace for a few minutes, then took it into the back. They heard a rushing sound, then a hiss. Ruby came back a few minutes later, holding Herm's necklace.  
  
"Wow," breathed Hermione, taking it back. "There's not even a seam on it."  
  
"I welded it," said Ruby. "It's a simple fix, but no one ever seems to think of it."  
  
"How much is that?" asked Hermione, reaching for her purse.  
  
"Oh, it's on the house," assured Ruby.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Hermione nervously.  
  
"Yeah," said Ruby. "It's okay. It's not like it's a huge deal anyway. It's just a five sickle fix. But don't worry. If you got it fixed here, it won't come apart until you want it to. And even then it'll be *really* hard."  
  
"Well, thanks," said Hermione. "I appreciate it. A lot. This necklace is really special to me."  
  
"Why?" asked Ruby. "If you don't mind my asking. Did Harry-?"  
  
"No," said Hermione. "It was my grandmother's before she passed away. It's..kind of a family heirloom. It was her engagement ring."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, she and Gran-daddy put their engagment rings on a chain when they were married. It's a Granger good-luck charm. And when I get married, it'll be my engagement ring."  
  
Ruby glanced at Harry, who paled. Did that mean that she had no intention of marrying him? Boy, he was about to make a huge fool of himself.  
  
"Well, it's very beautiful," said Ruby. "I hope it brings you the best of luck."  
  
"Thank you," replied Hermione graciously. "And, thanks for fixing my necklace."  
  
"No problem," said Ruby smiling widely.  
  
Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders and said, "Bye Ruby! And thanks!" They left.  
  
"Thanks for what?" asked Hermione curiously. "Thanks for that kiss?"  
  
"You are the only one I like kissing," replied Harry smoothly. "Hey, look at that!" he pointed at a sign. It was an advertisement for Los Angelos, CA, in the United States. (A/N I really sshouldn't need to add where LA is. I feel immense sorrow for those of you who needed it.)  
  
"Wow," breathed Hermione as she looked at the streets of LA at night. They were moving of course, so they could see the cars as the drove down the roads. "I'd *love* to go to the States someday. Especially Florida. The most gorgeous beaches in the world are supposed to be there."  
  
Harry took a deep breath and said, "Maybe we could go there on our honeymoon."  
***************************************  
A/N It's done! The preposal has come at last!!!! I have had this planned for WEEKS and it's finally here! Now, I just want you to know,  
  
*I*HAVE*A*NEW*STORY*UP!!!*PLEASE*READ*AND*REVIEW*IT!!!!!*  
  
Thanks to: (FIVE?!?!?!)  
  
Dancelvr336-What are you *psychic* or something? Of *course* the next chapter will be good!!!!! Notice how modest I am.  
  
Emili Potter-I knew! Thanx!  
  
lauriena-Oh!!!! So *that's* where it is! I couldn't find it! You're close!!!! Getting warmer then some people who have tried to anylyze it! Keep in mind that Voldie always has some creepy, twisted plot, like in Book No. 4... I think I might have some Rowling blood in me!  
  
leogrl-Thanx!  
  
Honest Deception-I'm glad you liked it! I'm sorry, but I have to like totally blow you out of the water on this one. Bulgaria *brought* Veela to put on a show at the World Cup. The Bulgarian scarves have lions on them, therefore...do I really need to finish??? 


	16. Cemented

A/N Whoa. I never thought it would come this far! It just amazes me that I've actually managed to keep it going. I'm in *shock* here, now that it's advanced so much.  
  
Hey, guys, I have a new story up and I'd really appriciate it if you would R/R it!!! Plz!!!!  
  
This chapter is probably the fluffiest I will ever write, but I don't think you like it much, as I don't.  
  
**************************************  
  
  
  
Recap: Harry took a deep breath and said, "Maybe we could go there for our honeymoon."  
  
Chapter 17-Cemented (I'm sure you can guess what that means! Think about the last word in the line above;)  
  
Hermione kept walking with Harry. It took a moment to register what he had said. When it did, her appearance changed considerably. Hermione turn slowly on her heel and just looked at him. Moments later, her eyes glazed over as she thought of what he had said. Her mouth just hung slightly, falling off its hinges. Harry could almost hear her heart racing. Finally she got control over herself. "Please repeat," Hermione breathed.  
  
"Maybe we could go there on our honeymoon," Harry enunciated.  
  
"That's what I thought," she said dazedly.  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry said quickly. "I-I-I shouldn't have brought it up. Forget I said anything."  
  
"No!" she said. "I won't forget it! Why would you say that?! Don't you *want* to marry me?" she added quietly, looking straight into his eyes.  
  
"More than anything," he replied truthfully. "Would you?"  
  
"Only if you ask me," she said. Tears were forming in her eyes and her surroundings were blurred, but Hermione could see Harry clearly. He stood up taller and somehow stronger. (A/N Sorry, just me for a second! Um, I got the rest of this proposal idea from the episode of Lois and Clark: The Adventures of Superman. The first part, the one about going there for the honeymoon, I *think* was from silverpheonix's um...oh gosh what's it called?? Oh yeah! So What Now? Back to the story!)  
  
Harry stared her straight in the eye and said, "Hermione Granger, will you become Mrs. Harry Potter? Will you marry me?" With those words, he pulled out a beautiful ring of the purest white gold (A/N looks like silver, but has a slightly yellow sheen to it. I'm obssesed with it!) Hermione had ever seen. With just a single diamond-cut emerald on the entire band, it was simply reagle, not covered in diamonds, but beautiful in its own way.  
  
"That depends," said Hermione through her tears. "Who's asking? Famous Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived? Or Harry Potter, always doing what he thinks is right, who I fell in love with?"  
  
"Who's answering?" asked Harry. "Hermione Granger, the best friend of Aaron Carter? Or Hermione Granger, the bookworm, always helping others, who *I* fell in love with?"  
  
"I'll be whatever you want me to be," replied Hermione, sobbing now. "Just shut up and kiss me!"  
  
Harry looked at her and smiled broader than any man ever has. For he was truly the happiest man alive. For the moment. "Does that mean 'Yes'?"  
  
"Of course it does silly," Hermione answered through their kiss.  
  
"Good," Harry whispered as they pulled apart. "Then I think you should be wearing this." He slipped the ring onto Hermione's finger and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Uh oh," said Hermione, as she looked over Harry's shoulder.  
  
"What?"  
  
Hermione gulped. "A beetle just flew off that wall over there. And I don't think it's beetle season."  
  
"That's not good," replied Harry. "But I don't care. I want the whole world to know that I love you."  
  
"And they will in the morning," said Hermione. "Well, that can't be helped can it? I s'pose we'd better go find Ron."  
  
"Oh yeah," said Harry. "I forgot about him!"  
  
"Well, we'd better go find him before he gets angry at us. I left to get my necklace fixed about twenty minutes ago!"  
  
****************************  
  
"Well," said Ron as Hermione entered Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. "Did you find a nice closet?"  
  
"Ha ha," said Hermione sarcasticaly. "No, we just needed to talk."  
  
"About what?" asked Ron suspiciously. "Nothing too disgusting I hope?"  
  
"Ron!" exclaimed Hermione indignantly.  
  
"Would you say they were *impure* things that you were talking about?"  
  
"Not unless you call getting married impure," Harry said in his ear. He had come to stand behind Ron at some point.  
  
"What?" he whispered hoarsely. "Are you serious?"  
  
"No, I'm Harry," said Harry. "Sirius is my godfather."  
  
"That's not funny," said Ron. "Are you really," he lowered his voice, "getting *married*?"  
  
They nodded, and filled Ron in on their conversation and how Hermione had seen Rita Skeeter on the wall.  
  
"Well," said Ron. "I guess you're going to need a best man huh Harry?"  
  
"Yeah," said Harry, grinning broadly. "Do you think Sirius would accept?"  
  
"Hey!" said Ron indignantly. "And I suppose Professor McGonagall will be your maid of honour?" he asked Hermione.  
  
"No, I was thinking about Ginny," Hermione mused.  
  
"Oh, boy," sighed Ron dramatically. "me, in *Harry Potter's wedding!*"  
  
"Ssshhhhhhhh!" said Harry and Hermione together.  
  
"Oh, right, sorry!" Ron made the motion of zipping and locking his lips, then tossing the key away. "So who are you telling second?"  
  
"Auntie A.," replied Hermione instantly.  
  
"Shocker!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
They all laughed and left the shop.  
  
"Well," said Ron, once they were back in the street. "Where shall we go now? I've done all my shopping weeks ago."  
  
"I'm done too," said Harry.  
  
"Me too," said Hermione. "So I guess all we have left is the Three Broomsticks for a celebratory drink, and then home."  
  
"OK!" agreed Ron, and rushed off down the street.  
  
*****************************************  
  
"Hermione," Harry said, as soon as they'd got back to the castle. "You know, this is starting to get a little creepy. I mean the picture and everything."  
  
"Do you really think it was You-Know-Who?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Voldemort," said Harry firmly.  
  
"Right, him," said Hermione dismissively. "Do you really think it was Voldemort?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but that seems to be what happened, you know I didn't do it," he said. "and I can't think of anybody else who looks that much like me. Unless I have an evil twin brother. (A/N Or does he?? Hehehe....)"  
  
"Of course I believe you didn't do it," Hermione insisted. "You wouldn't do that."  
  
"I know I wouldn't," he looked suddenly nervous. "Hermione," he started. "can I talk to you in private?"  
  
"Sure, let's go to my dorm room," she suggested. "It's empty, Lav and Parvati went home for Christmas."  
  
"OK."  
  
When they had gotten there, Hermione turned around and said, "So, what did you want to 'talk' about?" she was looking rather sly.  
  
"Well," he began, "If Voldemort really is back, he's going to come after me."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Hermione. "I don't want to think about what would happen if he found you." she hugged him tightly.  
  
"I don't want to think about what would happen to *you* if he found me. He'd find out about us sooner or later. And I've long since figured out that he will kill anyone and everyone that I love to get to me. And if that means you, well....."  
  
She looked up at him, terrified. "Please don't mean that I can't be with you, Harry!" she whispered through her tears. "Please."  
  
"Hermione, it's for your safety."  
  
"No! You can't push me away! Please don't try! I've just found you again, I refuse to lose you!"  
  
"I don't know how else to keep you safe, Mione," he said hopelessly. "If I don't *I'll* lose *you*, and that would kill me. He knows that."  
  
"Please Harry, don't push me away, don't do it," Hermione kept sobbing into his shirt.  
  
"Oh, shhh, please don't cry Mione," he cooed. "Please don't hate me, but I have to. It's for your own good. Please believe me."  
  
"No," she said desperately. "No, you don't have to. I'm-I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. I-I-I can tie my own shoes and everything. Please don't Harry!"  
  
"Hermione," Harry said firmly. "I must. He. Will. Kill. You. To. Get. At. Me. And I don't care how big of a girl you are, you cannot protect yourself against fifty Death Eaters bent on killing you. They've all had their decades of experiance and seven years of schooling. You've barely had two decades of experiance and six years of schooling. I have to protect you."  
  
"Harry, you can't," she said, moaning in almost physical pain. "I can't live without you! What about our wedding?!?!"  
  
"And I can't live without you," he retaliated. "For the last time Hermione, He. Will. Kill. You. Why can't you understand that?"  
  
"Why though?" she moaned. "Why can't we find some other way?"  
  
"Because-" sighed Harry. "If it was anyone else, I'd be miserable without them. But if I lost you- Ahh. Why can't you see that we can't go on like this? I need you to stay alive. Aaron needs you. Ron needs you. Alice needs you. Your parents need you. And I need you. I need you more than anyone has ever needed anything or anyone else. I cannot risk you. You cannot risk yourself. I won't let you. Can't you see? If you die, I die. So I will keep you safe even if I have to-to-to chain you to the bed to keep you at Hogwarts. I wish you would just leave it be. You have to stay here, even if I can't. Be reasonable. I love you more then anything else. But as much as I'd like to, I can't keep you safe if I have to go fight Voldemort. I wish I could, but I can't. I can't and you know that."  
  
"But I don't care," insisted Hermione. "If you die, I'm dying with you."  
  
Harry took her into his arms. "I refuse to let you die."  
  
"Is there really no other way?" she pleaded.  
  
"There is one other way," he sighed. "But don't agree to it until you're sure."  
  
"OK," Hermione said uncertainly.  
  
"If," started Harry. "we get married-"  
  
"What do you mean *if*?" asked Hermione indignantly. "I said I would!"  
  
"You didn't let me finish," said Harry. "If we get married *now*, I dunno. I'd just feel better about all this."  
  
"Do you mean it?" asked Hermione amazed. "Can we do that? I mean, how?"  
  
"Well, in the old days, couples made their vows to each other in front of a dozen witnesses. That was how you were married," explained Harry.  
  
"Yes, I know," said Hermione, "But that doesn't make any legal difference anymore. You need a marraige licence and someone who has the power to marry you."  
  
"Hermione," inturrupted Harry. "When it comed right down to it, all a marraige license is is a piece of paper. And having a judge or a priest dictate your vows is even less personal than saying them of your own free will."  
  
"But I wanted my parents here! I wanted a wedding dress and a flower girl and a maid of honour and a big cake and decorations and a wedding dance and- and-and a wedding night, and I want my parents to be here!" protested Hermione.  
  
"Hermione," sighed Harry. "I may have to leave at any time to do this. If- no *when* I come back we can have as big of a wedding as you want. We'll invite the whole castle to it if you want. Please, even if it isn't real, let me marry you. You will, won't you?" he stuck out his lip and did his best puppy dog face.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Alright. Who are the dozen witnesses? Ron and Ginny obviously."  
  
"Well, there's Dean, Seamus, Neville. That's another three."  
  
"But we still need seven," she said.  
  
"Hermione," said Harry suddenly. "I've just thought of something. If you want a real wedding when I get back, why should we have people here to see this one?"  
  
"What are you saying?" asked Hermione.  
  
Harry turned to her and said, "Hermione, I love you with every fiber of my being. I will do anything and everything in my power to keep you safe. I will give you a home and a family. I'll do everything I can to make you happy. You will never want for anything. I will provide for you for all of my days. I will grow old by your side, never leaving you, and never straying from the path of love."  
  
"Oh Harry," sighed Hermione, wiping a tear from her eye. "I love you too. I want with all my heart to make you happy. And I hope I can, because I need you more than anything else. You are my oxygen. I love you and I will give you a family. I swear never to stray or to leave you. I will love you until my dying day. I will grow old along with you, and when I die, I will be by your side."  
  
"May I kiss my bride yet?" asked Harry.  
  
Hermione leaned in and kissed him. He retaliated by kissing her back just as fiercely.  
  
"I love you," Hermione moaned. "I love you. I love you. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Make love to me."  
  
Harry stared her straight in the eye. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Mmm-hmm," she replied.  
  
Harry took a deep, calming breath. "OK."  
****************************  
Much later, Hermione was in the most comfortable place in the world. Harry's arms. He kissed the top of her head and together, they fell into a deep slumber.  
  
Neither of them noticed Hazelmist slinking out of the room. "That was really not a good scene to walk in on. I need to be more careful when visiting neighboring fics!" she muttered, as she walked back into What Can I Say?.  
****************************  
  
A/N Yikes! I can't belive I wrote that! Way too fluffy. You know what took me the longest? The wedding vows. I couldn't think of what the real ones were. IF YOU WANT AN UNCESNSORED VERSION, THEN TELL ME, AND I'LL GET SOMEONE TO WRITE ONE. THAT IS NOT MY STYLE!!!!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Honest Deception-ooh! Scary thought! Thanx 4 the review!  
  
AznGolDragonGod-I don't think I could've made Hermione mad! Only when she's mad at Harry! Then I write really mean things! But she didn't know Ruby, so she couldn't say anything mean about her. She's known Harry almost half her life, so obviously things have happened that she can insult him about.  
  
Phoenix-Well, I'm sorry, but I thought that sixteen chapters into the story would be the perfect time. Hmmm, you know, since you don't know what she'll say, maybe I'll have her change her mind...  
  
AMB3R-STOP BEING TECHNICAL!!!!! Thanks! 


	17. The Morning After

A/N OK guys, this is the chapter I have been waiting to write. The one where *static* *rumble rumble* *kkkkkkkkkkk* *static* Hermione. Now, believe me, if I could've thought of a different way for Harry to leave before Christms Eve, I would've used it. But everyone I asked couldn't think of another way.  
  
Disclaimer: Notta.  
*****************************  
Chapter 17-The Morning After  
  
Harry woke suddenly. He'd had a horrible dream. Then he remembered what it was. He had once again seen Hermione strapped to that boulder, being tortured by Voldemort. The image he had seen in his crystal ball the day after he and Hermione had had that terrible fight. He had forgotten it until now. Voldemort had ordered her to tell him where he, Harry, was. When Hermione had been unable to betray her husband, Voldemort had killed her, just as Harry had come running up to save her. He had sat there in the pouring rain, crying in front of Voldemort. He had begged for Voldemort to kill him, but Voldemort had been so ecstatic to see his misery, that he had left him there, forced to live without his wife. He had finally gotten up to walk over to Hermione. He had untied her and looked for any trace of life left in her mangled body. He had found none. Hermione was most thouroughly dead.  
  
Then he understood. It didn't matter whether or not they were married. Hermione was only safe as long as he was far away from her. He suddenly realized that he was not alone in his bed, nor waws he even in his own bed. He was in Hermione's bed, *with Hermione.*  
  
For a few minutes, he just sat and stared at her. She was so beautiful. He was brought sharply back to Earth when she stirred.  
  
"God," he said, looking at Hermione's sleeping form. "Any god that might be listening. Please keep her safe for me. Please. I beg you. When I return, you may take any price you ask, just keep her out of harm's way. I must leave her. I love her more than anything else in my life. I love her more than my life. All I need is her. But if I leave to fight Voldemort, and I return to find her dead, than I will die as well. You must. Please!"  
  
Then he got his clothes on, went to his room to grab his wand and pack a few things. "Where were you all night?" asked Ron. Harry nearly jumped out of his skin.  
  
"Out," he said.  
  
"Doing what?" asked Ron, hoping to get some teasing material for later.  
  
"Stuff," he replied.  
  
"What kinda stuff?" asked ROn in an annoying sing-song voice.  
  
"Just, stuff."  
  
"With?" Ron prompted.  
  
"Would you be happy if I told you I slept with Hermione?" asked Harry sharply.  
  
Ron gaped. "Are you serious? And don't give me that Serious/Sirius stuff."  
  
"Yes, I'm serious." replied Harry shortly. "And now I have to go. I'm leaving Ron. Thank you for being my friend. Just so you know, I might not come back."  
  
Harry picked up his bag and walked out of the room. "Bye mate," said Ron. "You come back to us, you hear? Come back to us Harry. We need you. She needs you."  
  
"I'll try," he grabbed his broom, and he was gone.  
  
Harry's intention was to walk straight past the girls' dorms, but he paused outside Hermione's door and opened it just a crack. Before he knew what he was doing, he'd pulled out a piece of parchment and scrawled a note on it. He then walked into the room where Hermione lay, and pinned it to her pillow. Harry just looked at her for a minute, then leaned over and gently kissed her forehead. "Good bye, my love," he said softly. "never doubt that I love you."  
  
"I love you, Harry," she mumbled.  
  
Harry sighed and straightened up. He walked out of the room, down the stairs, out the portrait hole, down the marble staircase, out the front doors, onto his broom, towards the forest, and gone.  
**********************************  
Hermione woke the next morning feeling completely happy. 'Why though?' she thought. 'Why am I so happy?' Then she remembered. Harry had proposed to her. Then they had come up here to have a 'wedding' then...she blushed, remembering what had happened next. Hermione glanced at the clock: 9:30. "Harry," she whispered. Then she realized. He wasn't there. She strained to here a shower or something. His clothes were gone from the floor and beds. "He left me," she said faintly, horror washing over her. She rolled over in her anguash, and saw a small note attached to her pillow.  
  
'Dearest Hermione,' it read. 'Please never doubt that I love you. I realized last night that as long as I am with you, you are in danger. I told you that I would do anything in my power to keep you safe, and if going away keeps you safe, then so be it. I love you. I love you. I love you. Never think that I don't. I swear I didn't string you along just to get you in bed. But last night was the best of my life. I will come back to you, so start planning our wedding. I love you. Please never think that I don't really love you. If I defeat Voldemort, I *will come back to you.* Love forever, Harry'  
  
Hermione read it over and over again. It was true. He'd left. But he'd done it for her. Slowly, she got up and dressed, never letting go of the note. By the time she was ready, she hardly noticed that her entire face was stained with tears. "God, please let me see him again. Any god that is listening to me now," she begged, falling to her knees, unable to support her own weight. "Please keep him safe for me. Please, please, please..." She fell asleep, crying, curled up under the covers of her bed, still smelling of Harry. (A/N The sheets, not her.)  
*******************************  
The first thing Hermione conciously recognized, was the sound of male voices outside her room. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but the sound of heavy footsteps on the stairs told her that they were coming to her room. This thought woke her suddenly, as she remembered that she was still naked. Hermione leaped out of bed at the same time that she heard a *knock, knock, knock* on her door.  
  
"Just a second!" she called desperately. "Lemme get something on!"  
  
"Should I take that to mean," said a voice she recognized was Ron's, "that you *still* haven't gotten dressed? You've been up long enough."  
  
"You guys just now woke me up!" she cried indignantly, as she selected a shirt to wear. "I was sleeping, like most normal people do in the mornings."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Ron. She could just *hear* him smirking. "most people *do* sleep in the mornings, but they also normally get up before noon."  
  
"It is not noon!" cried Hermione, trying to pull on a pair of jeans over her shoes. "You're just trying to freak me out."  
  
"It almost is Hermi," said Brian; he was obviously wondering what had happened to her too. "We had a rehearsal shedualed for ten thirty this morning, and we had to postpone it because *our backup singer* was asleep."  
  
"So get Jenny to do it," mumbled Hermione, as she searched for her mascara and began to apply it. She was talking about her understudy, Jenny McLorn, who worked with the boys when Hermione was at school. "She knows the part."  
  
"Yeah, and she's in *America*, studying Music in the *Muggle* school, where *Muggles* like her learn."  
  
"Oh yeah," said Hermione thoughtfully, after a pause, during which she had put on her lipstick. "She is a Muggle isn't she? Huh. I forgot."  
  
"Yeah, we noticed," said Aaron testily.  
  
"Are you all out there waiting for me or something?!" she demanded.  
  
"Yep," said Aaron. "Everyone except Harry. Wonder where he is?" he added sugestively. "Is he in there with dear, sweet, Hermi???"  
  
"Well, it's gonna be a minute," she said, pulling a brush through her tangled mass of hair.  
  
"Well!" exclaimed Aaron. "I do believe she is skirting the question!"  
  
"I am not!" she replied waspishly.  
  
"Then answer the question. Is he in there with you?"  
  
"Not anymore," she replied as she opened the door, enjoying their stunned faces. "He left this morning."  
  
"When did he arrive in here?" asked Brian.  
  
"I'm hungry. Let's go to lunch."  
  
"You're doing it again," said Aaron irritably.  
  
"Oh," said Hermione thoughtfully. "about seven o' clock last night."  
  
Aaron's eyes widened, and Hermione began to blush a little. "So...?" he questioned quietly. "You...?"  
  
"Oh he's sharp, this one," said Hermione, indicating Aaron. "Yes, not like it's any of your business."  
  
"Have you told Ms. Granger?" asked Kevin slowly. Up to now, he had been quiet.  
  
"Honestly, Kevin," said Hermione exasperatedly. "Alice. Alice. Not 'Ms. Granger.' And no, I haven't told anyone. Neither will you," she added, looking around at the boys. "if you know what's good for you."  
  
"And just *what* do you plan on doing to us *Ms. Granger?*"  
  
"Think vice grips," she said acidly.  
  
"We get the picture," said Brian, holding up his hands in surrender. "Our lips are sealed."  
  
"Yeah!" agreed the others.  
  
"What about you Ron?" asked Hermione suspiciously. "Will you promise not to say *anything*?"  
  
"Don't worry," Ron assured her. "Harry made me promise to keep my mouth shut upon pain of death before he left this morning."  
  
Hermione rushed forward and grabbed the collar of Ron's shirt with both hands. "What did he say?"  
  
"He said, that he had to leave, and that he might not come back. Ever," Hermione let go of Ron and slumped to the floor, sobbing. "But he said he would try to come back alive." Ron reassured her.  
  
"But he can't control that," sobbed Hermione. The others looked down at Hermione in concern. They had bever seen her cry before. Ron picked her up off the floor and carried her to her own bed.  
  
"He will be alright, Hermione," he said quietly, kneeling next to the bed. "He'll come back to us. I know it. Don't worry, Harry's a big boy, but I'm sure you already figured that out last night, huh?" he added, grinning cheekily.  
  
Hermione sat up and cracked a weak smiled through her tears. "And just *how* would you know how big of a boy he is?"(A/N Don't say a *thing* Victoria!)  
  
"Well!" cried Ron. "I don't have to put up with this. I'm leaving." But he didn't move. He and Hermione just sat and laughed at the hopeless rediculousness of the situation. Soon Hermione's laughs turn into racking sobs again, and Ron, being the gentleman his mother had beaten him up to be (sorry, did I say beaten up? I meant brought up! *mutters* yeah, right.), pulled her into a hug and did his best to comfort her. Aaron and the others looked on at them a little akwardly. As much as they hated to admit it, Hermione was no longer alone without them. All her life they had been her protecter, and now, she had other friends.  
  
Soon, Ron began to cry too. They sat there on the floor of Hermione's bedroom and sobbed quietly. Hermione leaned into Ron's shoulder and let her emotions out. Ron did the same.  
  
"Ron?" she asked after a while. "He is coming back, right? Tell me he's coming back. I need to hear those words."  
  
"Harry is going to come back to us," Ron said clearly. "I know it's hard, Herm. But we have to stick it out. Harry's alone out there, but that's how he works best."  
  
"But I wish I could be with him."  
  
"I know. But you know that you would get hurt, maybe even killed," Hermione sobbed again. "and if that happened, he wouldn't fight anymore. You are his world right now. You are all that's keeping him going. And if...Voldemort..." he shuddered. "hurt you, Harry would never forgive himself. Don't you understand? He had to go without you. He did it for you."  
  
"I know," said Hemione, wiping away her tears. "Thank you Ron."  
  
"Any time," he replied, wiping his eyes as well. "Come on. You need to eat something. Harry will kill me if he comes back and you're in the hospital wing because I didn't make you eat."  
  
Hermione laughed, and leaned forward. She placed a light kiss on Ron's cheek. "Thanks. Really. I think we're gonna have to help each other through this one."  
  
"You know I'll always be there for you," replied Ron softly.  
************************************  
A/N OK, I just have to put a note here. This will not be a Ron fic, I swear. It is 100% Harry and Hermione. No Ron! Just keep that in mind. They're only getting mushy and stuff because they are all each other has at the moment. If you can think of a good match for Ron, tell me, and I might use it. This is going to be getting rather angsty soon, so consider this as a warning. And in the next chapter, there will be a thouroughly disgusting Christmas present for Hermione.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Emili Potter-OK, no offense, but you are really starting to bug me! For your informantion, the Backstreet Boys are my favourite band, and I don't appreciate you calling them 'dumb boy band junk.' OK? If you have a problem with that, then you can just buzz off! Thanks for the review.  
  
babooshka-Don't worry, Hermione won't get pregnant until the elilogue, if at all. That's just a little to much of an invite for horrible stuff to happen to her, and my story already has way to many iffy things.  
  
Honest Deception-I warn you, the next two-three chapters will have very little fluff in them. More like horror and grief.  
  
PiPPen's Gurl-Oh shut up! Have you found any good ones yet? Someone gave me permiss., and I need some help with it!  
  
lauriena-Thanks for telling me that problem! *blushes* Don't worry, I get in trouble all the time! Seriously.  
  
Cristal-Thanks!  
  
FantasyWolf-Interesting name btw. I'm trying to work on that, but unfortunately due to things such as parental units, it'll take a while. But I got someone who agreed to help me out a bit as I've never written such horrors.  
  
Sara of Gryffindor-Thanks 4 the luck, it really came in handy!  
  
LOTH&HPLvr-Just this chapter and all the chapters after this are PG-13 (maybe). Don't sweat it. If I DO write an uncensored, it'll be as a seperate story.  
  
Serena Gemini-I swear, neither of them will die!!! Don't hurt me!  
  
Hazelmist-Are you CRAZY?!?! I would be mobbed by furious readers if I let that happen! Voldie's up to quite a scheme, but that doesn't come in till later. If you'e hoping for a wedding scene, like a REAL wedding, don't hold your breath. Cause it'll make you really dizzy and you might pass out before you get to read it!!! 


	18. Chapter 19

A/N This is where the angst genre comes in again. If you have a weak stomach, than I suggest you go to the bottom when you see the warning, and go back to the place where it tells you to. THIS IS YOUR WARNING!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own the plot or anything. Harry and co. aren't mine, blah, blah, blah....I still don't have any money. The two quotes were said, and are owned by Marit and Alec.  
  
Dedication: THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ALEC SLYTER (Victoria, 2 WORDS 4 U: SHUT UP!) AND MARIT DONALDSON. PLEASE READ THIS.   
  
QuoteS of the lifetime:   
  
Alec Slyter when threatened by being uh..*hurt* by the poles of a fooz-ball table.  
  
Alec-"You shouldn't do that to guys, it's mean."  
Nichole??-"Why? It can't hurt that bad."  
Alec-"You will never feel the pain."  
Me-"Giggle, laugh, snort, chucckle, giggle, giggle, giggle!"  
  
"Men only think with two things,...and they don't have enough blood to run them both at the same time."  
  
-Marit Donaldson  
********************************  
Chapter 19-Chapter 19  
  
Hermione stayed in her room for two days after Harry had left. She allowed only Ron, Prof. McGonagall, and the BSB to come to see her.  
  
She finally left on Thursday afternoon, because she needed to go to the great hall to do a dress rehearsal with the guys.  
  
"Are you sure you're up to this?" Brian kept asking her urgently. "Because, if you don't want to perform, I'll understand. You don't need to force yourself into anything."  
  
"Brian! Brian! I'm fine, just tired. He's coming back. I know it."  
  
Brian looked at her doubtfully.  
  
"Brian, I'll be OK," Hermione insisted. "I need something to take my mind off of all of this crap that's going on, OK? I want to sing. I want to dance! I want to wear my clothes! I want to do something productive! Please! Try to understand. I need to do something! ANYTHING!! I'm going out of my mind with boredom." seeing his doubtul face, she added, "OK, lemme put it this way: if you don't let me rehearse with you, I will castrate you."  
  
"Eeew!" said Brian, stopping and gaurding the areas in danger with his hands. (A/N Don't even THINK it!) "You know Hermione, you shouldn't do that to guys, it hurts."  
  
"It's never hurt me before."  
  
*******(A/N THIS IS THE FIRST DEDICATION LINE.)*******Brian shuddered and said, "Hermi, **************you will never feel the pain.****************"  
  
Hermione just looked at him, then, without warning, burst out in fits of laughter.  
  
"What is so funny?" asked a bewildered Brian.  
  
"Nothing," said Hermione, wiping her eyes. "But that is my new favourite quote."  
  
"What was your old one?" asked Brian. "Was it as nasty as that?"  
  
"Not quite," replied Hermione. "My last one was,'Men only think with two things, (you can guess what they are) and they don't have enough blood to run them both at once."  
  
She laughed at the confused look on Brian's face, and continued down to dinner.  
*********************  
A/N I know this is too short, but the point of it was to get Hermione, which I've accomplished, and I thought I'd toss in the lines and add a couple dedications. These really were said by Marit Donaldson and Alec Slyter.  
  
Enjoy your summer holidays!!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
lauriena- I'm afraid it may get even a little sadder before it gets happy again. It's OK. I'm the same way with ANgel and Smallville.  
  
Noodlejelly-He has a very good reason for leaving! And if you're not nice to my beloved, I may have to add a little bastard into the story. Remember, they aren't married yet!  
  
bookworm4ever-Thanks!  
  
Emili Potter-Sorry I snapped at you. I was a total b***h all that week I was writing it. Just ask PiPPen's Gurl. I think I was PMSing.  
  
trekkie87820-Thanks, I will!  
  
CRAZYCLPOTTER-I don't think I'll be publishing any novels, but if you send me a printed-out copy of TLAML, I'll be happy to sign it for you!! I really liked your Potterholic thing. I think I reviewed it, didn't I???  
  
Serena Gemini-I don't think Ron will get the girl in this one, but you never know...  
  
Usotsuki-Don't worry, I only have one Hr/R fic up. It's called Miss Me! Miss Me!, just so you can stay away from it.  
  
leogrl-I like hurting her. (Joking!!!!)  
  
lauriena-Cool signature, chica! I really appreciate all those long reviews. I might just take you up on that offer some time. You are my beta reader, after all!  
  
Weasley Pride-Thanks for the review!  
  
Hazelmist-Just for you, so you don't run out of o2, I'll add a little something in chapter 18! It's aalready up, so be sure and read it. hint: It's at the very end, right before the author's note!  
  
PiPPen's Gurl-I know, I have been rubbing off on you a lot lately!(Extra Credit-What could I pull out of the last sentence??) So, how's Skinny Grass? Are you enjoying summer? And, last but not least, It's OK, I found someone to help me write it. 


	19. Enter Harry No 2

A/N I know the last chapter wasn't very good or long, but I was working on Peg, and I wanted something up here too. So I spent ten minutes and wrote it. 

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I own just the plot, and maybe a couple other things. 

******************** 

Hermione stepped into the great hall she was met with cold eyes, and colder silence. That was all she had time to register, before she was immediatly bombarded by a swarm of owls, all carrying what she recognized as...Howlers. 

"Oh joy," she muttered as she collected the various red envelopes. "What a wonderful start to my day." 

As soon as she sat down, the first Howler exploded. After instinctively covering her ears, she slowly let herself hear the horrible words the Howler was expelling in a distinctly American accent. **_"...DARE YOU TAKE MY HARRY AWAY FROM ME! I WAS PLANNING OUR WEDDING! AFTER OUR SECRET MEETINGS AND MAKE-OUT SESSIONS, YOU GO AND PULL SOMETHING LIKE THIS! I'M CARRYING HIS LOVE CHILD, FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!!! YOU HAVE SOME NERVE YOU-" here the Howler became a series of beeps as it was automatically censored. Finally the tirade of beeps ended, and it continued in words. "IF I EVER MEET YOU IN THE STREETS, YOU'LL BEG FOR MERCY AT WHAT I DO TO YOU. YOU WILL SUFFER MY WRATH, YOU LITTLE MUDBLOOD!!! GO BACK WHERE YOU CAME FROM! YOU DON'T DESERVE HARRY POTTER. I DO. I LOVE HIM MORE THAN YOU COULD EVER DREAM!!! YOU'RE JUST USING HIM FOR HIS MONEY AND HIS BODY, AND EVERYONE KNOWS IT. JUST BECAUSE HE SCREWED YOU ONE TIME-"_**

Hermione's head snapped up, and her eyes bugged out. "How do they know?" she whispered frantically to Ron. His ears turned red, and he pretended not to have heard her. "Ron, what do you know that I don't?" 

"Well," he said. "There was sort of an article in the Daily Profit yesterday..." 

"What?!" 

"-and it kinda had a-ahem-picture of um...you guys, um you know...sleeping together." 

Hermione's face turned absolutely grey as this news sank in. "Oh God," she moaned helplessly. "Like, slumber sleeping, right Ron? Not-the other kind?" 

"Yeah," said Ron easily. "They wouldn't be allowed to put a picture like that in the paper. But then again, you can kinda tell that you were just-you know." 

"How?" 

"Well, having shared a room with Harry for six years, I know that he hates having covers over his chest; he says it makes him feel suffocated. I guess you don't like them either. So Harry's chest is showing, and you _are_ in the same bed. It doesn't take a genious to work-" 

But Ron was cut off at that moment by a huge series of explosions. The other Howlers had all just exploded, and were screaming, all female, except for one, which Hermione was horrified to realized, was male. They were ranting, mostly the same as the first one. Every now and then, one would go into a series of bleepity bleep-bleep bleepies. 

When the shouts finally subsided, everyone got a nice laugh at Hermione's expense. She turned bright red, and a single stray tear fell down her cheek. 

"Hermione?" asked Ron worriedly. "Are you-OK?" 

Hermione hurriedly wiped her eyes and said, "Yes, I'm fine. So where are the newspapers from the last two days?" she added impatiently. 

"Oh, here," said Ron, getting a stack of papers out of his bag. "I'm afraid this isn't as many as there were. A lot were Howlers, and they blew up in my bag." To demonstrate, he held up his bag to show Hermione the burnt and torn side of it. 

"Oh Ron," she laughed. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know-" 

"It's OK," said Ron, instantly recognizing the signs of her hysterical laughter. "Please don't cry Hermione." 

"But I can't help it," she moaned, accompanied by dry, racking sobs, that echoed around the suddenly silent hall. 

Ron looked around for some help, but none came. The professors looked at him, supporting Hermione. He sat, her up and looked her in the eye. "Hermione," he whispered. "tell me what's wrong." 

"He's gone," she wailed, and Ron knew exactly who she meant. "And he's gonna get himself ki-" 

"Don't _ever_ say that!" Ron commanded, and Hermione looked up in shock, as did every one else. "He has been through worse situations than this before. He's out there for _you,_ OK? He knows exactly what he is doing. He is protecting the one he loves. He knows what will happen if you were found out. You-Voldemort would look for you, just because, it would _destroy_ Harry to lose you. You would do the same for him. So would I. But he's the one that got stuck with that stupid scar, and that scar sealed his fate. He is the one that has to fight, and he is the one that will win. A poor man does not turn down food if his children are starving, just like Harry wouldn't leave you unless he knew he had to." 

"I know," she said quietly. "Thank you Ron." she stood up and gave ROn a sisterly kiss on the cheek. "I love you." With that, she walked away. 

Ron just sat there, with his head in his hands. "I hope I'm right." 

But a moment later, Malfoy walked up with his patented sneer fixed firmly in place. "I'm sure Potter would've liked to see that little display of affection." 

"Go away," Ron muttered. 

"I'm sure you could find a better woman then her. I've got several you could borrow, if you were interested." 

Ron got up too, and said to Malfoy, "While I'm sure your family can provide you with all the sisters and cousins you need for your whore collection, I would prefer to _not_ endanger my children with the retardation that comes with being a Malfoy. Although apparently _your_ parents liked the idea of sleeping with their siblings." 

Malfoy tried to sneer, but it didn't quite work. "How would you know? You probably couldn't afford your own sister! I hear she's quite expensive." That did it. Before Malfoy knew what had happened, Ron had pulled back his fist, and slugged him right between the eyes. 

That one not-so-little punch was all it took. Every Slytherin had gotten up and ran over to Ron, in an attempt to attack him, but before they'd gotten within 10 paces of him, the Gryffindors, BSB, Aaron, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws had all formed a protective circle around Ron and Draco. More Ron than Draco, but you get the idea. Draco was on the floor, with Ron astride his chest, throwing punches at a blinding speed. Ron's fists flew at Malfoy's not-so-pretty-anymore face, while his _**strong, handsome, protective, warm, enveloping, loving, passionate, Quidditch-trained, lovely, sexy, muscled, beautiful, enticing, yummy, delicious, kissable, huggable**_-yeah, you got the point-arms propelled them forward. 

"MR. WEASLEY!!!!" shouted Prof. McGonagall. She was striding towards the Gryffindor table, looking absolutely furious. "Stop this instant!" Ron ignored her and continued hitting Malfoy. Finally, it took Aaron, Nick, Brian, Harry, and Kevin grabbing a limb and carrying him off of Malfoy. 

"Let me go! Let me _go!_" he grunted, as they pulled him away from Malfoy. 

"Ron!" shouted Harry. "He's unconsious! You could've killed him!" 

"Good," muttered Ron. "I should-" Finally, the impact of what they were seeing settled in on the hall. There was suddenly a hush, and all eyes turned to Harry. 

"_What?_" he asked the crowd. "Did I miss something Ron?" he added, turning to Ron. At least, his _intention_ was to turn to Ron and say, 'Did I miss something,' but all he ever got out was "Did I miss-" when he was attacked by Hermione. 

"Ooh! Don't ever do that to me again!" and with that, she passionately kissed him. His eyes opened wide in suprise, and he looked over Hermione shoulder at Ron. When Hermione finally released her grip on him, he could only catch his breath and look at her in wonder. He had so many questions running through his head, he couldn't even think of anything to say. 

"Bloody Hell Hermione!" OK, maybe he could think of something to say. "Don't ever do what to you again?" 

"Don't ever leave like that!" she said, shocked that he didn't know what she was talking about at once. 

"I don't know what-" he started. "Oh! No, I didn't leave! After the first Quidditch match, I went back inside, but it was raining, and I slipped and hit my head on the marble staircase on my way upstairs. Madam Pomfrey heard me and took me back to the hospital wing. I've been unconcious in there for two weeks. I fractured my skull when I tripped, and got a concussion, so she wouldn't let me leave." 

"Two weeks?" asked Hermione, faintly. Indeed, she looked quite faint. "You haven't left the hospital wing for two weeks?" 

"Nope," said Harry. "and I must've missed something big to get a greeting like that." he said, grinning broadly. "So, anyone care to fill me in?" 

"I think I'm going to be sick," muttered Hermione quietly. 

"Why?" asked Harry, his confused face switching to one of concern. 

Hermione held up the pair of newspapers to Harry, whose mouth opened in absolute shock as he read the headlines. 

"Viktor Krum Attacks Boy-Who-Lived"

    "Viktor Krum, famous international Quidditch player and hero of the 1994 Quidditch World Cup, has been charged with attempted murder, writes Elizabeth MacMarty, Daily Profit Reporter," he read aloud. "On Saturday last, Viktor Krum, and several Durmstrang students arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on invitation for a Christmas Dance that will be held there this year. 

    "Hermione Granger, a top student in the school, was engaged to Viktor Krum, and was planning to elope at the end of next year. She had, however, decided that she no longer loved him, and had fallen in love with Harry Potter. When Hermione entered the hall with Harry, they saw at once that something was wrong. 

    "'Someone had taken a picture of them-Harry and Hermione-kissing,' said Parvati Patil, and fifth year student at the school when asked what had happened. 'Then they blew it up and pasted it to the wall of the great hall. When the Durmstrang lot arrived, Krum saw it and went mad with jealousy. It was _so_ cool! He called Hermione all these nasty names(that wasn't the cool part), and Harry just jumped to her defence.' Here she sighed. 'Like her knight in shining armor!!! 

    "'Harry started taunting Krum, and when Krum ran at him, he slammed this great platter on his big ugly nose. Then Krum got really mad. He pulled out his wand, and tried to hex Harry, but he blocked it with the tray. 

    "'Then Harry said something like, "Here I am, trying to fight you like a man, and you pull a wand on me! What would your mother say?" Well, needless to say, that got Krum really angry, and he did the Avada Kedavra curse on Harry, and it hit him right in the middle of his forehead, and it just went _in_ him. Everyone was screaming of course and we all thought he was dead for a second, but then he just snapped his head forward and said, "Ouch!" That was really weird, but Harry stood up and walked away. 

    "'Hermione walked up to Krum, and took a ring off of her finger. She said, "Never come near me again," and slapped him really hard. 

    "'Then, after dinner, we all left, and two people from the Ministry came and said that Harry had sent an owl concerning the use of the Unforgivable Curses. That's when we realized that Krum was gone! Everyone panicked, but then Hermione said that he must've left, because it would be really stupid to go deeper into the castle with everyone on their toes.' 

    "So in ten minutes, Viktor Krum went from being a world-loved Seeker, to an attempted murderer, wanted by the Ministry of Magic. Anyone with information on Krum's location is urged to contact the Ministry with your information." 

Harry finished reading and looked up. "Whoa," he said. "I must've hit my head harder than I thought. This is a weird dream." 

"It's no dream," said Hermione. 

"OK," said Harry. "But I still don't see why you thought I left." 

"Read the other one," she suggested tentatively. 

Harry looked at the other paper. His mouth went dry. "Man-Who-Lived Makes Woman-Who-Loved?!?! What is this about?!" 

Then his eyes fell on the picture. "What is this?" he mused. "Two people in a bed? Hmm. Must be a different article." 

He continued reading. 

    "Yesterday an article was released concerning the old Krum/Harry Potter/Hermione Granger love triangle, now turned into the Potter/Granger love, writes Rita Skeeter, Daily Profit reporter. On the 19th of this month, your's truely witnessed Harry Potter exit Stones of Sapphire, a jewelry shop in Hogsmeade. He later proposed to Hermione Granger, who accepted his offer. 

"Later that same evening, Harry Potter entered the girls' dormitory to speak with Hermione in private. 

    "He proceeded to explain to her that the Dark Lord would somehow find out about their budding relashionship, and would then attampt to track down and kill or capture the charming Miss Granger when he could not help her. 

    "After many pleads and tears on her part, Harry told her that he 'would just feel better about it all' if they married themselves. They then gave each other their vows and kissed passionately. 

    "Mrs. Potter then asked Harry the question that can change a woman's life in minutes. 

"She said, through a kiss, 'Harry? Make love-'" Harry stopped reading and looked at Hermione in awe. She had wanted him to make love to her? Whoa. That put a whole new light on the situation. Suddenly something clicked. He looked back at the picture. As he had noted before, it was two people in a bed. But what he hadn't noticed was that it was _he and Hermione!_ Snuggled together spoon-fashion, they lay in a bed, and while the sheets _were_ covering all important areas, it would take a blind man to think that they weren't naked. 

Harry had never liked sheets over his chest, because it made him feel constricted and suffocated. He now hated that personal preference; if he had had sheets on his muscular chest, it might be easier to pretend that they were clothed. _But he had never slept with Hermione,_ a fact which made him, he realized, terrified for Hermione's well-being. 

He couldn't think of anything to say, he could only stutter, "But...I-I never left! I was in the Infirmary the last two weeks! So who's been out here playing me?!?! And what the heck has gotten into you Hermione?" 

Hermione turned red and muttered. "I think you'd better rephrase that." 

Ron, who had just taken a glass of Calming Potion from Professor McGonagall, spit it it out, and began laughing so hard, he nearly fell to the floor. Suddenly, what little potion had made it down his throat, went into effect; he sat down and continued to eat his breakfast like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. 

"I hate my life," groaned Hermione. 

"Why?" asked Harry. 

Hermione looked up at him, exasperated. "Think Harry. I am so confused. I got engaged to Viktor then I fall in love with Harry. When Viktor found out, he tried to kill Harry, and is now wanted for attempted murder. 

"I went to Hogsmeade, and the person I _think_ is Harry proposes to me, and Rita Skeeter found out and posted an article in the Daily Profit about our steamy relationship. 

"When we get back to the castle, Harry #1 tells me that we can't be together, because it's too dangerous for me. Then, we come up with the grand idea of giving each other our vows in private, so that if he has to leave, we'll know that we're married, even if no one else does. Then, I sleep with him. 

"I wake up in the morning and discover that he's gone, telling me that he's changed his mind, and can't allow himself to put me in that sort of danger, and has gone off to face Voldemort in the final battle. So I sit in my room all day, crying my eyes out. 

"When I finally leave my room, I discover that a picture of me naked, with Harry in my bed, wearing the same outfit as I am, is pasted on the front cover of every newspaper in the world. 

"And _now_, a Harry #2 comes and tells me that he's been in the hospital wing for two weeks with a concussion, and hasn't left once, leaving me to assume that I fell in love and slept with someone whom I _thought_ was Harry, but apparently isn't! 

"But then, who would do that? No one has any reason to harm me if Harry doesn't love me, and if the Harry I love is fake, than Harry doesn't love me. But, I am his friend, so Voldemort might use me to get at him. But then, why not get Ron too? Unless the point was to get me pregnant or something. Ah! What if they gave me a disease?!?! 

"Now, whichever way I turn it, I don't know what's going on around me for the first time in my life! I don't know if you're you or if he's you! I'm not even sure that there ever was a Harry Potter! Maybe, he really _did_ die when he was one, and _both_ of you are imposters, sent to drive me crazy!" 

"Calm down," said Harry. "Maybe you should go to bed a little early." 

"Don't ever use the word 'bed' on front of me!" cried Hermione. 

"Why are you yelling at me?" asked Harry in confusion. "I didn't do anything to you!" 

"Did you wake up this morning?" asked Hermione. 

"Yeeeeessss..." said Harry slowly. 

"There ya go. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to the library." said Hermione loftily, and walked out. 

Harry stood there with his eyes half-closed, going over the conversation he had just witnessed. "Can someone explain what just happened here?" 

Aaron scoffed. "You're her best friend, you tell us, you jerk." 

"How did I become the bad guy here?" asked Harry, looking at Aaron in surprise. 

"You didn't comfort her or help her or soothe her or even show up at the right time," snapped Brian. "She's just now starting to get over the first Harry leaving, and now another Harry shows up and punches a hole in her protective wall. In other circumstances, that would be a good thing, but you didn't just gently poke a hole, you _shattered_ the entire structure, and you are not the right person to come waltzing in. And _now_ of all times." 

"OK," said Harry, taking deep, calming breaths. "If you wanted me to wait in the hospital wing for her to get over uh-him, you should've told me that. I had no way of knowing that, now did I? Don't take this the wrong way, but I can't control who she sleeps wi-" 

BAM!!!!! 

Aaron had pulled back his fist, and punched Harry right between the eyes, effectively breaking his glasses in two. Harry looked dazed for a minute, but reacted by grabbing Aaron's next fist and holding it tightly. 

"Argh!!" grunted Aaron in pain as Harry bent his fist backwards. Nick quickly jumped in and pulled them apart, looking at Harry in shock. 

"Sorry Aaron," said Harry, suddenly looking abashed. "I guess I wasn't thinking straight. I didn't mean what I said, really. But you can't expect me to be able to guard her wherever she goes, especially when I'm unconcious." 

"I know," he said. "It's OK. I didn't mean to hit you. I know you wouldn't say something like that to purposely hurt Hermi." 

But Brian didn't look so sure. 

******************* 

A/N OK, chapter twenty done! Just a few more chapters, and it'll all be over. *sniff* It's been fun, but I'll have to finish this sometime. I'm changing the angst genre to mystery or something, because I'm actually confusing myself as I write this, even though I have it all figured out. 


	20. Proposal No 2

A/N Chapter twenty-one at last! I can't believe it! And the plot thickens! Just 1-5 more chapters and it's done! Boo-hoo! 

Disclaimer: Nothing. Nope, nadda. Zilch, don't you get it yet?!?!?! 

*************************** 

"I'm telling you: he's a jerk!" 

"You don't even know him Brian, how can you say that?!" 

"I told you what he said about you, how can you defend him when he talks about you like that?!" Brian didn't think this Harry was quite as nice as the fake one. Nope, not one bit. He didn't like him, and nothing was going to change his mind anytime soon. 

Hermione was a different matter. She refused to hear anything bad about Harry. 

"Because he's my _friend_, unlike some people I know." 

"Oh, don't pull that shit with me Hermione! I know what guys are like! I am one for Christ's sake! When they talk about women like that, they've let slip what they really think, and they can't take it back. Everyone can see that he's a jerk, except you. He nearly broke Aaron's wrist, God damnit! Even Harry, who hated him at first sight tried to make peace with him, just for you. You're just too in love with someone else to notice what an asshole he's being!" 

SMACK! 

Brian reeled back, clutching his face in pain. Hermione stared in shock at the red welt already forming on his face. 

"My God Brian!" she cried. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean t-" 

But Brian held up a hand. "Yeah, I know. You didn't mean to." 

"I really didn't mean to," said Hermione. "I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me." 

"Aww, Hermi, I could never hate you," said Brian gently. "Never think that. But why can't you see that he isn't good and kind?" 

"Because he _is_," said Hermione. "He is good and kind, and gentle, and loving, and perfect, and I love him. And he loves me." 

"No," said Brian. "_Harry_ loves you. That is not the Harry I met. That's not the man you love. The man you love is gone. If you would just get over that, you would see that this guy here isn't right for you. He isn't nice like the first Harry." 

"But see, that's the thing," said Hermione, smiling sadly at Brian. "He is. When I went to the library that day, he followed me there..." 

**Flashback**

***Hermione POV*** 

I was sitting in the library, in one of those big, fluffy chairs, you know, the ones in the fiction section? Anyway, I was crying, because I was _so_ confused about everything that's been going on lately. Mostly the stuff about Harries one and two of course. All of a sudden I hear someone walking up behind me, and I got scared for some reason, like I knew it was someone there to hurt me, just waiting for me to fall asleep. I think they knocked down a book or something, because, when I looked up, Harry was standing there, picking up a book off the floor. 

"Hey," he said quietly. 

I meant to reply the greeting, but all that came out was, "Tell me who you really are." 

"I'm Harry," he said quietly. "You still don't believe me, do you?" 

"I'm so sorry," I said sadly. "But I can't. I saw the note he left and Ron saw him leave. No one was in the hospital wing that week, so they can't confirm that you were there, but they can't disprove it either. So I really don't know anything anymore." 

I started crying a little, and he must've seen it, because he said, "You really loved him, didn't you?" 

"Yes," I sobbed. "Yes, I did." 

Then there was this awkward silence, and he sat down next to me on the floor. 

"Hermione?" he asked quietly. 

"Hmmm?" I responded. 

"You know..." 

"What?" 

"Well, I'm not the Harry that you fell in love with, and I don't know what he did that made him so special to you, but...." 

"Yes?" I asked, looking up hopefully. 

"But well, I could try." He looked up and stared at me, reading my face. 

I reached over and hugged him tightly. 

"Thank you Harry." 

***End Hermione POV*** 

~~*>End Flashback"So you see," Hermione finished. "He's just like Harry, except, he isn't Harry." 

"How?" 

"He's-Harry. I don't know, I can't explain it," muttered Hermione. "He's loving and gentle. He's just so different from other guys, ya know?" 

"Sure Hermi, I know," said Brian sadly, looking at her in dispair. "What I don't know is why you don't understand. We're all just trying to help you out. Really. We love you. I just don't want you to get hurt again." 

"I know. Thanks," said Hermione. She hugged him and gently touched his cheek, frowning as he winced. "And I'm _so_ sorry about that. You should get some ice on it." 

"I'll look into it," he said smiling, and kissed the top of her head. "Take care of yourself." 

"I always do." 

************************** 

(A/N Just me again! This is yet another, fall-in-love-with-Harry-because-he's-so-chivalrus-and-sweet-and-then-kiss-him scene for your enjoyment!) 

"Hey Harry." 

"Hey Hermi." 

"Why do you call me that?" 

"Doesn't everyone?" he asked in surprise. 

"No," she said lightly. "Just the guys. They always have." 

"I'm sorry," said Harry politely. "If you want me to stop, I will." 

"No, it's OK," said Hermione. "I'm just not used to anyone else calling me that. It's a little weird, ya know?" 

"Yeah." 

"Sooo..." 

"Huh?" 

"How's your day been?" 

"You've been with me all day." 

"Oh yeah." 

"Harry?" 

"Huh?" 

"This isn't working, is it?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Us. As a couple. I'm constantly trying to keep myself from flinging my arms around you. When I think that, I suddenly realize that it would be cheating on Harry." 

"I am Harry, Hermione." 

"I know but-" 

"Kiss me," he said suddenly. 

"What?" Hermione asked in surprise. 

"Kiss me," Harry repeated. "To prove that I'm Harry. Only he knows how to kiss you properly. This way, you'll know if I'm him or not. It's simple logic, so you should appreciate it, right?" 

"I-Harry, I can't," said Hermione. "As hard as I try, I don't love you like that." 

"Please?" he said again. "Just a kiss between friends?" 

"Alright," she submitted finally. "But just a short one." 

Harry grinned and leaned forward. Their lips brushed together, and Hermione lost control. She wrapped her arms tightly around Harry's neck and pulled him closer. He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him. Hermione put one hand into his hair, and curled his shiny black strands around her index finger. He groaned into her mouth as she tugged lightly at it. Hermione felt bad when she realized that she was kissing the wrong man, but decided against doing anything. Afterall, she was just making him feel better. Just a kiss between friends, that's what it was. Oh, my. Yikes. That's not between friends anymore. Ooh, yummy tongue, oh, Harry! No! This isn't Harry! 

"Ooh, Harry," she moaned out loud. "Harry, no more." 

He pulled away, panting slightly. "Hermione?" 

"What?" 

"Shut up." 

"OK." 

They kissed again. And again. Each time more frenzied then the last. More tongue, more spit, more passion. 

"Harry. Stop now," commanded Hermione. Harry stopped. 

He looked into her eyes for a few seconds, then... 

"Marry me." 

Hermione looked at him in wonder. "Marry you? But I'm engaged to Harry." 

"I _am_ Harry." 

"Not the right one," she said firmly. "I like you a lot Harry, I always have, but this is something different than liking a person. I want him, not you. I'm sorry." 

"Hermione, look me in the eyes," Harry said shortly. "I am the same person." 

"No you're n-" 

"Yes I am," he insisted. "Look me in the eyes, and tell me I'm not." 

Reluctantly, she looked up, and saw those familiar green eyes. She melted. Those eyes are Harry's eyes, she realized. And this is Harry. 

"Smile," she said quietly. He did. So did she. Tears began to well in her eyes. "You _are_ Harry! Is it OK to love you?" 

"I think I;m in love with you too, so of course it's OK. Remeber, anyone who says they're me, then tries to sleep with you is not a nice Harry. I know you wanted to save it for your wedding night." 

"Oh Harry, you may be the wrong one, but I love you anyway!" she cried, flinging her arms around his neck and embracing him tightly. She held his face in her hands and kissed him. Harry reached up his hands to her face and returned the kiss, wiping her tears away with his thumbs. 

"Let's do it after graduation," he said through the kiss. "I want to marry you as soon as I can. I love you, and I want you forever." 

"OK," she said quietly. 

"I can't believe it," Harry said. "after all these years, I'm finally going to marry you." 

*********************** 

A/N Well that's the end of that! There are more chapters though, so don't worry. At least, I'll have one chapter left, and an epilogue, but at most maybe...four or five chappies and an epilogue. You know me! ;-) I hope you like these! 

**Chapter 19 thanks!!!!!!!!!! **

Signed Thanks:

Usotsuki-These chapters are a little longer, and there's two, is that enough? 

bookworm4ever-Shameless self-promotion, I like it! I'll R+R yer story for you! 

Emili Potter-Ha. Ha. So Funny. Thanx for the review! 

Trinity-Lemme put it this way: You know that gorgeous tanned and muscled back that is attached to the face with deep green eyes and a mop of crazy black hair? Well, in the last chapter, that back is gonna have a knife sticking out of it. That's all I'm saying. 

Hazelmist-Did you read the add-on at the end of chapter 17 yet?!?!! I thought you'd like it since you wanted someone to walk in on them so badly... 

Esmerald tears-Thank you! 

jhs-eagle06-Thank you! I'd love to read your story once you're done revising it! 

DSgirl4life-I'm, _so_ proud of you for remembering that castrating is the big word for nut-cuttin'. Sorry to any boys who ar reading this!!! Hehehe! 

PiPPen's Gurl-Bamboo is a type of grass! ANd would you please stop that now? I'm over him, and I'll never see him again. I've moved on to my very boy-next-door. 

Unsigned Thanks:gundamhardcore, your new reader, BoOkWoRm, and Abby, thank you all! 


	21. Joke's On You

A/N OK, this is where this story gets headed in the direction of Peg: very, very confusing. So listen up! There are **certain things you need to know!**

**1: This is several years into the future of the last chapter, but it will be clarified when exactly.**

_2: You absolutely cannot skip any part of this, because it's all important._

There may be more things for you to know, and I'll add them in later chapters if there are. I hope this doesn't confuse you too much, I know it did me, and i wrote it! :-D 

************************** 

September 24th, 2000 

The media members' dream: Harry Potter was marrying his childhood-sweetheart, muggle-born Hermione Granger. In two days they would wed, on live television for the whole world to see, much to Hermione's objection, though she was convinced by Ginny, who told her that after they saw how in love she and Harry no one would be able to say she was using him. 

In light of the wedding, much of Hermione's and Ginny's time was used planning, decorating, and dress-picking. Ginny of course was to be the Maid of Honour, with Ron as best man. That had been the only easy part to decide. 

Since the announcement of the wedding had been postponed until two weeks before-hand, they had been able to make many arrangements under false names, thereby being able to keep from being bombarded by bridal catalogues and advertisements. However, as soon as it leaked out that they were the ones getting married, they found letters in the flat they shared together saying that every service they had hired would be free of charge. Besides those services which they had already ordered and paid for, hundreds of thousands of services had been offered to them at reduced or zero price. 

One afternoon, when they had had to go into London to have their dresses adjusted, and were waiting for them to be finished, they had gone through every single detail and counted out all of the offers that they had recieved. In the end, it had come to 274,450 offers for a cake, most from people as opposed to businesses, five hundred-odd caterers had offered their services, and 1 million hors d'vors had been offered free if charge by Fred and George Weasley, which Hermione had kindly refused at once. And that had just been the food-stuffs. 65,973 dress material shops, 34,509 complete dresses, over three hundred thousand flowers had been offered, most of which had been various colours of roses. Hermione had had to beat off several reporters begging for an espose on their plans for the honeymoon, which would be taking place in thirty-four different places on the planet, which had been every place suggested, through every agency that had contacted them. 

All-in-all, the bargans and gifts numbered, in total, 607,465 services, 100,078 material objects, such as the dress, and 398,270 edible things, all totaling to 1,105,813. 

"How did you decide between all these?" asked Ginny incredulously. 

"I don't know," said Hermione honestly. "I think mostly we just stood by the decisions we had already made, then took other offers that were too kind to pass up." 

"You mean like the weekend trip in Hawaii?" asked Ginny slyly. 

"No," said Hermione stiffly. "Yes," she conceded after a minute under Ginny's cocked-eyebrow, you-are-so-full-of-$#!T look. 

Ginny grinned. "That's what I thought. Now, tell me what the plan is for the wedding night." 

"Well," mused Hermione. "we'll go to the hotel after the reception and-hey! That's none of your business!" 

Ginny giggled, covering her mouth to stop her drink from coming out onto the table in the mirth. "Are you feeling OK Hermione? Three years ago you would've caught onto that in a second." 

"Yeah I'm fine Gin, why wouldn't I be?" replied Hermione in surprise. 

"Well, I don't know," said Ginny frankly. "But it just seems that lately you've been a little...off, you know?" 

"Define 'lately'," said Hermione grinning. 

"Like, the last few...years or so. Like since he left," said Ginny, almost inaudibly. 

"That's what I thought," said Hermione in an annoyed sort of way. "You all think that I can't do anything since he left! It's getting really old. In fact, it got old years ago!" 

"Hermione, you know that we're just trying to help-" stared Ginny, but Hermione cut her off. 

"But you aren't!" she said exasperatedly. "I know that's all you're trying to do, but it just isn't working out that way. Every time you bring it up-especially around Harry-it just reopens a long-healed wound in me, OK? So just please don't anymore, I know you have good intentions, just please _don't_ keep reminding me of him." 

"Don't you still love him?" asked Ginny. 

"How could I possibly know that?" asked Hermione angrily. "I haven't seen the man for nearly four years! I don't even know if he's alive!" 

"Suppose he _is,_" said Ginny stubbornly. "Just supposing he's alive Hermione. What would you do if he walked up and told you that he still loved you. Would you drop Harry for him?" 

"Do you know how silly that sounds?" asked Hermione, raising her eyebrow. "Would I drop Harry Potter for Harry Potter if he said he still loved me, even after all these years?" 

Ginny grinned, then began to laugh. "You're right, as usual." 

"But..." 

"But?" 

"But, you're right. I do still love him, as crazy as it sounds," admitted Hermione. 

Ginny grinned lop-sidedly, in a rather Harry-ish manner. "I knew it! I _knew_ you still love him! Oh just wait 'til I tell Harry!" 

"What?" asked Hermione, her face paling to a deathly white. "No! You are not to tell Harry anything about this! It would crush him!" 

"What would crush me?" 

Hermione whipped around, and saw Harry standing there, grinning fully. "Nothing! Nothing at all!" 

"Oh no," said Harry, his face drooping. "You're in love with another man aren't you? Tell me truthfully." 

Hermione ducked her head and said, "No, of course not. I could only love Harry Potter." 

"No you couldn't," he taunted, sitting down next to her. "Tell me, who is he so I can kill him. It is a him, right?" he teased. 

"No Harry," said Ginny suddenly. "I'm sorry, but Hermione and I have to tell you something very important." 

"What is it?" asked Harry in bewilderment. "Is it Ron?" 

"Ginny and I," said Hermione, catching on. "are deeply in love." Hermione reached over and planted a kiss on Ginny's mouth. 

Harry's jaw dropped. 

"Are you serious?" he rasped. 

"No!" giggled Ginny, as Hermione used her shoulder for support. 

"Oh my God Harry! The look on your face!" 

"Priceless! You have never looked so shocked!" Ginny squealed. 

"Another score for the ladies!" shouted Hermione, and slapped Ginny a high-five. 

"Oh, very funny, you two," said Harry sarcastically. "Don't scare me like that." 

"I didn't think that would work so well this morning, but your genius plan worked, as usual Hermione," said Ginny, through her giggles. 

"Thank you, thank you," said Hermione stiffly, giving a mock bow. 

Harry shook his head and walked away after a quick kiss from Hermione. 

"Thank you, thank you," continued Hermione as Harry walked away. "And I do mean _thank you._" she added to Ginny. 

"Anytime girl," replied Ginny. "Anytime." 

*************************88 

A/N OK, super-short transition chapter, just to get ya'll into the feel of Y2K! Coming up next: I have no idea. Prolly the photos and pre-vows stuff. Trust me, that could make a very loooong chapter. I was in a wedding last year, and we spent four hours standing up in our heels for the pictures and welcoming the guests, because sitting down would wrinkle our chiffon and tulle dresses. 

Signed Thanks: 

MioneG-Thank you for that kind reveiw. You are quite astute, but most of it isn't right. I appreciate it a lot, and I don't really proofread my own stories that much, I leave that to others. :D 

leogrl-I agree, it is freaky. But she's just too emotionally overwhelmed to dig. She finds a Harry and decides that it's the same person, regardless. I didn't think he sounded like that. If only I could let ya'll know in the censored version that it was Harry who kept asking if she was sure about it. *le sigh* 

Trinity-OK, one: you _really_ need a dictionary. Two: I'm sorry for being so cruel. I think that Herm is gonna need a whole lotta therapy by the time I get done with her. (Everyone, shut up!) 

keepergurl72-I haven't decided yet. 

The Mystic Soa-Don't worry, I will be doing an alternate if the actual ending is too confusing. 

The Mystic Soa-What's wrong with it? 


	22. Something's Wrong with Ginny

A/N Wow, it's been a loooooooooooooooooooong time, hasn't it? I've really missed you guys. I've been grounded from the Internet for so long, it's not even funny. I'm not really ungrounded now, I'm just doing this in the middle of the night. So, here I go with chapter number 23!!! Wow, what a journey this has been!! Even though you guys didn't do any of the work. Ok, I guess you did review, which I love you for!! You guys are the best. It looks like this might be the last chapter for this fic!! weep Oh well, _do_ review this chappy, and if you're _really_ good and give me ideas, you just might get a sequal! No promises though; I have to get ideas. Or if you have an idea for a totally different story, send that too.  
Holy cow! All of the reviews for chapter 22 have the word "confused" in it, except for, like, three.  
  
"Ginny, is it OK to be nervous?" asked Hermione as she and Ginny stood in the bridal tent, made of white linen stretched magically over a frame. Hermione had on her wedding dress, a confection of white satin and lace, and was standing on a low stool in front of a full-length mirror, while Ginny admired the way the dress clung to Hermione's curves. It was beautifully embroidered with tiny pearl beads and silver thread.  
"Sure," said Ginny, as she obediently raised her arms to recieve her newly fitted dress. It was a near replica of Hermione's, but with less beads and made of pale blue fabric. "You saw me at my wedding; I was a wreck. Remember? I was so nervous I drank so much you had to use a Sobering Charm on me? And right before the ceremony?"  
Hermione looked at Ginny in terror.  
"But don't worry," Ginny said calmly. "You won't have any trouble at all. Besides, Neville was nervous too."  
"I know, but I'm still not sure."  
"Then why are you marrying him?" Ginny asked.  
"Because if I'm wrong, I could never be happy again," Hermione moaned miserably. "But if I'm right, I'll never know, so I can just be happy with the Harry I have."  
"But if you're wrong, and it's... I don't know, say it's You-Know-Who. What if he's got Harry-_your Harry_ locked up somewhere? What if he's planning something for today or-"  
"Where's my beautiful bride?" boomed a voice through the door. Harry entered, wearing black dres robes tailored perfectly to fit him.  
Hermione screamed and hopped off the stool she was standing on to hide behind the mirror. "Harry!" she scolded playfully. "You know it's bad luck!"  
"You know, I've never really understood that superstition, when I'll just see the rest of you tonight," Harry said slyly. "C'mon darling, just a teensy little peek can't hurt, can it?"  
"You already got a teensy little peek," Hermione said, still speaking from behind the mirror. "And you stole it, too!"  
But that was a teensy-_weensy_ little peek, it hardly even counts!" Harry whined in the most adorable way.  
"Harry, get out," Ginny instructed firmly. "We still aren't done getting ready."  
"Oh yes," Harry said rudely. "Must get on lots of makeup to hide all that acne! Honestly, Ginny! You take all the fun out of everything!"  
"Yes, and as Maid of Honor, it is my right and privilege to remove to groom at all costs!" Ginny retorted.  
"Fine, fine, fine," Harry muttered, slumping out of the room.  
"He seems a bit touchy this morning," Hermione remarked, coming out of her hiding place at last.  
"He certainly did!" Ginny said indignantly. "He had no reason to be so rude! I don't _really_ have acne, do I Herms?"  
"Of course not Gin," said Hermione kindly. "And besides, Harry wouldn't have said that if he knew why you've been breaking out lately."  
"So I _do_ have pimples!" Ginny whined.  
"No, no, I didn't mean that!" Hermione said quickly, so as not to upset her hormonal friend. "Have you told Neville yet?" she added, trying to change the subject.  
"Yes," Ginny sniffed. "I told him last night. He fainted on the kitchen floor. I think he's still in shock that we'll have a little one come next spring." Suddenly Ginny's face brightened, and she exclaimed, "Oh I hope you get pregnant right away! Wouldn't it be wonderful if we were pregnant together?"  
"Slow down Ginny!" Hermione said in alarm. "I don't think Harry and I are quite that far yet. Remember, we've only, you know, _been together_ once."  
Ginny's jaw nearly hit the floor. For some reason a smile began to spread across her face. "You've only slept with him once?!" Hermione nodded. "But you _live_ together! Why don't you _sleep_ together?!"  
"I told him when we moved in together that I didn't want the burden of a sex life along with going through the university and trying to hold down a job," Hermione said, blushing slightly. "Besides, I was always afraid that if we did... if I let him touch... that I would know for sure whether or not..." She trailed off, unable to admit what kept her from Harry's bed.  
"Herms," Ginny said quietly. "If you slept with him, you'd_ know,_ wouldn't you? You'd remember his body. That's the one thing that only you and he could ever know: how he touched you, that night, all those years ago. No matter what kind of disguise it could ever be, no one could fake that, could they?"  
Hermione shook her head, clearly fighting off tears. "I'm so scared Gin," she sobbed. "I couldn't let him touch me, not once, but now I wish I had. If I had, if only he'd... well, I'd just _know,_ like you said, but now, since I haven't, it'll be this horrible toss-up. All this anticipation, leading up to the moment I know if I've pledged my life and soul for the right man, all because I was too scared to pledge my body."  
"Herm, can I tell you something?" Ginny asked quietly. Hermione looked up at her and saw a wonderfully warm glow in her eyes.  
"Gin, did you know that your eyes turn turquise?" Hermione asked. "They're almost green."  
Ginny suddenly jolted up. "I have to go," she said, hurrying from the tent.  
"Wait! Ginny!" Hermione said. "The ceremony's starting in twenty minutes! I still need help with my hair!"  
But Ginny was gone. Had Hermione been standing just feet from the tent, in the shadows, she would have heard a deep voice cursing quietly.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Duh Duh** DUH!!!**

Who is it? What's up with Ginny? Will Hermione get her hair done in time?!?!?! Find out next time on _To Last All My Life_!  
Thanks to:  
Lady Alehanra A.K.A Medusagrrl: Oh dear, I hope you don't go psychopathic on account of lil' ole me! Or if you do, I hope you don't come after me!  
leogrl: Don't worry, it will all be explained.

Snow White: Thank you, and don't worry; everyone is confused. (See A/K at top of page)harrypotterfan: You are worryingly close to the truth. Hmm.  
rose: Oh no! and school's starting soon! Can't have mushy minds!  
lauriena1: Oh, I hope my betta reader is still sticking with me!!! I don't know what I would do without you lauriena!!! Please come back to me!  
pookie bear: I can't straighten things out in this chappy, but soon, I swear!  
BoOkWoRm: sry, Aaron Carter, is no longer a part of this story. Wait, yes he is, I've suddenly changed my mind about something. Do you mind if he dies? j/k But really, do you? Kiddin!  
Eyes of Dream: Okey-pokey... I have no idea what you just said, but you might also be a little to close to correct for my liking.  
puppyangel27: Thanks! I'm trying, I swear!  
Tessabelle: OMG, that is soooooooo sweet! Yet another freakishly close prediction. Ya'll have got to stop doing this to me, or I'll have to just let you write the story! But I am very sorry about your kleenexes. You were obviously very close.  
Kaydee: Don't wry, everyone is.  
RoseOfGrey: Thank you muchly, and again, everyone is confused.  
**To Everyone:**

Thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much for being patient and confuzzled for so long. In the next couple of chaps I'll get it all sorted out for you. Thanks again for sticking with me, especially to the 13 people who have me on their favorites list, and the 5 who have me on author alert, I love you all!


End file.
